L'effet Aithusa
by Bergonis
Summary: Démarre à la fin du 4x13, lorsqu'Aithusa guérit Morgane. Tandis que l'unification des royaumes est lancée, Merlin tente d'aider Morgane à changer, et Arthur fait de surprenantes découvertes sur les aventures qu'il a vécues avec son valet. Reveal fic, pas de slash. Spoiler sur tous les épisodes jusqu'au 4x13 puisqu'il y aura un retour sur beaucoup d'entre eux.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: Démarre à la fin du 4x13. Et si Aithusa avait modifié le destin en guérissant Morgane? Aurait-elle ainsi sauvé plus que la jeune femme? Tandis que la dragonne se découvre plusieurs capacités très particulières, Merlin vient en aide à Morgane, Arthur en apprend sur la magie avant la Purge, et Emrys mobilise les sorciers pour lutter contre Mordred. Reveal fic, pas de slash.

**Chapitre 1 : La lumière du soleil**

Morgane était en train de mourir.

Elle ne savait même pas comment elle en était arrivée là. Son épée avait été pointée sur Guenièvre, prête à mettre fin à ses jours, et l'instant suivant, Morgane était projetée en arrière par une force invisible et elle perdait connaissance. À son réveil, une seule solution s'imposait : la fuite. Alors qu'elle avançait dans les bois, aussi vite que le lui permettait la blessure à son côté, la lutte pour rester debout devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol, à bout de forces. Elle allait mourir seule. Morgause n'était plus là. Uther, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, tous ceux qu'elle avait autrefois considérés comme sa famille l'avaient trahie. Personne ne lui tiendrait compagnie dans ses derniers moments et personne ne la pleurerait après sa disparition. Sombrant peu à peu dans l'inconscience, sa dernière pensée fut pour Emrys. Elle avait beau mourir d'une blessure infligée par un chevalier de Camelot, c'était Emrys qui l'avait condamnée en la privant de sa magie. Il avait scellé son destin en agissant ainsi. La Cailleach avait prédit qu'il serait celui qui causerait sa perte et Morgane n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela.

* * *

Morgane était en train de mourir.

Aithusa pouvait sentir sa douleur, sa peine, ses doutes et, plus que tout, sa solitude. Elle allait mourir seule dans cette forêt et personne ne la regretterait. Bien des années auparavant, tout était différent, Morgane avait une famille et des amis, elle était Dame Morgane, la pupille du roi. Aujourd'hui, elle était haïe par ceux qui autrefois l'adoraient. L'imminence de sa fin faisait vibrer la toile du destin, Aithusa le percevait, et nul doute que Kilgarrah aussi, où qu'il soit en cet instant. Mais plus encore que l'approche d'un moment fatidique, la dragonne ressentait le besoin urgent de sauver Morgane. C'était absurde, la sorcière avait causé tant de mal, le monde serait libéré d'un poids si elle disparaissait. Pourtant, Aithusa n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette sensation. La pression se fit de plus en plus urgente et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exécuter.

* * *

Morgane aurait dû mourir.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux puis se redressait faiblement, elle contempla avec stupéfaction l'envol de la créature qui l'avait tirée des frontières de la mort. Un véritable dragon.

* * *

-Morgane aurait dû mourir ! gronda Kilgarrah.

-Non, répondit Aithusa, tentant de garder son calme face à l'imposant dragon. Je l'ai senti. Tu m'as appris toi-même que j'étais différente, que j'étais capable de voir au-delà des prophéties et de les modifier. Je sais que je devais sauver Morgane.

Le Grand Dragon parut surpris par les mots d'Aithusa. Pendant de longs instants, il sembla pris dans ses pensées. Depuis que le jeune Seigneur des Dragons avait libéré Aithusa de sa coquille, elle n'avait cessé de le surprendre. Elle s'était révélée être bien plus qu'un simple dragon blanc, bien plus qu'un simple signe de l'avènement proche d'Albion. Le caractère extraordinaire de celui qui l'avait faite éclore l'avait rendue unique sous bien des aspects. Son aptitude à défier le destin faisait partie de ces particularités, mais une telle transgression avait un prix. Quand Kilgarrah parla à nouveau, son ton était apaisé mais ses paroles n'avaient jamais été aussi inquiétantes.

-Tu dois te rendre sur l'île des Bénis, jeune dragonne. Modifier le destin en sauvant Morgane a eu plus de conséquences que ce que tu sembles croire.

* * *

La première priorité d'Arthur était la reconstruction de Camelot après le passage de Morgane au pouvoir. Les destructions étaient nombreuses, la population avait été maltraitée par les soldats et avait souffert de la faim. Au sein des chevaliers, les victimes étaient nombreuses. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été tués étaient terriblement affaiblis par leur séjour dans les cachots. Juste après la reconquête de la cité, Arthur avait pu constater l'étendue des souffrances subies par ses hommes et son peuple.

Les cas les plus révoltants étaient ceux de Gauvain, Elyan et Gaius. Ce dernier était le plus mal en point, Morgane l'avait affamé pendant des jours. Sa survie était un véritable miracle et n'était due qu'à la noblesse des chevaliers Gauvain et Elyan qui avaient donné au vieil homme le peu de nourriture dont ils disposaient. Ce qui conduisait alors à considérer la situation de Gauvain. Car c'était bien lui qui avait combattu les hommes de Morgane pour obtenir de quoi manger. Cela montrait une fois de plus à Arthur combien sa décision d'en faire un chevalier était avisée. En plus d'avoir été affamé plusieurs jours, Gauvain avait subi de nombreuses blessures sur tout le corps et tenait à peine debout.

La cruauté de Morgane n'avait véritablement aucune limite. Ce qui était confirmé par le cas d'Elyan. Torturé pour obtenir des informations sur Arthur. Presque devenu fou. Non seulement sa souffrance avait été immense mais il était aussi terriblement honteux d'avoir failli à son rôle, d'avoir donné à Morgane ce qu'elle voulait. Arthur avait eu beau lui répéter que quiconque aurait agi de la même façon et qu'il s'était largement amendé en aidant Gaius au mépris de sa propre santé, Elyan se sentait déshonoré et n'osait plus rester en compagnie des autres chevaliers. En cet instant même, alors que tous étaient réunis autour de la Table Ronde, Arthur voyait qu'Elyan avait les yeux baissés, hanté par ses souvenirs. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Guenièvre, qui était tout aussi impuissante que lui face à cette situation.

Tentant de se concentrer sur les affaires en cours, il aborda le sujet pour lequel tout le monde s'était réuni. Ces rumeurs étranges. Il semblerait qu'un individu mystérieux soit venu en aide aux habitants de Camelot durant le règne de Morgane, protégeant de son mieux la population de la violence et de la faim. Le problème était qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier.

-Les gens qui l'ont vu sont catégoriques, dit le seigneur Léon, il soignait les blessures et les maladies par magie et repoussait d'un simple geste les soldats qui menaçaient les villageois.

Arthur avait arrêté de nombreux sorciers au cours de sa vie. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des gens qui avaient essayé de le tuer. Mais jamais aucun n'avait mis ses dons au service des gens en difficulté. Comment réagir face à cela ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Arthur. Quel est son but ?

Pouvait-il s'agir de quelqu'un de véritablement bien intentionné ? Un sorcier bien intentionné ? Arthur avait appris avec le temps qu'une telle chose était impossible et que même ceux qui prétendaient vouloir aider ne le faisaient que dans un but sombre. Ils finissaient toujours par trahir la confiance qu'on leur accordait. Arthur ne le savait que trop bien, il n'oublierait jamais le sorcier qui avait abusé de sa confiance et mis fin aux jours d'Uther.

-Personne ne connait ses intentions, répondit Léon. Et personne ne sait de qui il s'agit. Les rapports nous apprennent qu'il se déplace enveloppé dans une cape bleue qui masque aussi son visage. Mais beaucoup disent que cet individu est trop petit et mince pour être n'importe qui…

Le ton de Léon se fit hésitant.

-Il est probable qu'il s'agisse d'un enfant, Sire. D'une douzaine d'années, pas plus.

Arthur sut alors immédiatement ce que pensaient ses chevaliers en cet instant. Exécuter un sorcier était une chose. Même un sorcier en apparence bien intentionné. Exécuter un enfant était complètement différent. Les chevaliers attendaient la réaction du roi : serait-il aussi strict que son père ? Mais pour Arthur, il ne s'agissait pas là du seul problème. Il croisa le regard de Guenièvre puis celui de Merlin. Tous trois avaient la même question en tête : Mordred ?

Gwen lut sur les visages d'Arthur et Merlin la question qu'elle-même se posait : Mordred était-il de retour ? Elle se souvenait encore de la cape bleue qu'il portait, même après tant d'années. Et si c'était bien lui, pourquoi faire cela ? Avait-t-il de mauvaises intentions? Ou était-ce un moyen de remercier Arthur, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie il y a de cela plusieurs années ? Pourtant, Morgane faisait partie de ceux qui l'avaient aidé. Pourquoi agirait-il contre elle ?

Merlin ne savait plus où il en était. Quand il avait appris que Camelot avait un protecteur secret, son premier instinct avait été de penser que cette personne voulait tuer Arthur. Cette réaction l'avait horrifié. Il avait essuyé tellement d'attaques de sorciers qu'il avait perdu presque toute illusion que certains soient pacifiques. Pourtant, ce sorcier pouvait-très bien être comme lui et chercher à aider grâce à son don.

Ce fut lorsque le seigneur Léon annonça que c'était sûrement un enfant que le sang de Merlin se glaça. Si Mordred était de retour, cela ne pouvait être que de très mauvais augure. Que préparait-il ? Si en revanche il s'agissait d'un autre enfant, comment savoir s'il était dans la même situation que Merlin, horrifié par Morgane et ne cherchant qu'à aider, ou s'il cherchait à mettre en action un plan de prise de pouvoir pour lui-même ou pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Une telle pensée était tellement étrangère à la personnalité de Merlin qu'il se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il avait immensément changé depuis son arrivée à Camelot. Avant, il n'aurait jamais douté de l'innocence d'un enfant. Mais depuis qu'il était au service d'Arthur, Merlin avait perdu des proches, Merlin avait douté et Merlin avait tué. Il n'était plus la même personne.

Tout le monde attendait la réaction d'Arthur. Il devait dire quelque chose.

-Pour l'instant, commença-t-il, cet enfant n'est pas une menace. Nous devons nous concentrer sur les problèmes les plus importants, guérir nos blessés, soigner et nourrir notre population, remettre de l'ordre et rassurer les habitants de Camelot. Si l'un de vous voit cet enfant, arrêtez-le et je l'interrogerai.

A cette annonce, certains semblèrent soulagés et d'autres inquiets. Pour la première fois, Arthur avait une réaction que tous savaient être différente de celle qu'aurait eue Uther. Mais il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il avait promis au fantôme de l'enfant druide qui s'était emparé d'Elyan qu'il n'agirait plus comme il avait pu le faire et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Il marqua une pause, attendant une quelconque objection, mais rien ne vint.

* * *

-Tu avais raison, Kilgarrah, dit Aithusa. Modifier le destin en sauvant Morgane a eu de grosses conséquences. Je reviens de l'île des Bénis. Je ne sais pas comment régler définitivement le problème mais je peux éviter que le pire ne se produise en attendant de trouver une solution. Je peux faire cela d'ici en utilisant la magie, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sur place.

-Bien, jeune dragonne, mais j'espère que tu as conscience que les évènements à venir aussi vont changer à cause de ce que tu as fait. Tu as peut-être entraîné des choses terribles. Tu as pu compromettre la création d'Albion.

-Guérir Morgane était la chose à faire. Je ne sais pas encore entièrement pourquoi mais je sais que quand je l'ai ramenée, sa vie n'a pas été la seule à être sauvée.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Merlin rêvait de l'île des Bénis.

Depuis le sacrifice de Lancelot, cela lui arrivait régulièrement : il était hanté par le souvenir des Dorocha, de la Cailleach et du voile que son ami avait traversé. A chaque fois c'était la même chose : Merlin revoyait la scène, impuissant, incapable de sauver son ami. Pourtant cette fois-ci, le rêve était différent. Merlin était bien sur l'île des Bénis et il pouvait voir la déchirure du voile en face de lui mais Lancelot n'était pas là. Intrigué, il s'approcha.

Soudain le rêve se modifia, il n'était plus sur l'île. En fait, il ne savait pas où il était. Tout autour de lui était noir. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était un sablier. L'objet n'avait rien de particulier, c'était un simple sablier et il commençait tout juste à se vider. Le silence était assourdissant. Se trouvait-il de l'autre côté du voile ? Etait-ce à cela que ressemblait le royaume des morts ?

Merlin entendit alors un son. C'était une voix, trop faible pour comprendre ce qui était dit. Mais elle se fit plus insistante et bientôt, il put reconnaitre la voix de Kilgarrah :

-Merlin !

En un instant, les images sous ses yeux disparurent et Merlin fut tiré de son rêve par l'appel du Grand Dragon. Confus, il se redressa dans son lit mais Kilgarrah ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger sur son rêve.

-Retrouve-moi dans la forêt, jeune magicien, il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir.

Lorsque Merlin traversa la ville basse pour se rendre vers la forêt, il aperçut l'espace d'un instant une silhouette vêtue d'une cape sombre se faufiler entre les maisons. Merlin hésita à la suivre mais Kilgarrah l'appela à nouveau, détournant son attention. La seconde suivante, la silhouette avait disparu.

Le Grand Dragon lui expliqua qu'alors que Morgane était mourante, Aithusa l'avait guérie, poussée par un instinct mystérieux. Merlin ne savait trop que penser. Devait-il se réjouir de la survie de la jeune femme qui fut autrefois son amie ou s'inquiéter du sort qu'elle pourrait réserver à ses proches ?

-Et cet instinct mystérieux, demanda Merlin, a-t-il dit à Aithusa pourquoi Morgane devait vivre ?

Cela faisait près d'un an que Merlin ne croyait plus à un retour de Morgane à la personne douce et généreuse qu'elle avait été auparavant. Mais si une créature de l'ancienne religion comme Aithusa avait jugé bon de lui sauver la vie, alors peut-être cet espoir pouvait-il renaître.

-Tu sais déjà que mon avis sur la sorcière est clair, répondit Kilgarrah, il l'a toujours été : elle est au-delà de toute rédemption. Je suis surpris qu'Aithusa semble croire le contraire…

Merlin voulait plus que tout croire à cette possibilité. Peut-être pouvait-il faire quelque chose pour ramener l'ancienne Morgane. Mais, même s'il y parvenait, il serait difficile voire impossible d'accepter son retour dans Camelot. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Les visages des gens qu'elle avait le plus fait souffrir lui apparurent. Gaius en faisait partie. Il avait pris soin d'elle durant toute son enfance mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de le faire torturer par Alator puis de l'affamer. Elle avait tué son propre père, trahi Arthur, Gwen et la population de Camelot. Ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Gauvain et Elyan était innommable.

Morgane était aussi responsable de la mort de Lancelot et elle avait, par-dessus le marché, trouvé le moyen de salir sa mémoire : Lancelot avait été l'homme le plus noble que Merlin ait jamais connu mais Arthur pensait qu'il l'avait trahi de la pire manière qui soit.

Depuis toujours, Merlin était prompt à offrir son pardon, il croyait aux secondes chances et savait qu'on pouvait faire de mauvais choix, il en avait lui-même fait plus d'un. Mais dans ce cas précis, pardonner les erreurs de Morgane ne serait-il pas une insulte à tous ceux qui en avaient payé le prix ? Merlin se souvenait de la personne qu'elle avait été lorsqu'il était arrivé à Camelot. Pleine de compassion, elle n'hésitait pas à s'exprimer pour faire valoir ce qu'elle pensait être juste. D'une certaine manière, c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui, mais la compassion avait été remplacée par la haine pure et simple. Morgane s'était terriblement fourvoyée, et Merlin avait une part de responsabilité. S'il s'impliquait à nouveau, il pourrait éventuellement la remettre sur la voie du bien. Après tout, le Grand Dragon lui-même avait causé autant de dégâts que Morgane avant de se battre pour Camelot. Sa volonté de vengeance avait détruit des centaines de vies mais il s'était ensuite allié à Merlin, son Seigneur des Dragons et sa famille. Alors pourquoi, se demanda Merlin, ne pas envisager cela pour Morgane aussi ?

Toutefois, cela ne se ferait pas en un clin d'œil et il était peu probable qu'elle fasse spontanément le choix d'abandonner sa soif de vengeance. Merlin allait devoir agir. Parler à Morgane, tenter de la comprendre, de lui montrer la personne qu'elle était devenue et de la persuader de quitter cette voie.

S'il réussissait à s'approcher d'elle.

Mais elle haïssait Merlin et le tuerait à la seconde même où elle le verrait. Elle ne laisserait pas non plus celui qu'elle nomme Emrys l'approcher. Elle semblait anormalement terrifiée par le vieil homme. Merlin ne pouvait donc pas utiliser de sort de vieillissement pour entre en contact pacifique avec elle. Il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre aille la voir. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais aussi quelqu'un qui soit en mesure de se défendre si elle s'en prenait à lui. Merlin ne voulait risquer la vie d'aucun des amis qu'il avait parmi la communauté des sorciers. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à ce problème, même si elle s'annonçait laborieuse : un sort de transformation complet.

Si Merlin pouvait prendre une apparence totalement différente, il lui serait possible d'approcher Morgane et de gagner sa confiance. Il pourrait alors tenter de la convaincre de renoncer à sa folie vengeresse. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à la convaincre, il pourrait au moins se tenir informé des prochaines attaques sur Camelot qu'elle planifierait. Mais cela lui demanderait beaucoup de travail, Merlin allait devoir étudier les sorts de transformation durant des semaines avant d'être capable de les maîtriser. Et en supposant qu'il y parvienne, comment trouver un moment libre dans ses journées pour rendre visite à Morgane ?

Malgré toutes les difficultés qui s'annonçaient, Merlin était prêt à essayer.

-J'ai abandonné Morgane à son sort à de trop nombreuses reprises. Combien de fois ai-je renoncé à l'aider à cause d'une absurde prophétie, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille terrifiée par ses propres pouvoirs ? Je ne renoncerai pas cette fois-ci. Je ferai tout mon possible pour faire en sorte de retrouver la véritable Morgane, cachée sous toute cette haine et cette noirceur.

-Je m'attendais à une telle réaction, jeune magicien, reprit le Grand Dragon. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'en empêcher. Prends garde de ne pas laisser la haine et la noirceur de la sorcière t'atteindre.

Merlin hocha la tête touché par la sollicitude de son ami.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à Camelot, Kilgarrah l'arrêta.

-Il y a une chose que tu dois réaliser, dit-il d'un air grave, Morgane n'aurait pas dû survivre. Son destin était de mourir de ses blessures après sa défaite et la reconquête de Camelot.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Merlin, décontenancé.

-J'ai su dès l'éclosion d'Aithusa qu'elle était différente. Il est déjà très rare que naissent des dragons blancs mais le fait qu'Emrys soit le Seigneur des Dragons qui lui a permis de voir le jour en fait un être tout à fait exceptionnel. Comme tu le sais, ceux de mon espèce sont capables de connaître les grandes prophéties et de percevoir des bribes du destin. Mais Aithusa est aussi dans la possibilité de le modifier. C'est ce qu'elle a fait avec Morgane et c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

Merlin prit conscience, épouvanté, de ce que cela signifiait.

-Albion pourrait ne jamais naitre, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Après le départ de Merlin, Kilgarrah prit son envol. Il plana longuement au dessus des arbres avant de finalement repérer la personne qu'il cherchait et de se poser à ses côtés.

La petite silhouette portait une cape bleue. Elle se tourna vers le Grand Dragon mais ne parut pas le moins du monde effrayée à sa vue. C'était une petite fille blonde d'une dizaine d'années. Le regard désapprobateur du Grand Dragon n'affecta pas l'expression déterminée qu'elle arborait.

-Tu es retournée à Camelot, constata Kilgarrah. Tu sais très bien que si les chevaliers te capturent, ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer, même en sachant que tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour venir en aide aux habitants de la cité.

La fillette ignora les remontrances du dragon.

-As-tu prévenu Merlin de la survie de Morgane ?

-Oui, répondit-il, je l'ai aussi informé de l'influence qu'un sorcier aussi puissant qu'Emrys pouvait avoir sur les œufs de dragon qu'il faisait éclore.

Kilgarrah marqua à une pause, fixant l'enfant du regard.

-Ce dont je ne lui ai pas encore parlé, reprit-il, c'est de l'influence qu'une personne aussi désintéressée que Merlin, et non plus Emrys, pouvait avoir. Il ne sait pas encore que lorsqu'il fait éclore un œuf, il fait ce qu'aucun Seigneur des Dragons n'a jamais fait.

-Sa magie se mêle à son dévouement, compléta la petite fille, transférant une partie de lui-même au dragon.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

-Il a fait de moi une dragonne avec une part de lui si forte que je peux devenir humaine, constata-t-elle amèrement. Cela fait-il de moi une sorte de monstre ? Est-ce pour cela que tu ne lui as pas dit ce qu'il avait fait de moi ?

-Tu es une créature à part, jeune dragonne. Vous l'êtes tous les deux, Merlin et toi. Vous êtes loin d'être des monstres. Vous êtes destinés à réaliser de grandes choses. Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je connais le jeune magicien. S'il apprend que la dragonne pour laquelle il a risqué sa vie prend des risques aussi inconsidérés, se promène dans Camelot de jour comme de nuit en affichant sa magie aux yeux de tous, il se sentira coupable de l'avoir mise en danger, même si nous savons tous deux qu'il n'y est pour rien.

-Je ne peux pas laisser tous ces gens souffrir alors que j'ai les moyens de les aider ! s'offusqua Aithusa.

-Ta compassion et ton courage te viennent sans aucun doute de ton Seigneur des Dragons. Mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies aussi hérité de son inconscience et de sa trop grande facilité à accorder sa confiance. Inconscience car tu prends d'énormes risques en exposant ta magie. Trop grande confiance car tu crois en Morgane. Lui aussi a autrefois cru en la bonté de la sorcière. Mais elle l'a trahi.

* * *

Mordred était en train de rédiger une lettre lorsqu'on lui annonça le retour de ses hommes. Il fit entrer les trois sorciers dans ses appartements.

-Nous avons brûlé les maisons et tué leurs habitants, annonça l'un d'eux. Il ne reste plus rien du village.

-Très bien, approuva Mordred. Avez-vous dit aux survivants d'où venaient vos ordres ?

-Nous avons proclamé haut et fort agir au nom du mage Mordred qui ramènera la magie dans tous les royaumes et mettra fin aux jours des traîtres au pouvoir.

Mordred hocha la tête, satisfait.

-Placez chacun de nos hommes dans un groupe de trois et donnez à chaque groupe la mission de détruire plusieurs villages des royaumes. Attaquez-vous aussi aux lieux de pouvoir, les nobles et les rois ne doivent pas échapper à notre avertissement.

Puis, le jeune garçon fit signe aux sorciers de sortir et s'attela de nouveau à sa lettre. Si tout se passait bien, elle lui garantirait de puissants alliés : les guerriers invisibles. Depuis la fondation de cette cité dans laquelle il régnait en maitre, Mordred avait tout fait pour mobiliser des sorciers venant de tous les royaumes et se constituer une véritable armée. Tout cela dans un but : mettre fin à l'œuvre d'Uther Pendragon, le traître, le monstre qui avait détruit tant de vies par sa folie.

Mordred n'oublierait jamais le moment où il avait finalement compris que le seul moyen de mettre fin aux souffrances du peuple magique était de répliquer par la force. C'était après l'attaque des chevaliers de Camelot sur le campement druide où il se trouvait, après la perte de Dame Morgane qui avait été récupérée par les hommes d'Uther. Aglain avait péri dans cette attaque, c'était un homme bon, c'était un ami. Mais les druides étaient des gens pacifiques, jamais ils n'emploieraient la violence, même contre ceux qui les pourchassaient aux quatre coins du monde et les exécutaient.

Mordred avait alors rejoint Alvarr dans sa quête du cristal de Neathid, ce fut pour lui un premier moyen d'agir contre l'oppression d'Uther. Mais Emrys avait empêché la réalisation de ce plan et avait révélé son vrai visage en tentant de faire arrêter Mordred par des chevaliers de Camelot. La véritable identité d'Emrys était celle d'un lâche capable de livrer l'un des siens à la mort. Alors, Mordred avait mis tous ses efforts dans la création d'une cité, un lieu qui n'accueillerait que les êtres magiques et les entraînerait afin d'en faire une armée.

Aujourd'hui, Uther était mort, mais les traîtres étaient encore au pouvoir : les dirigeants des différents royaumes avaient tous choisi de bannir la magie lorsqu'Uther l'avait fait. Grâce à son armée, Mordred pourrait bientôt prendre sa revanche sur eux, sur Arthur Pendragon et sur Emrys.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Voilà un premier chapitre pour mettre les choses en place. Comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est un peu particulier pour ce qui est d'Aithusa. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est négatif. Je suis seule pour écrire, je n'ai pas de bêta donc je manque terriblement de recul.

A+


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Ramener la clarté là où tout n'est qu'ombre**

Des mois plus tôt, lorsqu'Aithusa n'avait que quelques semaines, la jeune dragonne voyageait avec Kilgarrah et n'avait pas la moindre intention de mettre un jour les pieds dans Camelot. Mais quand elle avait réalisé à quel point elle était différente, l'enseignement du Grand Dragon sur la destinée et les prophéties ne lui avaient plus suffi. Elle devait en apprendre plus sur les humains et la magie des hommes, trouver quelqu'un qui lui enseignerait ce savoir.

Lorsqu'elle avait abordé ce sujet avec Kilgarrah, ce dernier avait grommelé qu'il ne connaissait que deux personnes assez folles pour pratiquer la magie dans le royaume et qu'elles étaient toutes les deux assez folles pour la pratiquer au sein même de la cité de Camelot. La première personne était Merlin. La seconde était un vieil homme étrange qui se faisait appeler L'Archiviste.

Il habitait une maison plutôt discrète dans une zone isolée de la cité et ne sortait presque jamais. Lors de la première visite d'Aithusa, le vieil homme avait paru sur le qui-vive, ne semblant pas totalement lui faire confiance. Il ne répondait pas aux questions qu'elle lui posait. Elle ignorait quelle était son histoire, pourquoi il sortait si peu et pourquoi Kilgarrah le connaissait sous le nom de L'Archiviste. Cependant, il avait très vite compris qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à comprendre et contrôler ses propres capacités et il était devenu son professeur, lui enseignant comment gérer sa magie.

Il ne faisait plus que très peu de magie lui-même mais ses connaissances dans ce domaine étaient illimitées.

Lorsqu'Aithusa se rendait à un cours de magie chez L'Archiviste, elle ne portait pas de cape et personne n'imaginait qu'elle pouvait avoir une seconde identité.

Peu à peu, l'homme s'était ouvert à Aithusa et il lui avait finalement révélé son véritable nom : Sylt. Mais Aithusa ne le considérait comme un véritable membre de sa famille que depuis le jour où Morgane avait pris le contrôle de Camelot, quelques mois plus tôt.

_Aithusa se trouvait chez Sylt lorsqu'elle entendit pour la première fois la voix du destin dans son esprit: "Il est temps." disait Morgane._

_Quelques instants plus tard, des hurlements se faisaient entendre dans Camelot tandis qu'un flot de soldats envahissait la cité, Agravain et Morgane à leur tête. Certaines maisons étaient en feu et la panique régnait dans les rues. Sylt réagit en un instant:_

_-Ils n'hésiteront pas à entrer dans les maisons et à s'en prendre à nous, dit-il en saisissant le bras d'Aithusa. Suis-moi._

_Il la conduisit vers l'arrière de la maison, une partie de l'habitation où elle n'était encore jamais allée. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent face à un mur d'apparence banale, Sylt prononça quelques mots dans la langue de l'ancienne religion et une ouverture apparut devant eux. Le vieil homme s'y engouffra rapidement, entraînant Aithusa à sa suite et refermant à la hâte derrière eux. _

_-Ici nous serons à l'abri, assura-t-il._

_-Je l'ai entendue, bredouilla Aithusa terrifiée, elle disait qu'il était temps. Que va-t-elle faire ? On m'a dit que la dernière fois que Morgane avait pris le trône, elle avait ordonné à ses archers de tirer sur la population ! Elle a une nouvelle fois pris le trône, je le sais !_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne t'arrivera, promit Sylt. Cette pièce est protégée par un sort._

_Surprise, Aithusa observa l'endroit où ils étaient cachés. C'était une gigantesque bibliothèque. Il y avait d'innombrables étagères chargées d'une quantité incalculable de livres. D'étranges cristaux étaient visibles sur certains d'entre eux._

_-La magie était autorisée avant la Purge, et c'était un véritable atout. La pièce où nous nous trouvons en contient la preuve, quoi qu'ait pu faire croire Uther Pendragon._

_-Où sommes-nous exactement?_

_-Cette bibliothèque représente la totalité des archives magiques de Camelot. Lorsqu'Uther a voulu les détruire pendant la Purge, je les ai protégées en les déplaçant ici et en lançant un sort de dissimulation._

_Aithusa était trop étonnée pour répondre à cela. Voyant son expression perplexe, le vieil homme conclut :_

_-Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je suis surnommé L'Archiviste._

* * *

_Arthur n'était plus dans la cité, Aithusa le savait car, depuis leur refuge, Sylt et elle entendaient les soldats discuter à l'extérieur. Si le roi avait disparu, quel espoir restait-il aux habitants de Camelot ?_

_-Ne cède pas à la panique, Aithusa, dit calmement Sylt. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le royaume est pris d'assaut. Je l'ai connu en des temps prospères et en des temps douloureux mais il a toujours été la cible d'attaques et s'en est toujours sorti._

_-Vous avez longtemps vécu ici, si vous étiez là au moment de la Purge. Comment était-ce lorsque la magie était permise ?_

_Sylt prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre._

_-Animé. Les rues étaient pleines de magiciens qui jetaient des sorts parfois bruyants, parfois colorés, mais toujours imprévisibles. Les sorciers du château expérimentaient régulièrement dans leurs appartements et les résultats étaient souvent inattendus. Ce n'était pas la paix et l'harmonie, ce n'était pas un conte de fées, mais la vie était légère. Après la Purge, la population s'est habituée à vivre dans l'inquiétude permanente. Même les gens qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie et ne l'avait jamais pratiquée. Car la suspicion de sorcellerie pesait sur chacun, Uther Pendragon était devenu paranoïaque et tyrannique._

_-Que faisiez-vous avant la Purge ?_

_Sylt parlait pour la première fois de son passé, et Aithusa voulait saisir cette chance pour en apprendre enfin à son sujet._

_-J'étais bibliothécaire, je travaillais avec Geoffroy de Monmouth aux archives de Camelot. C'est pour cela que je tiens tant à protéger l'histoire magique du royaume. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Uther la détruire et prétendre que rien de tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Vois-tu les cristaux posés sur les étagères ? Ils viennent de l'antre de cristal. De puissants sorciers pourraient s'en servir pour voir le futur mais, à Camelot, même ceux qui n'avaient jamais fait de magie pouvaient les utiliser pour observer le passé. Ils sont donc une partie primordiale des archives qui ne pouvait être détruite. J'ai utilisé un sort pour déplacer la bibliothèque entière mais, comme tu peux le deviner, la puissance nécessaire pour un tel enchantement sur de grandes distances dépasse de loin mes capacités, c'est pourquoi je l'ai simplement sortie du château et dissimulée. Puis, comme ce fut le cas pour tous les sorciers, j'ai dû fuir le château à mon tour afin d'échapper à la folie du roi. Depuis, je vis ici, veillant sur les archives et évitant de sortir de la maison de peur d'être reconnu._

_Jamais Sylt ne s'était tant ouvert à Aithusa. Après une telle histoire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond respect pour le vieil homme qui avait dédié sa vie à la protection de ces archives. Elle n'avait vu auparavant que les dégâts qu'Uther avait causés sur Morgane, et elle constatait à présent les sacrifices que certains avaient dû faire pour préserver leur passé, leur identité. Elle sentit les larmes monter en elle._

_-Uther… murmura-t-elle. Tout ce qu'il a fait… Tout cela par vengeance… Il reproche à la magie de lui avoir pris son épouse et persécute tant de gens innocents en représailles._

_-Et les victimes de ces représailles cherchent à se venger en s'en prenant à tout Camelot et à Arthur. C'est ce que fait Morgane. Tant d'autres innocents sont victimes de représailles à leur tour._

_-Alors Camelot cherche à se venger et tue plus encore de sorciers. _

_Aithusa était horrifiée._

_-Le cycle infernal de la haine et de la terreur est sans fin, répondit Sylt avec tristesse, et son regard semblait hanté par des souvenirs trop douloureux pour être évoqués. Le seul moyen d'y mettre fin est le pardon, ajouta-t-il. Si une personne refuse de se laisser guider par un désir de vengeance et choisit de communiquer avec le camp ennemi, alors un retour à la paix peut être envisagé. Là où tout n'est qu'ombre, la clarté sera ramenée._

_Et Aithusa connaissait une telle personne. Quelqu'un qui mettait chaque jour ses propres souffrances de côté pour réconcilier les deux camps. Merlin. Merlin avait beaucoup souffert du bannissement de la magie, elle l'avait appris à travers les récits de Kilgarrah. Pourtant, il vivait au sein de Camelot et risquait sa propre vie pour protéger le fils de l'homme à l'origine de son malheur._

_Ce jour-là, dans cette bibliothèque, Aithusa prit une décision. Depuis ce refuge, elle entendait les cris désespérés des habitants de Camelot, blessés par les hommes de la cruelle sorcière. Aithusa décida qu'elle ne laisserait plus le malheur s'abattre sur les innocentes victimes d'un projet de vengeance. Elle aussi pouvait ramener la clarté. Chaque hurlement qui se faisait entendre à l'extérieur de la maison de Sylt était un appel au secours. Camelot avait besoin d'elle._

Aithusa ajusta sa cape bleue et s'assura que son visage était dissimulé sous sa capuche. Depuis sa résolution du jour de l'attaque de Morgane, elle était secrètement venue en aide aux habitants de Camelot en les guérissant, en leur fournissant de quoi se nourrir et en les protégeant des soldats. Maintenant que Morgane était partie, sa tache se compliquait : on l'avait en effet dénoncée à Arthur et elle était désormais recherchée par les chevaliers de Camelot. Elle devait donc redoubler de précautions.

Cette nuit, elle s'occuperait de la partie ouest de la ville, c'était la partie où se trouvait le plus grand nombre de blessés après les attaques des hommes de Morgane. De véritables sauvages. Une fois la cité conquise, les soldats n'avaient eu aucun remord à piller les maisons et à s'en prendre à leurs propriétaires, et Morgane ne les en avait certainement pas empêchés. Certains disaient même qu'elle avait elle-même organisé des combats entre ses hommes et des chevaliers de Camelot à l'intérieur du château. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'une femme aussi déséquilibrée et cruelle puisse un jour redevenir saine d'esprit et humaine.

Il faisait nuit noire dans les ruelles de Camelot mais Aithusa pouvait voir que l'intérieur de certaines maisons était éclairé. Elle avait pris soin durant la journée de repérer les habitations où se trouvaient les gens les plus mal en point. Se dirigeant vers une petite maison, elle vérifia que personne ne pouvait la voir et se faufila à l'intérieur. Dans l'obscurité, elle pouvait voir une silhouette étendue sur un lit. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, victime d'une infection après avoir été blessé à l'épaule. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Sous sa forme humaine, la dragonne voyait nettement moins bien dans le noir et elle dut se résigner à éclairer la pièce par magie. Une fois de plus, elle s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention puis elle se pencha sur la forme allongée pour l'examiner. Elle devait agir vite, l'homme était d'une pâleur extrême, il agonisait. Le souffle de guérison d'Aithusa le recouvrit, comme il l'avait fait pour Morgane et pour tant d'autres avant elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama une voix féminine, affolée.

Aithusa se retourna brusquement, surprise. Une femme se tenait debout, une bougie à la main, et la dévisageait avec frayeur. C'était l'épouse de l'homme qu'elle venait de guérir, Aithusa la reconnut car elle lui avait parlé à plusieurs reprises en allant chez Sylt. La femme l'avait de toute évidence vue pratiquer la magie sur son mari mais, grâce à sa capuche, elle ne l'avait pas reconnue comme étant la petite fille avec qui elle avait discuté en allant chercher de l'eau au puits.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Pourquoi cachez-vous votre visage ?

Aithusa fit un pas en arrière et leva les mains pour signaler qu'elle ne voulait aucun mal à personne, sans risquer de se trahir en parlant. Ce geste avait pour but de l'apaiser mais eut l'effet inverse, la femme crut qu'elle s'apprêtait à utiliser la magie contre elle et poussa un cri. Alors qu'Aithusa tentait de s'approcher et de la calmer pour éviter qu'elle n'alerte les maisons voisines, la jeune femme se jeta sur elle, la bouscula et la fit tomber face contre terre, faisant glisser sa capuche et dévoilant l'arrière de sa tête. Elle se recouvrit à la hâte et se retourna, inquiète, espérant que la femme n'ait pas reconnu sa chevelure. Comme elle n'en montrait aucun signe, Aithusa se leva et prit la fuite.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était repérée au cours d'une de ses tournées. Mais d'habitude, elle avait le temps de s'enfuir avant qu'on ne puisse la toucher. La femme n'avait pas donné l'alerte, préférant sûrement s'assurer que son mari allait bien. Aithusa pouvait donc continuer.

La maison suivante était celle d'une femme qui vivait seule avec ses quatre enfants. Ces derniers allaient bien mais leur mère s'était affamée pour pouvoir les nourrir pendant le règne de Morgane, et elle était tombée gravement malade. Son fils aîné faisait de son mieux pour lui venir en aide mais il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années. Aithusa les observa tous deux depuis l'extérieur, attendant que l'enfant aille se coucher et laisse sa mère seule.

Tout à coup, cette dernière s'effondra sous les yeux de son fils. Elle était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente, tandis que son fils la secouait, paniqué, tentant de la réveiller. Aithusa se précipita à ses côtés.

-Ecarte-toi, dit-elle doucement au garçon, je peux guérir ta mère.

L'enfant se tourna vers elle, il avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Tu es le guérisseur, bégaya-t-il, en reconnaissant sa cape. Tu as soigné le père de mon ami.

Aithusa acquiesça. Elle posa la main sur le front de la jeune mère et laissa à nouveau son pouvoir faire effet.

Les autres maisons furent plus faciles. Personne d'autre ne la surprit et elle put finir sa tournée rapidement. Comme à chaque fois, l'effort l'avait épuisée. Si elle tombait sur des gardes, c'en était fini d'elle, elle n'avait plus la force de se défendre après avoir fait autant de magie, ni même celle de reprendre sa forme de dragon.

Heureusement, rien de tel ne se produisit et elle put se glisser hors de Camelot sans être repérée. Et comme à chaque fois, Kilgarrah l'attendait dans la forêt, prêt à lui faire la leçon.

* * *

Merlin prit soin de vérifier que la porte de sa chambre était correctement fermée avant de sortir son livre de magie. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé la page concernant les sorts de transformation, il entama sa lecture.

Il était écrit qu'il fallait utiliser un objet portant le symbole de la transformation : un signe de l'ancienne religion. D'après l'image du livre, ce symbole représentait un œil entouré de lignes étranges qui s'entrelaçaient.

Si l'on n'avait pas en sa possession un tel objet, il fallait graver soi-même le signe sur n'importe quel objet et l'ensorceler, comme cela était indiqué dans les pages suivantes, en fonction de l'apparence que l'on souhaitait adopter. Une fois cela fait, il suffisait d'avoir l'objet sur soi pour pouvoir se transformer et se retransformer à volonté sans même avoir à prononcer le moindre mot. Lorsqu'on portait l'objet, il n'était pas nécessaire de l'enlever pour reprendre son apparence normale, il suffisait de le vouloir.

Certaines personnes choisissaient de se tracer le symbole directement sur la peau, de manière indélébile. Ainsi, ils ne risquaient pas de perdre l'objet ou de se le faire dérober.

Les avantages de ce sort étaient qu'il permettait de changer d'apparence n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment, en une fraction de seconde et sans avoir à prononcer un seul mot. L'inconvénient était qu'il était très difficile à réaliser et que, même les plus puissants sorciers mettaient parfois plusieurs mois avant d'y parvenir. C'est pourquoi il était souvent lancé sur des objets plutôt que sur les individus eux-mêmes, ainsi plusieurs personnes pouvaient s'en servir.

Merlin poussa un soupir. Il savait que cela ne serait pas facile mais constater que des sorciers bien plus entraînés que lui n'avaient pas réussi à lancer ce sort était plutôt décourageant. Il n'avait aucun objet déjà ensorcelé en sa possession et allait donc devoir en enchanter un lui-même. Il pouvait aussi choisir de tatouer le symbole sur sa peau. Cette option lui plaisait plus que la première pour des raisons pratiques. Pas d'objet à transporter et pouvant être perdu.

Il se mit à chercher l'encre adéquate dans les placards de Gaius. « Elle est l'ombre tapie au sein de ta clarté. » avait dit Kilgarrah à propos de Morgane. Mais elle n'avait pas toujours vécu dans la noirceur. Grâce à ce sort, Merlin ramènerait la clarté là où tout n'était qu'ombre.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Morgane rêvait de l'île des Bénis.

Depuis le sacrifice de Morgause, cela lui arrivait régulièrement : elle était hantée par le souvenir de la Cailleach et de sa prédiction. A chaque fois c'était la même chose : Morgane revoyait la scène, impuissante.

-Celui qu'on nomme Emrys marchera dans ton ombre, disait la Cailleach. Il est ton destin, et il est ta perte.

Pourtant cette fois-ci, le rêve était différent. Morgane était bien sur l'île des Bénis et elle pouvait voir la déchirure du voile en face d'elle mais la Cailleach n'était pas là. Etrangement, Morgane était en train de s'approcher du voile. Elle comprit alors avec horreur qu'elle s'apprêtait à le traverser. Elle voulut arrêter ses pas, pousser un cri, mais elle n'était pas aux commandes de son propre corps. Au moment où elle franchit le voile, son champ de vision devint totalement noir.

Morgane se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'agissait d'une vision du futur, elle en était sûre. Mais le voile avait été fermé ! Pourquoi s'ouvrirait-il à nouveau? Et surtout, pourquoi déciderait-elle de le franchir elle-même ? Peut-être allait-elle parvenir à déchirer une nouvelle fois le voile et à libérer les Dorocha. Emrys la forcerait-il alors à le traverser ? À offrir sa propre vie pour le refermer ?

« Il est ton destin et il est ta perte. »

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Les prochains chapitres porteront de moins en moins sur Aithusa, mais de plus en plus sur Morgane et Merlin, et rapidement sur Arthur qui va découvrir pas mal de choses.

Merci beaucoup à laure marez, lolOw et passion of Imbattables pour les reviews, et bien sûr à ceux qui ont cliqué sur "favorite" et/ou qui suivent l'histoire. Une fois de plus, n'hésitez pas à commenter.

A+


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Les voix du passé**

Pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois de la journée, Merlin prononça la formule inscrite dans son livre de magie. En vain. Il avait tracé sur sa peau le symbole de transformation déjà plusieurs heures auparavant, choisissant de le placer sur la cheville puisqu'il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un le remarque à cet endroit. Depuis, il tentait sans succès d'y appliquer le sort de transformation. Cela lui rappelait l'un de ses premiers jours à Camelot, lorsqu'il avait passé la nuit à tenter d'ensorceler un chien en pierre pour lui donner la vie. Ce sort de transformation avait été bien plus simple à réaliser et n'était par ailleurs que temporaire. Pourtant, Merlin avait eu le plus grand mal à y parvenir.

Désespéré, il relut les instructions. Le livre ne précisait pas comment se choisissait la nouvelle apparence que l'on souhaitait adopter. Merlin avait donc supposé qu'il fallait se la représenter dans son esprit au moment de lancer le sort. N'importe quel jeune homme ayant le physique le plus éloigné possible de celui de Merlin ferait l'affaire.

Mais ce maudit sort refusait de fonctionner !

Frustré et incapable de se concentrer plus longtemps, Merlin décida de ranger son livre de magie et de retenter l'expérience le lendemain. Et le jour suivant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne enfin.

* * *

Pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois de la journée, Arthur se réjouit d'avoir Guenièvre à ses côtés. Gérer toutes les difficultés qui se présentaient depuis la reconquête de Camelot n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire. Il avait fallu s'organiser pour soigner les blessés et fournir à manger à ceux dont les réserves avaient été détruites. La nuit précédente, le sorcier masqué avait de nouveau fait son apparition et guéri les blessures d'une partie des habitants de la zone ouest de la cité. Mais il ne s'était approché d'aucun chevalier et personne n'avait pu l'appréhender.

De son côté, Arthur avait le plus grand mal à estimer les dégâts causés et quelles étaient les zones les plus touchées. Heureusement, la nouvelle reine s'en sortait merveilleusement bien et était un atout formidable. Elle connaissait la plupart des habitants de la partie la plus pauvre de la cité, celle où elle vivait avant, et était allée elle-même rassurer ces gens et se renseigner sur ce dont ils avaient besoin. Les autres zones avaient été gérées par les chevaliers et, à la fin de la journée, Arthur avait enfin l'impression d'avoir progressé. Des plans de reconstruction avaient été préparés et tout redeviendrait bientôt comme avant.

Cette pensée plaisante était toutefois assombrie par la peur d'une nouvelle attaque. A chaque nouvel assaut, qu'il vienne de Morgane, d'un autre sorcier ou d'un royaume voisin, c'était la population qui en payait le prix. Arthur devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher que cela ne se reproduise. Dans ce but, pourquoi ne pas commencer par des négociations et des alliances avec les royaumes voisins ? C'était donc cette pensée qui occupait son esprit lorsqu'il alla se coucher ce soir là.

Ce fut quand Merlin le réveilla le lendemain matin qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas vu son serviteur une seule fois la veille.

-Où étais-tu passé ?

-Je pensais, bredouilla Merlin, que vous ne voudriez pas de moi dans vos pattes pour gérer …euh, des problèmes d'état.

Arthur était incrédule. Merlin ne vivait que pour aider son prochain. Etre absent alors que des gens avaient besoin d'aide ne lui ressemblait pas. Arthur remarqua aussi qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

-Mais que faisais-tu toute la journée ?

Une expression étrange passa alors sur le visage de Merlin, comme si ce qu'il avait fait la veille l'avait… contrarié. Oui, c'était le mot qui correspondait. Mais elle disparut très vite, remplacée par un grand sourire.

-J'ai lavé vos vêtements, fait briller votre armure, poli votre épée, nettoyé les étables…

Alors que la liste continuait à n'en plus finir, Arthur regretta d'avoir demandé.

Le roi convoqua une nouvelle réunion de la Table Ronde durant laquelle il s'agissait de faire la liste des pays alliés de Camelot et de ses ennemis. Aussi Arthur fut-il extrêmement surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne ne savait exactement quels étaient les alliés du royaume. Certains accords avaient été signés des dizaines d'années plus tôt mais ignorés, des guerres et des trahisons avaient eu lieu et quelques royaumes n'avaient même plus la moindre relation avec Camelot.

-Nous devons inviter les dirigeants de tous les royaumes voisins, décida Arthur. Ici, à Camelot. Il est indispensable de s'assurer que la paix sera maintenue. Une grande réunion doit être tenue et nous devons unifier les royaumes dans la paix.

Arthur savait que cela ne serait pas facile, les rois et reines seraient à Camelot pour de nombreuses semaines de négociations, à supposer qu'ils acceptent de venir. En effet, les relations avec certains d'entre eux étaient loin d'être au beau fixe. C'était particulièrement vrai pour le roi Odin, qui était responsable de la mort d'Uther et dont le fils avait été tué par Arthur. Ce dernier allait devoir se montrer très convaincant lorsqu'il rédigerait les lettres d'invitation. Peut-être demanderait-il de l'aide à Guenièvre. Ou Merlin. Après tout, son serviteur avait rédigé certains de ses meilleurs discours par le passé.

* * *

Merlin ouvrit son livre de magie, bien décidé à tenter encore l'expérience. Arthur était à nouveau très pris aujourd'hui et n'aurait pas besoin de lui.

Tout comme le jour précédent, il essaya de nombreuses heures d'affilée, sans succès. L'inquiétude commençait à le gagner. Que ferait-il s'il n'y arrivait jamais? Pourtant, la magie avait toujours été instinctive chez lui. Elle faisait partie de lui et se manifestait lorsqu'il en avait besoin. D'un simple regard, il fit tourner les pages du livre, comme pour se prouver qu'il en était capable.

Une page attira alors son attention. Il y était question de convoquer les morts. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'y arrêta un instant. L'incantation évoquée lui était étrangement familière : pouvait-il s'agir du sortilège réalisé quelques années plus tôt par Morgause pour invoquer la mère d'Arthur? Merlin s'était toujours demandé si l'esprit apparu ce jour-là n'avait été qu'une illusion crée par Morgause pour arriver à ses fins ou s'il s'agissait véritablement d'Ygraine. Mais d'après ce livre, le sort de était bel et bien réel.

Merlin se demanda alors s'il serait capable de le lancer lui-même. De faire revenir quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants. Il avait perdu tant de proches, des personnes qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir. Une vague de chagrin le traversa, comme à chaque fois qu'il baissait sa garde et laissait ses souvenirs le submerger. Mais, cette fois-ci, la douleur était accompagnée d'une lueur d'espoir. Will. Freya. Son père. Lancelot. Aurait-il une chance de les revoir ? Merlin souhaitait plus que tout les serrer dans ses bras, leur dire à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Se remémorer son enfance avec Will. Embrasser Freya une dernière fois. Se laisser guider et réconforter par son père. Remercier Lancelot d'avoir été un si bon ami.

Mais cet espoir pouvait être détruit, le sort pouvait s'avérer impossible à lancer. Une terrible crainte d'être déçu assaillit le cœur de Merlin. Envahi par des émotions contradictoires, il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait en silence que lorsqu'une larme tomba sur la page au-dessus de laquelle il était penché.

Refusant de se laisser aller à l'espoir pour être ensuite désenchanté, il lut avec soin les instructions à suivre. En plus de l'incantation à prononcer, un objet magique particulier devait être utilisé : la coquille d'un œuf de dragon. Merlin en avait une en sa possession. Au moment de l'éclosion d'Aithusa, Kilgarrah lui avait conseillé de la garder. Elle possédait, avait-il dit, des propriétés uniques, une puissance immense venue du dragon qu'elle avait abrité, une puissance accumulée pendant des années avant l'éclosion et donc une concentration inégalée de pouvoir. Ainsi, c'était le seul objet suffisamment puissant pour certains sorts. Pour cette invocation, la coquille permettait l'ouverture du portail vers le monde des morts tandis que la formule était un appel à la personne que l'on souhaitait invoquer. Merlin pouvait donc le faire! Mais une difficulté se posait. Ne disposant que d'une coquille, il ne pourrait appeler qu'une seule personne, tout comme Morgause n'avait pu ouvrir le portail qu'une fois pour la mère d'Arthur.

Merlin se demanda où elle avait pu se procurer la coquille qu'elle avait utilisée pour cela. Il s'agissait d'un objet très rare, difficile à se procurer lorsqu'on n'était pas un Seigneur des Dragons. Il se promit d'en parler avec Kilgarrah. Pour l'heure, il devait trouver quelle personne il essaierait d'invoquer. Puis il lui faudrait essayer à nouveau le sortilège de transformation.

Merlin ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, hanté par les voix du passé. Les visages de Will, Freya, Balinor et Lancelot tournoyaient dans son esprit. Non seulement il ne parvenait pas à faire un choix mais il se demandait aussi si invoquer un mort était vraiment une bonne idée. Comment être sûr qu'ouvrir le portail vers le monde des esprits était sans danger ? Certes, rien de catastrophique ne s'était produit quand Morgause avait fait venir la mère d'Arthur, mais Merlin gardait encore un souvenir douloureux du moment où le voile séparant les deux mondes avait été déchiré et où les Dorocha avaient envahi le royaume.

Lorsque Gaius entra dans sa chambre pour le réveiller comme chaque matin, il le trouva assis sur son lit, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, le faisant sursauter.

Alors, Merlin lui expliqua. Il lui parla de son intention et de ses doutes. Il lui montra la page du livre où se trouvait l'incantation et Gaius prétendit ne pas remarquer les traces encore visibles des larmes qu'il avait versées la veille.

-Ils me manquent tellement, murmura Merlin. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de répandre le chaos dans notre monde. Si jamais je commettais une erreur en lançant ce sortilège, le voile pourrait à nouveau se déchirer.

Il avait pris sa décision, il ne le ferait pas. Le risque était trop grand.

-Un jour, le rassura Gaius, tu seras le plus grand sorcier que le monde ait jamais connu, la magie n'aura plus aucun secret pour toi. Ce jour là, tu pourras lancer ce sort sans crainte car tu seras capable de déjouer tous les risques.

Et par cette simple phrase, l'expression tourmentée de Merlin fut remplacée par un sourire. Gaius avait raison. Aujourd'hui, il n'en savait pas assez pour prendre un tel risque. Mais un jour, il en saurait suffisamment. Il devait simplement prendre son mal en patience.

* * *

-Levez-vous vite, Sire ! dit Merlin en secouant le roi. Un groupe de chevaliers vient de rentrer de patrouille et demande à vous voir de toute urgence.

En un instant, Arthur était debout. Merlin l'habilla rapidement et il se rendit à l'entrée du château où l'attendait la patrouille du seigneur Léon.

-Plusieurs villages ont été la cible d'attaques de sorciers, annonça ce dernier. Ils ont brûlé les maisons et tué presque tout le monde. Il faut envoyer du secours sur place pour venir en aide aux survivants.

Le malheur ne cesserait donc jamais de s'abattre sur Camelot. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une malédiction, jetée sur la totalité du royaume. Le rêve de paix d'Arthur était bien loin de se réaliser ! Il donna immédiatement l'ordre de rassembler les chevaliers pour les préparer à intervenir.

-Combien de villages ont été touchés ? demanda-t-il.

-Des dizaines de villages dans Camelot. Et plus encore dans les autres royaumes : celui de la reine Annis, du roi Godwyn, du roi Bayard, … Certains de ces souverains ont eux-mêmes été attaqués dans leur propre palais. Ils n'ont eu la vie sauve que pour une seule raison : tous ces massacres sont un avertissement. Un puissant mage a à ses ordres une armée de sorciers à qui il a donné l'ordre de perpétrer ces atrocités pour faire passer un message grâce aux survivants. Il dit que la magie sera ramenée dans tous les royaumes et qu'il mettra fin au règne des traîtres aujourd'hui au pouvoir.

Une armée de sorciers ! Quelles chances avaient-ils face à une telle menace ? Arthur observa chacun de ses chevaliers. Nombre d'entre eux semblaient terrifiés mais certains avaient une mine résolue. Ils étaient prêts à se battre et à mourir pour protéger le royaume. Ils croyaient en leur roi.

Arthur devait se montrer courageux et affronter le danger, se montrer digne de la confiance de ses hommes. Mais pas en constituant une armée et en se ruant sans réfléchir à l'assaut de ces sorciers. Non, le moyen le plus efficace de s'en sortir était de s'en tenir à son plan initial. S'allier aux autres royaumes comme cela était prévu, et, ensemble, ils pourraient lutter. Après de tels évènements, les autres monarques seraient plus enclins à accepter son invitation et à coopérer. Arthur mobilisa le nombre de chevaliers nécessaire pour venir en aide aux villages en détresse, leur donnant l'ordre d'apporter nourriture et soins aux survivants. Puis, il retourna dans sa chambre. La rédaction des lettres qu'il souhaitait envoyer dans les différents royaumes n'avait jamais été aussi urgente.

* * *

-Le roi Arthur a convoqué une grande réunion à laquelle il invite les dirigeants de tous les royaumes voisins. Il propose une alliance pour lutter contre nos attaques ! annonça le sorcier à Mordred. Tout le monde en parle, où que l'on aille. Il y a de fortes chances que cette invitation soit acceptée, après les dégâts que nous avons causés.

Mordred fut légèrement pris de court par cette information mais cela ne dura pas.

-C'est loin d'être un problème, répondit-il. Notre armée sera bientôt prête à attaquer. Si cette invitation d'Arthur est effectivement acceptée, cela signifie que tous les dirigeants des royaumes seront réunis en un seul lieu. Nous pourrons alors passer à l'attaque et nous débarrasser de tous les traîtres en une seule fois. Il est temps que des gens véritablement puissants soient au pouvoir. Il est temps que ceux qui pratiquent la magie prennent la place de ces faibles monarques.

* * *

Une fois les émissaires de Camelot envoyés de tous côtés, Arthur n'avait plus qu'à attendre les réponses. Il avait bien pris soin de souligner dans ses messages que Camelot avait résisté à un très grand nombre d'attaques magiques et qu'il serait donc judicieux de s'allier à lui dans la lutte contre cette armée de sorciers. Cependant, les différends qui avaient déchiré les royaumes pendant des années pouvaient jouer en sa défaveur si l'invitation était refusée en leurs noms.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Camelot se préparait à entrer en guerre et cela se ressentait dans l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Des réserves d'armes et de provisions étaient faites et les entraînements des chevaliers s'intensifiaient. De plus, des réunions stratégiques commencèrent à prendre place autour de la Table Ronde.

-Que savons-nous de ce mage tout puissant ? interrogea Arthur au cours de l'une d'elles. Qui est-il ? Où vit-il ? Par où attaquera-t-il ?

-La seule chose que nous savons est qu'il répond au nom de Mordred. Peut-être faudrait-il demander à Gaius s'il en a entendu parler.

Arthur pâlit soudainement à la mention du nom du mage.

Mordred.

Arthur n'avait entendu ce nom qu'une seule fois auparavant, et il était prononcé par un petit garçon qui lui disait qui il était. Des années plus tard, cette voix du passé s'adressait donc à nouveau à lui mais, cette fois-ci, c'était une déclaration de guerre.

Non, c'était impossible. Le jeune garçon innocent qu'Arthur avait sauvé d'Uther quelques années plus tôt ne pouvait pas être responsable de telles horreurs. Arthur ne pouvait pas avoir sauvé la personne qui allait causer la fin de Camelot. C'était tout simplement impossible.

A ses côtés, le visage de Guenièvre portait une identique expression de stupéfaction et d'effroi. Mais en retrait derrière les chevaliers, Merlin paraissait plus accablé que surpris. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un dont la plus grande crainte vient de se réaliser sous ses yeux. Cela sembla curieux à Arthur mais, noyé dans un flot d'émotions, il n'y prêta pas attention. Après tout, peut-être son trouble lui faisait-il voir des choses.

Le poids de la culpabilité qui l'écrasait en cet instant était sans pareil. Il avait déjà commis des erreurs dans son existence mais celle-ci était de loin la plus terrible de toutes. Il avait cru bien agir en aidant l'enfant druide à s'échapper malgré les lois de Camelot, les lois de son propre père, et il en payait maintenant le prix. Ou plutôt, d'autres en payaient le prix. Les centaines de villageois massacrés ces derniers jours étaient morts à cause d'Arthur.

-Tout va bien, Sire ? s'inquiéta le seigneur Perceval.

Tous les chevaliers le dévisageaient, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis la révélation qui lui avait été assénée. Arthur baissa le regard. Il ne pouvait pas poursuivre cette conversation. Il bredouilla quelques excuses et se leva de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Son agitation ne fit qu'amplifier l'inquiétude des chevaliers mais il ne pouvait pas rester un instant de plus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, une pensée traversa son esprit. D'abord Morgane, puis le sorcier qui avait tué Uther, et maintenant Mordred : Arthur avait encore été trahi par un sorcier. On s'était encore joué de lui. Son père avait finalement raison. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ceux qui pratiquaient la magie, aussi jeunes soient-ils. Il se tourna vers les chevaliers encore assis autour de la Table Ronde et posa une simple question :

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de l'enfant à la cape bleue ?

Le changement brutal de sujet perturba les chevaliers mais l'un d'entre eux répondit tout de même :

-Très peu, Sire. Mais certains disent avoir vu des cheveux dépasser de sa cape. Il s'agirait d'une fillette blonde.

Arthur hocha la tête.

-Lorsque nous l'arrêterons, poursuivit-il, elle sera brûlée le jour même.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Bon. Cette fic est la première longue histoire que j'écris depuis un long moment, et j'avoue être terrifiée à l'idée de me ramasser. J'avais dans l'idée de faire vraiment la suite de la saison 4, en me concentrant sur tous les personnages, c'est pour cette raison qu'il y a autant de points de vue différents dans un seul chapitre, et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne peux pas mettre tous les points de vue dans un seul. Personne ne m'a fait de reproches à ce sujet, mais si vous trouvez que c'est trop fractionné pour qu'on suive correctement, faites le moi savoir s'il vous plaît, j'essaierai de faire un effort là-dessus.

A+


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Dilemme moral**

Merlin avait beau comprendre la réaction d'Arthur, le voir durcir ainsi son opinion sur la magie était douloureux. Arthur venait de décider de mettre à mort une fillette ! Mordred avait fait d'Arthur ce que Nimueh avait fait d'Uther : un monstre sanguinaire. Merlin ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer : non, Arthur n'était pas comme son père, Arthur avait un bon fond et ne laisserait pas cette expérience l'aveugler. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

Parmi les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, l'incompréhension était totale. Merlin pouvait voir leurs expressions troublées. Personne ne savait pourquoi le roi avait quitté si précipitamment la réunion et personne ne savait pourquoi il avait brutalement changé de point de vue sur l'enfant. Tout le monde avait bien sûr senti que ce bouleversement avait un rapport avec la conversation qui se tenait juste avant le départ du roi mais le reste était totalement obscur. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient préoccupés car, en ce temps de crise, le roi devait être capable de diriger son royaume plus que jamais.

Laissant les hommes d'Arthur, Merlin suivit Gwen. Cette dernière sortit de la salle de la Table Ronde. Elle sourit faiblement à Merlin lorsqu'elle vit qu'il lui avait emboîté le pas et tous deux se rendirent dans les appartements du roi, où se trouvait Arthur. Ce dernier était assis par terre, adossé au mur et totalement immobile. Ni Merlin, ni Gwen n'osèrent interrompre le silence. Ce fut Arthur qui le brisa :

-C'est ma faute, dit-il amèrement. Tous ces gens sont morts à cause de moi. Comment puis-je me prétendre digne d'être roi si je ne prends que de mauvaises décisions ?

-Nous sommes tous responsables, dit Gwen, le visage défait. Comment un garçon innocent tel que Mordred a-t-il pu tourner ainsi ? Je pensais que les druides étaient pacifiques.

-De la même façon que Morgane. A cause de la sorcellerie.

Le ton d'Arthur était catégorique et, une fois de plus, le cœur de Merlin se serra. Il fit un pas en arrière, incapable de trouver ses mots, tandis que Gwen s'approchait d'Arthur et posait la main sur son épaule.

-Nous pouvons encore sauver Camelot. Tu ne peux pas renoncer et abandonner ton peuple.

-Je multiplie les erreurs et ne fait confiance qu'aux mauvaises personnes, rétorqua-t-il. Je pensais être capable de régner mais on me prouve chaque jour le contraire. Je devrais laisser ma place à quelqu'un de plus compétent. Quelqu'un de moins naïf qui ne fera pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.

-Personne n'est plus compétent que toi, Arthur. Tu es né pour endosser ce rôle. Tu ne peux pas abandonner alors que tant de personnes ont besoin de ton aide. Et tu n'es pas seul. Tous les chevaliers de Camelot croient en toi.

-Parce qu'ils ignorent que je suis responsable de cette catastrophe ! S'ils le savaient, ils perdraient toute confiance et ils auraient raison. Je ne mérite pas cette confiance.

Merlin assistait, impuissant, à cet échange. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Arthur se mettait à douter de son aptitude à régner. La dernière était d'ailleurs très récente : en découvrant la trahison de son oncle, il avait été sur le point de renoncer, Merlin avait eu le plus grand mal à lui faire reprendre espoir. Mais il avait réussi. Cette fois-ci était différente car c'était la fois de trop. Le plus dur pour Arthur était d'apprendre à vivre avec les erreurs qu'il avait commises, et celle-ci allait sans aucun doute le hanter.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce que deviendrait Mordred, personne ne pouvait le deviner ! dit Gwen. Et n'importe qui avec un cœur aurait agi de la même façon. Il était injuste d'exécuter un jeune garçon innocent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est produit ensuite mais, lorsque nous l'avons recueilli, il était innocent.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte Guenièvre !

Arthur était maintenant debout et sa colère le faisait trembler. Guenièvre se figea sur place, elle n'osait plus parler mais Merlin pouvait voir qu'elle tentait de contenir ses larmes.

-J'ai désobéi à mon père ! cria Arthur. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passerait, il m'avait prévenu mais je ne l'ai pas écouté.

Merlin avait quant à lui désobéi à Kilgarrah. Le Grand Dragon savait très bien ce qu'il se passerait, il l'avait prévenu mais Merlin ne l'avait pas écouté. C'en est fini, pensa Merlin. Arthur allait renoncer à tout. Son peuple, le royaume, l'unification. Il ne réaliserait jamais sa destinée. Et tout cela à cause de Merlin.

-Non, tu as pris la bonne décision, insista Gwen, mais sa voix avait perdu toute conviction.

-La bonne décision ? cria Arthur. Ils sont morts !

La reine était en pleurs.

-Tu ne peux pas renoncer, répéta-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Merlin, désespérée, son regard le suppliant d'intervenir. De ne pas laisser Arthur faire cela. De ne pas le laisser perdre courage. Merlin voulut parler mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

-Tu ne peux pas te laisser abattre, Arthur, implora-t-elle. Il faut que nous réparions cette erreur.

S'efforçant d'atteindre son mari, de lui faire comprendre de quelque manière que ce soit, elle attrapa ses épaules et tenta de le faire réagir en le secouant.

-S'il te plaît, le royaume a besoin de toi. Sans toi nous sommes perdus.

-Gwen, commença Arthur, je…

Mais Merlin ne pouvait pas laisser cette scène se poursuivre plus longtemps.

-Arthur, l'interrompit-il.

Et ce dernier se tourna vers son serviteur, qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début.

-C'est ma faute, dit Merlin, la voix tremblante. Lorsque nous avons sauvé Mordred, je savais déjà ce qu'il deviendrait mais je ne l'ai pas arrêté.

* * *

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Gwen écarquilla les yeux. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Il l'avait dit. Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Merlin rassembla son courage.

-S'il quelqu'un doit se sentir coupable, poursuivit-il, c'est bien moi. Pas vous, Arthur. Ni toi, Gwen. Ni même Morgane. Vous ignoriez ce qui allait se passer. Le seul responsable, c'est moi. On m'avait prévenu que Mordred était une menace, qu'il fallait le laisser brûler ce jour là. C'est ce que j'ai failli faire.

Le couple royal retenait son souffle, oscillant entre la stupéfaction et l'horreur.

-Mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Mordred n'avait encore causé aucun mal, je n'ai tout simplement pas pu le faire. Après avoir longuement lutté contre moi-même, j'ai cédé et je l'ai aidé à s'échapper. Souvenez-vous, la nuit de son évasion je suis arrivé en retard et vous avez failli être rattrapés par les gardes. Si j'ai mis tant de temps, c'était à cause de mon hésitation.

Le roi réalisa sembla prendre conscience que ce qu'il disait correspondait parfaitement aux faits et le choc n'en fut que plus grand. Merlin n'osait imaginer ce qu'Arthur pensait de lui en cet instant.

Puis, la question qu'il redoutait survint :

-Comment l'as-tu su, qui t'as prévenu ? l'interrogea Gwen.

Merlin s'apprêtait à éluder la question lorsqu'Arthur intervint :

-Etait-ce le sorcier qui a tué mon père ?

Non, pensa Merlin, c'était le Grand Dragon, celui qui a massacré des centaines d'habitants de Camelot lorsque je l'ai libéré. Le sorcier qui a tué Uther ne peut pas être celui qui m'a prévenu car lui et moi sommes une seule et même personne. Et oui, Arthur : j'ai tué votre père.

Mais au lieu de répondre cela, Merlin se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Pourquoi cet homme t'a-t-il averti ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, espérant que cela suffirait à convaincre Arthur.

Il avait pris un risque énorme en révélant autant d'informations mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était le seul moyen de redonner confiance à Arthur.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Mais ce fut Gwen qui répondit à cela :

-Merlin ne voulait pas nous mettre face à un tel choix nous aussi. Il a voulu nous épargner. Lui-même a dû porter le poids de la décision qu'il a prise ce jour là pendant des années.

Et bien que Merlin soit soulagé que Gwen prenne sa défense, il était clair d'après le ton de la jeune femme qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné cette décision. Or Gwen ne devait pas lui pardonner. Il avait commis une erreur irréparable en laissant vivre Mordred. Toutefois, Merlin se demanda s'il serait capable d'agir différemment si on lui en donnait l'opportunité, s'il serait capable d'abandonner un innocent à la mort si cela représentait un risque pour Camelot.

Puis, Merlin se souvint du jour où il avait empoisonné Morgane et réalisa qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Il avait condamné une jeune femme innocente pour le bien de Camelot. Plus qu'une jeune femme innocente, c'était une amie. Il n'oublierait jamais la façon dont elle l'avait regardé lorsqu'elle avait compris ce qu'il avait fait. Les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc de la trahison, elle s'était débattue lorsqu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras dans ses derniers instants. Les derniers instants de Dame Morgane. Car pour Merlin, Morgane était morte à ce moment précis. La personne que Morgause avait ramenée à la vie n'était pas Morgane, c'était un imposteur, quelqu'un qui avait l'apparence de celle qu'elle avait été mais n'était en réalité qu'une tueuse sans pitié. La véritable Morgane était morte lorsque son ami l'avait trahie. C'était cette trahison qui avait fait naître sa haine.

Pourtant, même si ce fut le choix le plus difficile de sa vie, Merlin ne le regrettait pas car l'alternative était bien pire. Il aurait dû agir de même avec Mordred.

-Cesse de te torturer, Merlin, dit Gwen, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. On ne peut pas te reprocher d'avoir refusé de sacrifier un petit garçon.

Merlin offrit un maigre sourire à Gwen, heureux de son soutien mais conscient qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il se tourna ensuite vers Arthur, qui le fixa longuement dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer.

-Guenièvre a raison, tu n'es pas coupable.

Touché par la réaction de son ami, le jeune sorcier resta sans voix. Mais Arthur refusait de croiser son regard.

-Toi non plus tu n'es pas coupable, renchérit Gwen, s'adressant à son mari qui cette fois-ci ne la contredit pas.

* * *

Après cela, les jours se succédèrent et Arthur garda une attitude distante face à Merlin. Il ne semblait plus vouloir renoncer au trône mais avait apparemment redirigé sa colère vers son serviteur.

Chaque jour, Arthur essayait d'en apprendre le plus possible sur Mordred et s'entraînait avec ses chevaliers. Ces derniers avaient été rassurés de voir que la scène de la Table Ronde n'avait pas eu de conséquences. Le roi était plus que jamais prêt à arrêter le sorcier qui menaçait Camelot. Merlin, quant à lui, ignorait comment regagner la confiance d'Arthur et avait donc décidé de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, espérant que cela suffirait.

Merlin faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour réussir à maîtriser le sort de transformation qui lui échappait. Il lui avait semblé à plusieurs reprises que quelque chose se produisait lorsqu'il prononçait la formule, il sentait sa magie s'éveiller, mais il n'avait toujours pas atteint son but.

Pourtant, un matin, après avoir préparé Arthur pour son entraînement quotidien, Merlin essaya une fois de plus. Et pour la première fois, il sentit sa magie véritablement se répandre dans tous ses membres. Pris d'une brusque douleur à la cheville, il s'aperçut que le symbole qui l'ornait s'était mis à rougir et il pria pour que personne n'entre dans la pièce à cet instant et ne voie sur lui ce qui était clairement le résultat de l'utilisation d'un sortilège.

Lorsqu'enfin la douleur commença à refluer, Merlin s'empressa d'observer son reflet dans un miroir. Il était toujours le même, rien n'avait changé. D'après son livre, si le sort avait fonctionné, il était désormais capable de passer de son apparence naturelle à sa nouvelle identité en moins d'une seconde, sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot. Merlin se concentra sur l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, il sentit son pouvoir entrer en action et vit alors ses traits se modifier peu à peu.

Une fois la métamorphose achevée, il put constater qu'il n'avait absolument pas pris l'apparence qu'il s'était choisie. Ses cheveux étaient toujours bruns, bien que plus longs et ondulés. Ses yeux étaient toujours bleus, bien que plus clairs. Pourtant, il était méconnaissable. Ses pommettes étaient moins marquées, et sa bouche bien plus fine. Son visage n'avait pas la même forme et il était certain d'avoir pris quelques centimètres.

Malgré cela, le jeune homme qu'il voyait dans le miroir dégageait une impression de déjà vu. Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui, ce n'était pas un simple produit de son imagination. Il était Merlin, une autre version de lui-même. C'était comme si cette apparence avait toujours été présente en lui et n'attendait qu'un simple sort de révélation pour se manifester. Ainsi, le sort ne laissait pas celui qui le lançait choisir son apparence, il le transformait en une variante de lui-même. Il était même possible que chacun ait en soi une infinité d'apparences potentielles pouvant être révélées par cet enchantement.

Merlin réalisa soudain qu'Arthur allait bientôt terminer son entraînement et qu'il aurait besoin de lui. Il s'empressa donc de reprendre son apparence habituelle, soulagé de constater que cela ne posait aucune difficulté, et sortit du château l'esprit léger. Il avait enfin réussi !

Le roi n'avait pas encore fini son entraînement lorsque Merlin le rejoignit. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais paru aussi impliqué qu'en cet instant. Arthur affrontait trois de ses chevaliers à la fois, bondissant et frappant avec une force et une rapidité impressionnantes. La détermination se lisait sur son visage, le roi avait repris ses esprits et avait plus que jamais l'intention de protéger son royaume, aussi difficile que s'annonce cette tâche. D'un geste souple, il déséquilibra l'un de ses adversaires et le projeta de toutes ses forces contre un autre. Les deux chevaliers heurtèrent violemment le sol. Pendant ce temps, Arthur désarma son troisième adversaire et l'envoya rejoindre les autres à terre. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle après cette épreuve, chevaliers et serviteurs se pressèrent autour de lui pour le féliciter de son exploit. Vaincre trois chevaliers de Camelot n'était pas à la portée de tous. Cette journée était une bonne journée : d'abord Merlin parvenait à maîtriser un sort de transformation totale puis Arthur faisait ses preuves sur le terrain d'entraînement.

-Merlin ! Cesse de sourire bêtement et aide-moi à retirer cette armure.

Tout semblait être redevenu normal. Arthur avait retrouvé sa motivation et était toujours aussi autoritaire avec son serviteur. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas depuis la révélation de Merlin. Habituellement, le ton d'Arthur était plus moqueur et moins… sec. Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il ne lui en veuille à cause de Mordred. Pourtant, il disait ne pas lui reprocher son action...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si heureux, poursuivit sèchement Arthur, tandis que Merlin l'aidait à enlever son armure. Cela te réjouit-il que nous soyons en temps de guerre ? Que des centaines de chevaliers s'apprêtent à risquer leur vie ?

Merlin s'immobilisa puis redressa la tête pour dévisager Arthur, qui soutint son regard.

-Vous m'en voulez d'avoir sauvé Mordred, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé, Arthur.

-Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas coupable !

Le cri d'Arthur avait attiré l'attention des chevaliers, qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il s'en prenait ainsi à son serviteur. Le roi leur fit signe de reprendre l'entraînement.

-Tu m'as menti, enchaîna-t-il. Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose aussi importante ? Pendant toutes ces années, tu as gardé ce secret. Comment savoir si je peux encore te faire confiance ?

-Je suis désolé, répéta Merlin et il l'était vraiment.

-Tu aurais dû venir me voir dès que ce sorcier t'a prévenu, reprit Arthur en haussant à nouveau le ton. Et non essayer de régler les choses par toi-même ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que tu étais capable de gérer une telle situation par toi-même ?

Léon et Gauvain avaient cessé de s'affronter pour observer l'échange. Un peu plus loin, les seigneurs Perceval et Elyan se regardaient, l'air inquiet. Merlin n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot. Même s'il avait de très bonnes raisons de ne pas avoir prévenu Arthur, le poids de la culpabilité l'empêcha de se défendre et de remettre Arthur à sa place. Il l'avait mérité.

-Tu es incapable d'utiliser la moindre arme et les affaires d'état te dépassent complètement, Merlin !

Apparemment, Arthur avait oublié les nombreuses fois où son serviteur avait risqué sa vie à ses côtés ou s'était sacrifié pour le sauver. Et il laissait la colère l'envahir.

-Concentre toi sur ton propre travail, tu as déjà bien assez de mal à le faire correctement !

Merlin vit Gauvain, indigné, s'approcher pour intervenir.

-Va t'en, conclut sèchement Arthur. Occupe-toi de tes corvées.

Sans un mot, Merlin s'éloigna. Arthur était allé trop loin. Il avait le droit de lui reprocher d'avoir laissé Mordred vivre, mais l'accuser d'être incompétent et inutile était une insulte à sa loyauté et ne faisait que cruellement lui rappeler qu'Arthur ignorait tout ce qu'il avait fait dans l'ombre depuis des années.

* * *

Arthur était-il devenu complètement fou ? C'était la question que se posait Gauvain en cet instant. Qu'avait fait le pauvre Merlin pour mériter de telles remontrances ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à Arthur de s'emporter, ou en tout cas pas à ce point. Et certainement pas en public. Mais, quoiqu'il ait pu se produire, rien ne justifiait cela. Merlin n'avait pas répliqué, cela ne lui ressemblait pas non plus : d'ordinaire, il ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds ainsi par Arthur. Son visage s'était simplement décomposé un peu plus à chaque parole d'Arthur, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le congédie.

Gauvain rejoignit Merlin quelques pas plus loin et l'arrêta.

-J'ai vu comment il t'a traité, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse être aussi ingrat ! Après tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble !

Merlin lui assura que ce n'était rien mais sa voix trahissait ses émotions. Il était difficile pour Gauvain de voir son ami dans cet état, d'autant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, Merlin n'avait de toute évidence aucune envie d'en parler. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Ce n'était pas nécessaire pour réconforter Merlin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Gauvain, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais Arthur ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça.

Roi ou pas, Gauvain allait le lui faire payer. Et ce ne serait pas beau à voir. Peut être même serait-ce malodorant… Un plan commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà, c'est avec ce quatrième chapitre que les scènes d'émotion commencent véritablement. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? On vient d'en avoir quelques unes avec Arthur et Merlin, il y en aura une autre dans le prochain chapitre bien entendu, pour régler ce qu'il s'est passé dans celui-ci. Et Morgane va entrer en scène, je n'en dis pas plus.

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées, elles sont toujours très enthousiastes pour l'instant. Laissez en d'autres, ça fait toujours plaisir.^^

A+


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Les conséquences de nos actes**

Arthur avait conscience d'avoir dépassé les bornes. Il l'avait senti en voyant le regard furieux de Gauvain mais, plus que tout, il l'avait lu sur le visage de Merlin.

Mais il était tellement en colère! Merlin lui avait caché un fait d'une importance capitale pendant des années et Arthur n'avait jamais eu le moindre soupçon. Une fois de plus, il constatait qu'on lui avait menti et qu'il ne s'était douté de rien. Comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ?

La situation était pire encore cette fois-ci parce qu'il s'agissait de Merlin. Jamais Arthur n'aurait pu imaginer que son serviteur gardait un tel secret, il ne semblait pas du tout être ce type de personne. Les rares fois où Arthur l'avait pris à mentir, que ce soit au sujet d'une corvée quelconque ou d'un de ses séjours à la taverne, il l'avait toujours percé à jour en un instant. Pourtant, Merlin avait vraiment fait du bon travail en gardant le secret sur Mordred, parce qu'il n'avait absolument rien laissé transparaître. Cela révélait une toute autre facette de sa personnalité, une facette qu'Arthur n'avait fait qu'entrevoir par le passé, lors des moments de profonde sagesse de son serviteur. Durant ces moments, Arthur avait eu l'impression distincte que Merlin cachait son jeu.

Il est vrai qu'à chaque fois que cela avait été nécessaire, Merlin était sorti de son attitude habituelle et avait révélé qui il était vraiment : courageux, ingénieux, loyal et sage. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait conduit Arthur à voir en Merlin plus qu'un simple serviteur. Cet aspect, qui ne se révélait que dans des situations précises, était la raison pour laquelle les proches de Merlin l'appréciaient autant. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il obligé d'agir différemment le reste du temps ? Avait-il besoin de sembler être moins que ce qu'il était vraiment ?

Mais peut-être Merlin ne réprimait-il pas sa personnalité. Peut être que les deux facettes de Merlin qu'Arthur connaissait faisaient partie de lui et qu'il n'était aucune des deux à part entière.

Arthur essaya se libérer du tumulte de ses pensées. Tout cela, il le savait déjà. Il connaissait Merlin depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de lisse ni de prévisible. Simplement, la plupart du temps, Arthur choisissait d'ignorer cet aspect plus profond de son valet. Et Merlin faisait de même avec Arthur ! Dans leurs échanges quotidiens, leurs paroles étaient moqueuses mais tous deux avaient conscience d'un respect sous-jacent réciproque. Merlin et lui reconnaissaient chacun la valeur de l'autre, même si ces mots n'étaient jamais prononcés. C'était une de leurs règles implicites, établies dès leur rencontre.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, Arthur avait brisé cette règle, il avait trahi leur accord tacite en prétendant, sur un ton autre que celui de l'humour, que Merlin n'était qu'un bon à rien.

* * *

Lorsque Merlin entendit qu'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre, il crut tout d'abord que Gauvain était revenu pour lui demander plus d'explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis, il vit Arthur entrer, sa démarche anormalement incertaine.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir répliqué ? demanda Arthur. Après ce que je t'ai dit. Tu ne t'en prives pas d'habitude.

Merlin émit un grognement incrédule.

-Je pense que vous savez très bien pourquoi je n'ai rien dit, asséna-t-il brutalement. Et cela vous effraie. C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes là maintenant.

Arthur eut un léger mouvement de recul.

-Vous avez peur, enchaîna Merlin. Vous craignez que la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas répondu soit que je ne crois plus en vous. Parce que, malgré la façon dont vous me traitez, vous vous souciez de l'opinion que votre peuple a de vous.

Il fit un pas vers Arthur et poursuivit :

-Vous avez raison de vous inquiéter. L'un de vos pires défauts est l'ingratitude.

-L'ingra…

-Après toutes ces années passées auprès de vous, coupa Merlin, après tout ce que j'ai traversé à vos côtés… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qui exprime facilement ses émotions. Je vous connais assez pour savoir que les seules fois où vous révélez vos sentiments sont dans les situations de crise. C'est pourquoi je n'attendais absolument pas de vous que vous exprimiez votre reconnaissance par de grands discours emplis d'émotion. J'espérais simplement que vous ne nieriez pas la valeur de tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Qui était là pour vous prévenir à chaque fois qu'un nouveau danger menaçait Camelot ? Qui a ramassé les morceaux après la trahison de Morgane ? Qui vous a permis de reprendre courage lorsqu'Agravain a révélé sa vraie nature ? Qui s'est battu à vos côtés et a risqué sa vie des dizaines de fois sans la moindre hésitation ?

C'était au tour d'Arthur d'être muet de stupéfaction devant la colère de Merlin. Ce dernier avait perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même et se libérait du poids de plusieurs années d'indignation. Jusqu'ici, Merlin avait toujours pris le manque de reconnaissance d'Arthur avec légèreté. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, le principal était que le roi soit sauf.

-Savez-vous que je vous considère comme un ami, Arthur ? ajouta-t-il, impitoyable. Je suis certes prêt à risquer la mort pour vous sauver, mais je serais tout aussi prêt à donner ma vie pour préserver la vôtre.

-Tu sais que je ferais de même pour toi, souffla Arthur, pâle comme un linge.

-Je sais, se radoucit Merlin. Et je vous assure que je suis conscient de ce que cela représente. J'aimerais simplement que vous vous rendiez compte que la vie de tous les jours a aussi son importance et que vous ne pouvez pas me traiter comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure.

Arthur et Merlin s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, tous deux réalisant que le roi de Camelot venait de se faire sévèrement réprimander par son valet.

-Je regrette ce que j'ai dit, avoua Arthur. Je me suis laissé emporter. Je comprends pourquoi tu as menti à propos de Mordred. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je l'accepte. Je dois pouvoir faire confiance à ceux qui sont le plus proche de moi, tu ne peux pas me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important, même si tu estimes que me mentir me protègera. La prochaine fois qu'une telle chose se produit, tu dois me prévenir.

Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, il demanda :

-Le feras-tu ?

Non, pensa Merlin. Mais il acquiesça malgré tout. Un jour, il révèlerait toute la vérité à Arthur, mais ce moment n'était pas encore venu.

-Bien. Et maintenant, y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu me caches et que je devrais savoir ? s'enquit prudemment Arthur.

Oui, pensa Merlin. Mais il secoua la tête.

* * *

Arthur voulait éclaircir un dernier point avant de quitter la chambre de Merlin.

-Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, dit-il, à propos de l'importance que j'accorde à l'opinion de mon peuple, ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Si je suis venu ici, ce n'est pas par crainte que le peuple me voie sous un mauvais jour mais par crainte que toi, Merlin, tu me juges indigne de ton respect.

Jamais Arthur n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il ferait un jour une telle confession à Merlin. En fait, jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais réalisé la valeur qu'il accordait à son avis et à ses conseils. Pourtant, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il y avait toujours accordé une grande importance.

Pourquoi ?

La réponse était simple et remontait à leur premier face à face, quelques années plus tôt. Merlin avait instantanément méprisé Arthur lorsque ce dernier lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois. Même quand il avait appris que celui qu'il avait insulté était le prince, il n'avait pas cessé de le provoquer, refusant de se laisser impressionner par son rang. Arthur avait ce jour-là fait face à quelqu'un qui ne jugeait les autres qu'à leur valeur. Ce fut seulement après avoir appris à connaître Arthur que Merlin avait appris à respecter ce qu'il était. C'était pour cette raison que l'opinion de son valet avait autant d'importance aux yeux d'Arthur : Merlin était la seule personne à n'accorder son respect qu'à ceux qui le méritaient vraiment.

-Merci, murmura Merlin, clairement surpris par cet aveu.

-Il me vient à l'esprit, reprit Arthur, que tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu au cours des années ont été récompensés, sauf toi. Dis-moi, y'a-t-il quelque chose qui t'intéresserait ?

L'expression estomaquée de Merlin aurait été totalement comique si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi solennel. Le jeune homme bredouilla que rien ne lui venait à l'esprit mais Arthur n'était pas en reste.

-Je pourrais t'accorder plus de temps libre dans la journée. Demander à Georges de te remplacer pour certaines tâches.

Merlin ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation, une telle offre ne se refusait pas. S'attendant à une nouvelle réponse balbutiée avec hésitation, Arthur fut surpris de voir l'expression de son serviteur passer de confuse à satisfaite.

-En fait, c'est une assez bonne proposition de récompense que vous m'évoquez là, sourit Merlin et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Que demandes-tu alors ?

-J'aimerais avoir les soirées libres.

-Les soirées ? Pourquoi ? interrogea Arthur. Laisse-moi deviner, ajouta-t-il sournoisement, la taverne !

* * *

-Je suis fière de toi, dit Gwen à son mari lorsque celui-ci la rejoignit dans leur chambre. Tu as pris la bonne décision en allant t'excuser auprès de Merlin.

Tout comme la moitié de Camelot, elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé sur le terrain d'entraînement le matin même. Mais elle n'en avait pas seulement entendu parler, elle y avait elle-même assisté depuis la fenêtre de la chambre royale. Au début, elle avait simplement cru qu'Arthur se moquait de son serviteur, comme il le faisait régulièrement, et elle s'était même surprise à comparer cette confrontation à la première rencontre d'Arthur et Merlin, à laquelle elle avait aussi assisté depuis une fenêtre de Camelot.

Elle avait alors réalisé avec stupéfaction que les reproches d'Arthur étaient bien trop durs pour être simplement moqueurs. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas digéré la confession de Merlin au sujet de Mordred.

-Je ne me suis pas excusé ! s'offusqua Arthur. J'ai simplement… reconnu que j'avais mal agi.

-Et tu as bien fait, conclut Gwen, soulignant ainsi clairement qu'elle ne voyait aucune différence.

Arborant un sourire satisfait, elle quitta les appartements royaux sous le regard outré d'Arthur.

De l'autre côté de la porte, elle tomba face à face avec un Gauvain très concentré. En la voyant, ce dernier pointa du doigt le haut de la porte qu'elle venait de franchir.

-Selon vous, demanda-t-il d'un air pensif, combien de sceaux pourraient tenir en équilibre là-dessus ?

* * *

Lorsque vint la fin de l'après-midi, Arthur libéra Merlin de ses corvées, comme il l'avait promis. Je pourrais m'habituer à tout ce temps libre, pensa Merlin en souriant.

Mais pour l'instant, la détente n'était pas au programme. Il avait demandé à ce que ses soirées soient libérées pour une seule et unique raison : rendre visite à Morgane. A présent qu'il était capable de se transformer, il était capable d'approcher Morgane et de lui parler. Là commençait la partie vraiment difficile de son plan : ramener la jeune femme sur le droit chemin. Ou du moins la détourner du mauvais. En théorie, c'était possible. Si Aithusa avait vu en Morgane un signe montrant qu'elle pouvait changer, cela signifiait que c'était le cas, Merlin avait confiance en la jeune dragonne.

Il changea rapidement son apparence et fut heureux de constater qu'il y parvenait sans aucune difficulté.

A cette heure-ci, la nuit n'était pas encore tombée, on pouvait donc toujours sortir de Camelot sans être arrêté par les gardes. C'était la première fois que Merlin se déplaçait aux yeux de tous sous cette apparence et il n'était pas très à l'aise. Et si quelqu'un remarquait cet inconnu et se demandait qui il était ? Mais personne n'avait l'air de se soucier de lui et chacun vaquait à ses occupations tranquillement. Il fallut tout de même un moment à Merlin pour qu'il se détende. Il franchit le portail de la cité en tentant de paraître le moins suspect possible, et il se dirigea vers la forêt et vers Morgane.

Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place à la lune. Alors qu'il traversait une clairière, il entendit soudain un son derrière lui et se retourna brusquement, sur ses gardes. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir à travers les feuillages un morceau de tissu bleu, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. C'était la petite fille. Elle s'apprêtait probablement à retourner dans Camelot, puisque la nuit venait de tomber. Mais elle avait pris la fuite en le voyant. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Merlin se lança à sa poursuite.

-Arrête-toi ! cria-t-il. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

C'était vrai, mais seulement si elle ne représentait pas un danger pour Camelot. Sinon… Merlin refusait d'y penser.

La petite silhouette arrêta sa course lorsqu'elle entendit ce qu'il disait, et elle se retourna lentement. Merlin cessa aussi de courir et l'observa, il était difficile de distinguer ses traits dans l'obscurité grandissante. A la grande surprise de Merlin, elle retira alors sa capuche et lui fit un grand sourire.

-C'est toi, Merlin ? dit-elle stupéfaite. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu sous cette forme.

Il fronça les sourcils. Comment le connaissait-elle ? Elle ne faisait pas partie des druides puisqu'elle l'avait appelé Merlin, et non Emrys. A présent que sa capuche était abaissée, il pouvait voir à quoi elle ressemblait, et il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vue auparavant. Mais peut-être avait-elle changé son apparence, tout comme lui. Il se concentra sur les yeux de la petite fille, essayant d'y discerner son identité. Lorsque Gwen avait été transformée en biche, il avait suffi à Merlin d'observer le regard de l'animal pour voir qu'il s'agissait de son amie. Peut-être cela fonctionnerait-il aussi dans la situation présente.

Les yeux bleus de l'enfant avaient quelque chose de familier. Quelque chose que Merlin n' avait jamais vu dans le regard d'aucun homme, mais qu'il avait déjà rencontré auparavant.

-Aithusa…, comprit-il. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Grâce à toi, répondit simplement l'enfant.

Aithusa raconta à Merlin comment elle en était venue à faire ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui expliqua ce que Kilgarrah avait réalisé en voyant ce qu'elle était capable de faire, et elle lui parla de Sylt.

-Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser les habitants de Camelot dans la détresse, aux mains de Morgane, plaida-t-elle, espérant qu'il comprendrait. Tu n'étais pas là pour les protéger d'elle, quelqu'un devait s'en occuper.

-Tu es courageuse, dit-il, je suis heureux que tu aies agi ainsi, que tu aies été là pour faire ce que je ne pouvais pas faire moi-même.

-Mais je compte continuer ! l'interrompit-elle. On a encore besoin de moi, et tu ne peux pas être partout, veiller à la fois sur le roi et sur tout Camelot. Et j'ai remarqué quelque chose, enchaîna-t-elle. Mes actions font réfléchir les gens. Ils commencent à se demander si la magie est si mauvaise que ce qu'on veut leur faire croire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Merlin, je n'ai aucune intention de t'empêcher de continuer. Tu t'en sors très bien. Je voudrais juste que tu me fasses une promesse : si jamais tu as des ennuis, si quelque chose se passe mal et que tu as besoin d'aide, je veux que tu viennes me voir.

Elle promit. Kilgarrah avait eu tort de penser que Merlin serait horrifié de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Aithusa ressentit une forte affection pour son Seigneur des Dragons, il la comprenait.

-Maintenant, reprit-il en souriant, dis m'en plus sur ce que tu fais.

_En une nuit, Aithusa avait réussi à aider une dizaine de familles et avait même libéré quelques prisonniers des cachots de Camelot. Elle aurait aimé faire plus mais elle devait se faire discrète : avec Morgane au pouvoir, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire prendre, elle n'était pas encore assez puissante pour lutter contre la sorcière._

_Un jour, Sylt lui annonça qu'il allait lui parler de Morgane, pour qu'elle sache à qui elle avait affaire._

_-Tu dois savoir que tes ennemis ont toujours une histoire, commença-t-il. Morgane n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Tu sais déjà qu'elle était autrefois la pupille d'Uther mais Kilgarrah n'a probablement pas jugé nécessaire de t'expliquer quel type de personne elle était. C'est compréhensible de sa part, il l'a toujours haïe parce qu'il a toujours su ce qu'elle deviendrait. Mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire que tu en apprennes plus sur la personnalité de Morgane._

_Aithusa buvait les paroles de Sylt. Elle l'écouta pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée tandis qu'il brossait le portrait d'une jeune femme douce et sensible, que l'on voyait souvent détourner le regard lors des exécutions parce que leur vue lui était insupportable. Toujours prête à affronter le danger pour aider les gens, on pouvait la voir s'activer au chevet des blessés lorsque Camelot était attaquée, ou tenir tête au roi quand la vie de ses amis était menacée._

_Depuis son enfance, Morgane faisait des rêves prémonitoires. Aithusa savait qu'un tel pouvoir était un fardeau puisque, comme pour tous les dragons, des bribes de destin se révélaient à elle à chaque instant. Connaître les choses avant qu'elles ne se produisent était plus terrible encore que les ignorer. Mais Aithusa, elle, pouvait intervenir et changer le cours des évènements. Ce n'était pas le cas de Morgane, qui était condamnée à voir toutes ses visions se réaliser. Si l'on ajoutait à cela la peur que son pouvoir ne soit découvert, sa vie à Camelot n'avait pas été facile. D'autant que Morgane avait commencé à développer de nouveaux pouvoirs au fil du temps._

Tandis qu'Aithusa répétait à Merlin les paroles de Sylt, elle vit qu'il hochait la tête tristement, se remémorant probablement cette époque.

-Est-ce pour cela que tu as choisi de la sauver ? demanda-t-il.

_Lorsque Morgane fut vaincue, Aithusa était avec Sylt._

_Morgane était en train de mourir._

_Aithusa pouvait sentir sa douleur, sa peine, ses doutes et, plus que tout, sa solitude. Elle allait mourir seule dans cette forêt et personne ne la regretterait. Bien des années auparavant, tout était différent, Morgane avait une famille et des amis, elle était Dame Morgane, la pupille du roi. Aujourd'hui, elle était haïe par ceux qui autrefois l'adoraient. L'imminence de sa fin faisait vibrer la toile du destin, Aithusa le percevait, et nul doute que Kilgarrah aussi, où qu'il soit en cet instant. Mais plus encore que l'approche d'un moment fatidique, la dragonne ressentait le besoin urgent de sauver Morgane. C'était absurde, la sorcière avait causé tant de mal, le monde serait libéré d'un poids si elle disparaissait. Pourtant, Aithusa n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette sensation._

_Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reconnaître en la Morgane du passé, celle qui devait cacher sa magie car elle vivait dans un royaume qui la rejetait, celle à qui l'avenir se révélait sans qu'elle n'ait jamais rien demandé. Aithusa prit conscience qu'elle croyait en une rédemption de la sorcière._

_Mais elle pouvait déjà entendre la voix de Kilgarrah, qui lui dirait que le destin de Morgane était de mourir de la main d'Emrys et que son heure était arrivée._

_Malgré ses doutes, elle fit le choix de croire en son instinct et de guérir Morgane._

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Alors cette scène entre Arthur et Merlin? Morgane sera dans le prochain chapitre, promis.

Merci aux nouvelles personnes qui suivent cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si quelque chose ne va vraiment pas, je rappelle que j'écris seule et corrige seule donc que je n'ai aucun recul.

A+


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Le destin mêle les cartes et nous jouons**

_Le destin mêle les cartes et nous jouons._ - Arthur Schopenhauer

Merlin écoutait attentivement tout ce que disait Aithusa. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, il lui répondit qu'il comprenait pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi, et qu'il lui était même reconnaissant d'avoir guéri Morgane.

-C'est pour cette raison que je suis dans cette forêt au coucher du soleil et déguisé ainsi : je vais voir Morgane.

Aithusa prit alors conscience de l'influence qu'elle avait eue sur Merlin. Grâce à elle, il avait réévalué la situation et il en était venu à la conclusion que le cas de Morgane n'était pas désespéré.

-Je viens avec toi ! s'entendit-elle dire.

Dans sa joie, les mots lui avaient échappé. Elle vit que Merlin semblait incertain, aussi s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter qu'il avait plus de chances de gagner la confiance de Morgane s'il se présentait à elle en compagnie de celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle reprit sa forme de dragon pour montrer qu'elle était déterminée et que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

-Aithusa, dit Merlin, je dois y aller seul. Morgane reste une dangereuse sorcière, il serait trop risqué que tu m'accompagnes.

La dragonne n'était pas convaincue. Merlin ajouta :

-Camelot a besoin de toi, cette nuit. Tu t'apprêtais à t'y rendre avant de me croiser, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec réticence, Aithusa acquiesça.

-N'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite, reprit Merlin, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là. Si tous les membres de la communauté magique étaient comme toi, si tous aidaient les gens en utilisant leurs pouvoirs, alors les dirigeants des royaumes n'auraient d'autre choix que de reconnaître que la magie peut être utilisée pour faire le bien.

Aithusa réalisa alors ce que cela signifiait :

-J'ai une idée, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? pensa Morgane.

Quand sa vie était-elle devenue aussi chaotique ? Elle avait à nouveau perdu Camelot. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi ces derniers jours, et lorsqu'elle y parvenait, c'était pour faire de terribles cauchemars où elle se voyait encore et encore traverser le voile de l'île des Bénis. Elle était aussi très affaiblie par le sort qu'Emrys avait jeté sur elle.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi désespérée, elle venait de découvrir ses pouvoirs. Elle se souvenait encore des larmes qu'elle versait quotidiennement à cette époque. Mais sa sœur l'avait aidée. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus aussi fragile, elle n'était plus la jeune fille naïve et émotive qui craignait le courroux d'Uther. Mais Morgause lui manquait énormément. Sans elle, Morgane n'avait plus de guide, plus personne pour la soutenir et l'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie. Les échecs répétés de ses tentatives pour s'emparer du trône l'enrageaient un peu plus à chaque fois, l'injustice des évènements la broyait de l'intérieur.

Comme elle haïssait Arthur… De quel droit son père et lui se permettaient-ils de déclarer la guerre aux sorciers, à des gens qui valaient pourtant cent fois mieux qu'eux ? Et les chevaliers de Camelot… Comment pouvait-on être assez stupide pour se dévouer corps et âme à de tels souverains ? Elle n'avait pris que trop de plaisir à les voir souffrir. Ils n'étaient que des idiots suivant aveuglément des ordres absurdes sans jamais se poser la moindre question ! Le pire était qu'ils en étaient fiers, et qu'ils donnaient à ce comportement le nom de « loyauté ».

Morgane entendit un bruit à l'extérieur et se figea sur place. Emrys était-il venu finir le travail ? Après tout, il était le seul à savoir où elle vivait. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle attrapa l'épée qu'elle gardait chez elle : peut-être n'avait-elle pas récupéré toute sa magie, mais elle ne se laisserait pas tuer sans se battre. La poignée de la porte tourna. Morgane brandit son arme et la pointa vers l'entrée.

Sur le seuil, se tenaient un jeune homme brun qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix et de cacher son état de faiblesse.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, comme si cette question l'avait pris de court. Comment pouvait-il être surpris qu'elle lui demande son identité alors qu'il s'était invité chez elle ?

-Je suis…Guy.

-… Guy, répéta Morgane lentement, quelque peu incrédule. Que faites-vous chez moi ?

-Je suis venu te voir, articula-t-il prudemment, probablement parce qu'elle le menaçait toujours de la pointe de son épée. Je suis là parce que le dragon blanc t'a guérie.

Elle renforça sa prise sur son arme, attendant la suite. Etait-il venu pour la tuer ? Et comment savait-il ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-C'est une créature très particulière, même parmi les dragons, déclara-t-il. Je voulais simplement connaître la personne qu'elle a jugé bon de sauver. Une telle personne est forcément digne d'intérêt.

Le jeune homme dégageait une impression de puissance et d'assurance, il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Mais Morgane pouvait discerner autre chose : malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour le cacher, elle sentait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

-Que veux-tu de moi exactement ? demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

-Simplement discuter, promit-il. Si tu ne t'en prends pas à moi, je ne m'en prendrai pas à toi.

Pour l'heure, tout ce que Morgane souhaitait c'était qu'il s'en aille. L'épuisement l'empêchait de penser clairement. Simplement discuter, disait-il. Morgane ne pouvait pas nier que lui aussi avait éveillé sa curiosité. Elle voulait maintenant en savoir plus sur lui, Guy pourrait peut-être même un jour l'aider à reprendre Camelot. Mais il se pouvait aussi qu'il attende qu'elle baisse sa garde pour la tuer.

-Ton épée ne m'effraie pas, lui dit-il en soupirant. Je sais que tu es encore faible. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà morte.

Nullement rassurée, elle garda sa lame pointée sur lui. Les paroles de Guy lui rappelaient étrangement celles qu'elle avait elle-même prononcées quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'Arthur avait fait irruption dans Camelot, pour récupérer la cité : « Vos épées n'ont pas le pouvoir de m'arrêter. » les avait-elle nargués. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une situation identique, mais son rôle était désormais celui de la victime. Si elle en avait eu la force, elle aurait crié de rage devant une telle ironie.

La vérité était que Morgane ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Les évènements de sa propre vie échappaient à son contrôle, elle était si confuse qu'elle aurait pu en pleurer. D'abord, Emrys l'avait privée de ses pouvoirs, elle commençait tout juste à les récupérer peu à peu. Puis, elle avait été sauvée d'une mort certaine par un dragon, alors que ces créatures étaient censées avoir toutes disparu pendant la Purge. Et le pire était que ce n'était pas le premier dragon à être apparu ces derniers jours ! Sur les ordres d'Emrys, l'un d'entre eux avait massacré les troupes d'Agravain. Mais celui qui l'avait guérie ne pouvait pas servir Emrys, puisque ce dernier voulait sa mort. Enfin, pour rendre les choses encore plus compliquées, la vision que Morgane avait eue de l'île des Bénis restait incompréhensible. Elle était faible, en colère, et confuse. Et, par tous les dieux, qui était ce Guy ?

-Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses ? l'interrogea-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui et en agitant sa lame hystériquement. Que caches-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu vraiment ?

Soupirant de plus belle, il dirigea son regard vers la poignée de l'épée et ses yeux virèrent au doré. Soudain brûlée par le métal de sa propre arme, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de la lâcher en poussant un cri.

-Si tu ne t'en prends pas à moi, je ne m'en prendrai pas à toi, répéta-t-il calmement.

C'en était trop pour elle. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Morgane n'était plus la jeune fille naïve et émotive qui craignait le courroux d'Uther, et pourtant elle n'avait plus la force de lutter.

Sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme, elle tomba à genoux à ses pieds, désespérée et à bout de force.

* * *

Etait-ce une ruse de Morgane ? Peut-être faisait-elle semblant pour récupérer son arme et pour qu'il s'approche d'elle. Tiraillé par le doute, Merlin resta immobile quelques instants.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il n'était absolument pas préparé au spectacle qui l'attendait : Morgane, échevelée et les yeux cernés, hystérique et pathétique. Et pourtant toujours prête à se défendre quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle lui avait demandé son nom et il s'était bêtement aperçu qu'il avait oublié de préparer une réponse à cette question : « Guy » avait-il dit, une réponse plus ridicule encore que Dragoon le Grand, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour improviser de fausses identités.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour s'attirer la sympathie de la jeune femme, mais même dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle l'avait percé à jour : elle avait vu que son attitude n'était qu'une façade et qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

En effet, alors même qu'il était dans l'antre de Morgane et qu'il s'adressait à elle, il avait des doutes. Il la haïssait toujours pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. La seule chose qui le retenait en cet endroit était sa confiance aveugle en Aithusa.

Mais lorsque Morgane s'écroula sous ses yeux, il comprit ce que la dragonne avait vu en elle. Elle avait tout simplement vu quelqu'un de perdu. Il s'agenouilla face à elle et vit qu'elle sanglotait en silence, la tête baissée. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle se redressa brusquement.

-Du calme, dit-il.

Elle dut sentir qu'il était sincère cette fois-ci, parce qu'elle ne se déroba pas. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et prononça quelques mots apaisants. Il sentit un flot de sensations le traverser et il sut qu'en cet instant, tous deux percevaient les émotions l'un de l'autre. Aithusa avait raison : la magie de Merlin faisait parfois des choses extraordinaires que lui-même ne comprenait pas.

-Est-ce que tu es comme moi ? demanda Morgane dans un murmure.

« Jamais je ne serai comme elle. » avait-il dit à Kilgarrah. Mais alors qu'il serrait Morgane dans ses bras, c'était son amie qu'il réconfortait.

-Oui, répondit-il.

Parmi le tourbillon d'émotions que la jeune femme déversait en lui, il sentait sa détresse et sa peine, mêlées à cette noirceur qui l'avait envahie peu à peu au fil des années. Mais Merlin s'occuperait de cette part d'ombre plus tard.

Pour l'instant, pensa-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, mettons la noirceur de côté.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Merlin rêva à nouveau de l'île des Bénis. Il constata, comme la fois précédente, que le voile séparant le monde des morts de celui des vivants était déchiré. Et comme dans son précédent rêve, Merlin se trouva soudainement plongé dans l'obscurité, la seule chose qu'il voyait étant un sablier. Sauf que le niveau de sable avait diminué. Le sablier s'était légèrement vidé depuis le dernier rêve de Merlin. Ce dernier sentit un frisson de terreur lui parcourir l'échine. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un décompte. Mais jusqu'à quoi ? Que se passerait-il une fois que la partie supérieure du sablier serait entièrement vide ?

Pris de panique, Merlin sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit un avertissement ? La vue du sablier provoquait en Merlin un affolement grandissant et incontrôlable. Sa respiration devint laborieuse. Quelque chose de terrible allait-il se produire à la fin du décompte ?

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

* * *

-Alors, Merlin ? Qu'as-tu fait de ta soirée d'hier ? demanda Arthur, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse à cette question.

Le tout était de voir si Merlin allait enfin reconnaître sa tendance à la beuverie. Mais le sourire confiant de son valet n'inspirait guère confiance à Arthur.

-Oh, vous savez, commença Merlin, tout en l'aidant à s'habiller. J'ai passé toute la soirée à la taverne.

-Ah ! se réjouit Arthur. Donc tu reconnais y être allé !

-Oui, bien sûr, poursuivit Merlin sans se démonter. Je devais me vider l'esprit, noyer mon inquiétude dans l'alcool.

-Quelle inquiétude ?

Arthur n'aimait vraiment pas les moments où Merlin avait cette mine satisfaite.

-Vous ne le savez pas ? Pourtant, vous êtes le premier concerné, Sire. J'aurais pensé que vous vous feriez plus de souci à propos de ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui.

-Que va-t-il se passer aujourd'hui ?

Un doute terrible s'empara d'Arthur.

-Eh bien, le roi Olaf doit arriver dans la matinée. Il a fait un long trajet pour venir vous voir. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-Si, bien sûr ! s'énerva Arthur. J'ai moi-même envoyé les invitations pour cette réunion, espèce d'idiot ! Il est normal que les dirigeants des différents royaumes commencent peu à peu à arriver à Camelot. Où veux-tu en venir ?

Merlin avait à présent l'air exaspéré, comme si Arthur refusait de comprendre une chose qui serait pourtant d'une simplicité enfantine.

-Le roi Olaf vient avec sa fille, Dame Viviane, vous vous en souvenez n'est-ce pas ?

Oh non.

Merlin vit qu'Arthur avait compris et son sourire s'élargit. Il ne s'arrêta pas de parler pour autant.

-Alors, reprit Merlin en goûtant chacun de ses mots comme s'il s'agissait d'un mets délicieux, croyez-vous qu'elle soit encore amoureuse de vous ?

* * *

Le roi Arthur et son épouse Guenièvre se tenaient côte à côte dans la cour de Camelot et attendaient l'arrivée du roi Olaf.

Mais Arthur était inquiet. Il se rappelait avec anxiété que, quelques années auparavant, lui-même et la fille d'Olaf, avaient tous deux été ensorcelés pour tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le seul moyen de rompre le sortilège était de recevoir un baiser d'amour véritable. Bien que les sentiments d'Arthur aient disparu grâce à Gwen, Dame Viviane n'avait embrassé personne et avait quitté Camelot toujours très éprise d'Arthur. Et si la ravissante mais insupportable jeune fille l'aimait toujours? Alors qu'il était à présent marié... Sans compter l'attitude irrationnelle du père de la demoiselle lorsque quiconque s'approchait de sa fille.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Guenièvre lui sourit, tentant de le rassurer:

-Peut-être Olaf viendra-t-il sans elle finalement. Et même si Viviane est présente, il est probable qu'elle ne soit plus sous l'influence du sort.

-Tu oublies à quel point elle est irritante, aucun homme ne serait assez fou pour tomber amoureux d'elle, et encore moins l'embrasser.

-Elle n'était pas si terrible, répondit Guenièvre, amusée.

Mais elle marqua tout de même une pause, semblant réfléchir.

-Cela fait plusieurs années, l'enchantement a pu se dissiper, dit-elle.

Face au regard incrédule d'Arthur, elle se garda d'insister.

Le son de chevaux en approche se fit entendre et la délégation du roi Olaf pénétra dans Camelot. Force fut de constater que Dame Viviane était bel et bien présente. De plus, à en juger par le regard émerveillé qu'elle adressa à Arthur, l'enchantement faisait toujours effet. Résistant à l'envie de fuir, ce dernier rassembla son courage pour accueillir les cavaliers.

Etrangement, rien d'embarrassant ne se produisit. Viviane se tint sagement à l'écart d'Arthur tandis que les deux rois échangeaient les formules de politesse habituelles, et elle se contenta d'un léger gloussement quand Arthur lui souhaita la bienvenue. Bien sûr! réalisa-t-il. Olaf avait bien évidemment dû prévenir sa fille avant leur arrivée et lui faire promettre de se comporter convenablement.

Après avoir guidé le roi et sa fille à leurs chambres et les avoir invités à déjeuner en sa compagnie plus tard dans la journée, Arthur se réfugia dans ses appartements avec Guenièvre et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour t'estimer sorti d'affaire, l'avertit son épouse. Elle pourrait te causer du trouble plus tard.

-Je sais, reconnut Arthur. Mais j'ai tellement à faire depuis quelques temps que le moindre instant de répit est le bienvenu.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre. Exaspéré, il jeta un œil par la fenêtre, cherchant la provenance du son. Ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe : dans la cour du château, le seigneur Gauvain venait de renverser ce qui ressemblait à une charrette transportant une dizaine de seaux. Leur contenu, une sorte de liquide marron semblable à de la boue, s'était déversé sur le sol.

S'éloignant de la fenêtre, Arthur chassa de son esprit cette image ridicule, il n'avait pas le temps de s'intéresser à de telles inepties. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque Guenièvre l'arrêta :

-J'aurais voulu te demander un service, dit-elle. C'est à propos d'Elyan.

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu as dû remarquer, ajouta-t-elle, qu'il n'est plus vraiment le même depuis que Morgane l'a torturé.

Arthur avait bien sûr remarqué. Elyan s'en voulait d'avoir révélé l'endroit où était caché son roi, même si l'information avait été extraite de force. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour que le chevalier reprenne confiance en lui-même.

-Une nouvelle recrue est arrivée à Camelot, dit Guenièvre, c'est un jeune homme qui aspire à devenir chevalier. Je sais que d'ordinaire, Arthur, c'est toi qui t'occupes des nouvelles recrues. Mais comme tu es très occupé, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être bénéfique à Elyan de s'en charger. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais cela l'occuperait et lui permettrait de se sentir utile.

-Oui, répondit-il. C'est une excellente idée. Heureusement que tu es à mes côté pour …

Un hurlement se fit entendre. Arthur se précipita à nouveau à la fenêtre. Le spectacle qui l'accueillit était loin d'être aussi amusant que celui de Gauvain recouvert de boue, jurant et s'agitant à cause de sa maladresse. Cette fois-ci, la situation était bien plus terrifiante.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Guenièvre, paniquée.

-Il y a un dragon au-dessus de Camelot.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Vous vous doutez sûrement de qui est au-dessus de Camelot. Mais pourquoi? Indice: la réponse est dans le résumé de la fic que j'ai mis au début du premier chapitre.

A+


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : La folie n'est qu'une question de point de vue**

Guenièvre rejoignit Arthur à la fenêtre et tous deux se regardèrent, désemparés. Un dragon blanc, nettement plus petit que le Grand Dragon, survolait la cité. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de passer à l'attaque.

-Peuple de Camelot !

Arthur pouvait entendre distinctement une voix féminine, mais elle ne venait pas de l'extérieur, elle retentissait dans son esprit. Il se tourna vers Guenièvre et vit à son expression qu'elle était dans le même cas. Dans la cour du château, tout le monde se touchait les oreilles et les gens se regardaient les uns les autres, essayant de comprendre d'où venait cette voix.

-Je suis Aithusa, dit-elle. Et je m'adresse à vous, habitants de Camelot, par télépathie. J'ai un message à transmettre de la part d'Emrys, le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps. Un message que je transmettrai ensuite à tous les habitants de ce royaume et des royaumes voisins.

A présent, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers la créature qui tournoyait au-dessus de Camelot.

-Nous en appelons à toute la communauté magique. Cessons de laisser des gens comme Morgane ou Mordred donner une image haineuse et violente de la magie. Nos pouvoirs peuvent être utilisés pour guérir, se nourrir, se protéger et porter secours aux autres. Montrons au roi Arthur que nous sommes dignes de confiance, que nous ne représentons pas une menace mais une aide précieuse. Là est la clé de notre liberté. Nous aiderons ainsi des centaines de personnes, mais ferons aussi en sorte que la magie soit rétablie sans effusions de sang. Unissons-nous contre Mordred, passons dans chaque village, chaque maison et chaque palais qu'il a attaqués, et rétablissons-y l'ordre en soignant et en reconstruisant. Précédons-le, mettons-lui des bâtons dans les roues, empêchons-le de nuire. Emrys travaille depuis des années dans le but de légaliser la magie. Unissons-nous tous pour l'aider.

Une fois son message délivré, la dragonne brisa le lien télépathique qui l'unissait à la population de Camelot, et s'éloigna de la cité en quelques battements d'ailes, laissant les habitants de la ville basse échanger des regards confus.

Arthur, une fois le premier moment de surprise passé, convoqua les chevaliers de la Table Ronde de toute urgence, et invita le roi Olaf à se joindre à cette réunion. Mais personne n'avait le plus petit début d'explication. Personne ne savait d'où venait ce dragon ni qui était le sorcier qu'elle avait évoqué. Aucun livre ne faisait mention d'Aithusa ni d'Emrys, bien que la dragonne ait annoncé qu'il était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Peut-être les livres druidiques en parlaient-ils mais personne n'était capable de les lire, ils étaient écrits dans un langage incompréhensible.

Après des heures de recherche intensive mais vaine, Arthur dut se résoudre à abandonner. Cela ne le mènerait nulle part, et il avait bien trop d'autres affaires à gérer, parmi lesquelles la prévention de nouveaux assauts de la part de Mordred. Le soir venu, il rejoignit donc la grande salle, où un banquet avait été préparé en l'honneur des visiteurs.

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle, à sa gauche se trouvait Guenièvre, et à sa droite le roi Olaf. Dame Viviane était un peu plus éloignée, son père avait probablement jugé bon de la tenir à l'écart. On sentait une légère tension dans l'atmosphère mais, dans l'ensemble, l'ambiance était assez festive. Les gens avaient apparemment oublié les évènements du jour même. Arthur n'y voyait que deux explications possibles, et aucune des deux ne lui plaisait. La première était que la population de Camelot était tellement habituée à être en permanence attaquée qu'elle ne s'inquiétait plus autant lorsque cela se produisait. La seconde explication était que la population ne s'était _pas_ sentie attaquée. C'était cette seconde option qui inquiétait le plus Arthur, car elle signifiait que les habitants de Camelot ne voyaient plus la magie comme une menace, qu'ils avaient été convaincus par les paroles du dragon.

Le roi Olaf se tourna vers Arthur, inconscient des pensées qui l'agitaient :

-Je crains que Dame Viviane ne s'ennuie au cours de son séjour et des longues négociations auxquelles nous allons nous livrer, dit-il. Serait-il possible que l'un de vos chevaliers lui tienne compagnie au cours de la journée et lui fasse visiter votre cité? Je serais d'autant plus rassuré si quelqu'un est présent à ses côtés pour la protéger, en ces temps difficiles.

Olaf faisait clairement référence aux attaques menées partout dans le royaume mais Arthur comprit qu'il cherchait aussi quelqu'un pour la surveiller, empêcher la jeune fille de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, comme par exemple se jeter dans les bras du souverain de Camelot. Pour cela, il serait nécessaire de la distraire à toute heure de la journée, de lui faire visiter le palais et pratiquer des activités qui la tiennent occupées. Arthur plaignait le malheureux chevalier de Camelot qui allait devoir se charger de cela. Il allait falloir le choisir soigneusement. Il pensa immédiatement à ceux dont il était le plus proche: Gauvain, Perceval, Elyan et Léon. Il s'agissait pour lui des plus dignes mais les trois premiers n'étaient pas d'origine noble et, n'étant pas certain des positions d'Olaf à ce sujet, il préféra ne pas prendre de risque.

-Le seigneur Léon est l'un de mes meilleurs chevaliers, sa force et sa noblesse ne sont plus à prouver. Il constitue selon moi la personne la plus capable de mener à bien cette mission, affirma Arthur.

Il espérait, en choisissant un chevalier déjà présent lorsqu'Uther était roi, rassurer Olaf et montrer au roi très protecteur envers sa fille que celle-ci était entre de bonnes mains. Contenter ses alliés était absolument nécessaire pour les prochaines semaines.

-Très bien, répondit Olaf sans rien ajouter.

Le seigneur Léon accueillit la nouvelle très dignement, Arthur fut incapable de déterminer s'il était offusqué d'être désigné pour distraire une jeune fille pendant plusieurs semaines. Après tout c'était un chevalier de Camelot, pas un conteur, ni un jongleur. Mais Léon avait probablement saisi les implications politiques de ce rôle en apparence si peu important. Quand bien même il ne les aurait pas comprises, il était totalement étranger à sa personnalité de discuter un ordre. Après avoir longuement hésité, Arthur lui révéla aussi l'ampleur de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée en lui parlant du sortilège auquel était soumise Viviane, et de l'importance de la tenir à l'écart afin de ne pas créer d'incident diplomatique.

* * *

A la fin du banquet, Léon prit les choses en main et s'approcha de Dame Viviane pour se présenter, lui expliquer la décision d'Olaf, et lui dire qu'il était à sa disposition si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Sans surprise, la jeune femme le rembarra sans ménagement, dénigrant le service de Camelot qui laissait tellement à désirer que les chevaliers eux-mêmes devaient endosser le rôle de serviteurs.

Le chevalier ne se laissa pas décourager devant tant d'impolitesse, on l'avait prévenu.

Puis, l'attitude de Dame Viviane changea brusquement lorsqu'elle aperçut Arthur du coin de l'œil. Elle se mit à rire sans raison particulière et fit un pas dans la direction du roi avant de s'arrêter soudainement. L'interdiction de son père de s'approcher d'Arthur avait dû lui revenir en mémoire. Elle fit une légère grimace et se tourna de nouveau vers Léon, à qui elle offrit un grand sourire.

-Et si nous nous promenions ? dit-elle joyeusement.

Comme les couloirs de Camelot semblaient la fasciner, Léon passa la majeure partie de la soirée à les lui faire visiter. Chaque pilier, chaque fenêtre, chaque tapisserie étaient l'occasion de s'extasier et de s'interroger sur les démonstrations de bravoure dont Arthur avait fait preuve lorsqu'il était passé dans cette partie du château.

Léon avait entendu toutes sortes de choses au sujet de Dame Viviane : on lui avait parlé de sa beauté, on lui avait dit que son père était très protecteur envers elle, on l'avait averti de son mauvais caractère. En revanche, rien ne l'avait préparé à cette jeune fille exaltée et impatiente qui ne tenait pas en place et se déplaçait en sautillant. Un rien la faisait glousser et tout était prétexte à parler d'Arthur. La plupart de ses propos étaient totalement incohérents.

Elle voulut ensuite se rendre dans les cuisines de Camelot car, pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, elle avait besoin de poulet. Lorsqu'il tenta d'en savoir plus, elle se mit à glousser et à parler mystérieusement du destin. Léon n'essaya même pas de comprendre.

Une fois arrivés dans les cuisines, ils tombèrent sur le seigneur Gauvain qui semblait très occupé. Ce dernier était penché au-dessus d'une marmite contenant un liquide marron et visqueux, et il y ajoutait des … _ingrédients_ tous plus répugnants les uns que les autres, tout en mélangeant régulièrement à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois. Lorsque Léon lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, il répondit, sans quitter la marmite du regard, qu'il devait parfaire sa recette.

-Quelle recette ? demanda Dame Viviane en mordant dans une aile de poulet qu'elle avait trouvée dans une assiette encore pleine.

-Je cherche à fabriquer la matière la plus gluante possible, quelque chose dont on ne puisse pas se débarrasser sans frotter sa peau vraiment très fort.

Intéressée, la jeune fille demanda plus de détails tandis que Léon se demandait s'il était en train de rêver ou s'il était entouré de personnes complètement folles.

-Eh bien, reprit Gauvain, il faudrait de préférence que cela laisse des traces après avoir été nettoyé : quelque chose comme des boutons ou de l'urticaire.

-Je vois, répondit Dame Viviane.

Léon, lui, ne voyait vraiment pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, on découvrit que les druides étaient entrés dans Camelot durant la nuit, et qu'ils avaient laissé une trace de leur passage. Des centaines de morceaux de parchemin avaient été affichés partout dans la cité, proclamant qu'Aithusa et Emrys avaient le soutien des druides et que quiconque souhaiterait les rejoindre serait le bienvenu. Un lieu de rendez-vous dans la forêt était indiqué pour les volontaires, on pouvait s'y rendre à n'importe quel moment et n'importe quel jour. Des druides passeraient régulièrement au niveau de ce point de rassemblement pour conduire ces volontaires à leurs camps. Seules les personnes dont les intentions étaient pacifiques seraient accueillies.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, les druides proposaient à ceux qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie mais cherchaient simplement à s'informer sur le sujet de les rejoindre aussi.

-Depuis quand les druides donnent-ils des cours de magie ? s'exclama Arthur.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

-Il n'y a absolument rien que je puisse faire, conclut le roi, dépité.

Pourquoi faudrait-il faire quelque chose ? pensa Merlin.

La réponse des druides avait dépassé tous ses espoirs les plus fous. Le message qu'Aithusa et lui avaient préparé avait fonctionné à merveille. Non seulement une lutte efficace contre Mordred allait s'organiser, mais en plus il était possible que certains habitants de Camelot répondent à l'appel des druides. Ces derniers avaient sûrement prévu un sort pour percevoir les intentions des volontaires afin de savoir s'ils représentaient un danger. Avec un peu de chance, ce message avait permis aux habitants de Camelot et des autres royaumes d'envisager la question de la magie sous un autre angle : du point de vue des sorciers eux-mêmes.

De plus, sa visite chez Morgane, bien que riche en rebondissements, lui avait permis de gagner la confiance de la jeune femme. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait était qu'il n'avait pas pu retourner la voir le soir du banquet, le nombre de serviteurs dans Camelot étant déjà insuffisant pour organiser un festin d'une telle ampleur.

Durant le reste de la journée, il fut un serviteur modèle, s'appliquant à aider Arthur de son mieux. En effet, ce dernier était de plus en plus sous pression et chargé de travail. Le soir venu, Merlin se transforma à nouveau et se glissa hors de Camelot.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux abords de l'habitation de Morgane, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Morgane, épée à la main, tranchant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin en poussant des cris de rage. Presque tous les objets de la pièce avaient été victimes de sa colère.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Que se passe-t-il ! répéta-t-elle furieuse. Le dragon blanc ! La dragonne qui m'a guérie travaille avec Emrys ! Et moi qui pensait qu'elle m'avait sauvée, quelle idiote j'ai été…

-Elle t'_a_ sauvée, rétorqua Merlin.

-Elle m'a sauvée pour mieux me livrer à Emrys.

-Mais pourquoi crois-tu si fermement qu'Emrys veut ta mort ?

-Parce que c'est le cas, il est ma perte.

Pourquoi Morgane était-elle si certaine qu'il voulait sa mort ? Ils étaient ennemis, ça oui. Il l'avait arrêtée à de nombreuses reprises, mais il n'avait jamais donné le moindre signe qu'il voulait la tuer. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était protéger Camelot.

Elle se calma subitement et se tourna vers lui.

-Est-ce que tu le savais ? Lorsque tu es venu chez moi il y a deux jours, tu semblais être au courant d'une quantité de choses concernant le dragon blanc. Est-ce que tu savais qu'Aithusa travaillait avec Emrys ?

-Non, dit-il, et il fut surpris de voir avec quelle facilité ce mensonge lui avait échappé.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, répondit-elle, je ne sais pas ce que tu caches et tu refuses de me le dire. J'ignore si je peux te croire.

-Mais tu peux croire que je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu as senti mes intentions lorsque je suis venu te voir avant-hier. Pendant un instant, nous étions connectés : j'ai perçu tes émotions et tu as perçu les miennes.

Merlin savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu percevoir d'intentions négatives émanant de lui, tout simplement parce qu'à ce moment précis, il n'en avait pas eu : tout ce qu'il avait ressenti était une peine immense pour son amie. Toutefois, sa méfiance envers elle était ensuite revenue, et sa colère aussi. Il était loin de lui avoir pardonné ses actions.

-Oui je les ai perçues, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment une telle connexion a pu se former, mais elle était bien là. J'ai senti que tout ce que tu voulais en cet instant, c'était me protéger et me réconforter. On ne réagit pas de cette manière avec de parfaits inconnus.

Avait-il été percé à jour ? Peut-être Morgane avait-elle compris qui il était vraiment.

-Tu étais en larmes, argumenta-t-il. J'ai été touché par ta tristesse.

-Non, c'est autre chose, dit-elle, tu as beaucoup d'affection pour moi, un sentiment qui ne peut s'acquérir qu'au fil du temps.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Tu as menti lorsque tu as dit que tu ne me connaissais pas avant qu'Aithusa ne me guérisse.

Techniquement, il n'avait jamais dit cela, mais il l'avait sous-entendu.

-Comment peux-tu me connaître alors que j'ignore qui tu es ?

Merlin baissa le regard.

-Tu refuses de me le dire, s'agaça-t-elle.

Il sentit que la colère s'emparait à nouveau de la jeune femme.

-Personne n'a jamais été honnête avec moi, mis à part ma sœur, dit-elle en haussant le ton. Pourquoi ce besoin constant de me cacher la vérité ?!

Morgane était en train de crier, et Merlin apercevait des reflets dorés dans ses yeux. Sa magie lui revenait.

-Dis-moi la vérité ! hurla-t-elle.

Morgane, pensa Merlin, tu as laissé une telle noirceur grandir en toi, tu as laissé ta haine te dévorer et, à présent, elle te fait perdre ta raison. Je ne laisserai pas la folie s'emparer de toi, je t'aiderai.

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Folle de rage, Morgane utilisa à nouveau son épée pour réduire ses meubles en miettes. Une flamme apparut sur sa lame et se mit à dévorer le bois qu'elle touchait : le retour de ses pouvoirs se faisait sentir. Elle fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'elle vit l'incendie qu'elle avait déclenché, apeurée par sa propre perte de contrôle.

D'un geste, Merlin éteignit le feu. Morgane le dévisagea, oscillant un instant entre la surprise et la colère. Puis, cette dernière l'emporta.

-Pars, dit-elle.

* * *

Mordred appréciait la vue qu'il avait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, il aimait contempler cette immense étendue d'eau, la mer à perte de vue. Observer le mouvement des vagues l'apaisait et lui permettait de réfléchir. Fonder une cité au milieu de l'océan était l'une des meilleures idées qu'il ait jamais eues. Ses ennemis ne songeraient jamais à le chercher dans un tel endroit.

Mais aujourd'hui, même l'océan ne parvenait pas à le calmer. L'un des villages que ses troupes avaient attaqués avait été défendu par un groupe de sorciers, probablement suite à l'appel du dragon blanc. Les soldats de Mordred n'avaient pas réussi à tuer une seule personne. Néanmoins, quelques prisonniers avaient été faits, ils avaient été capturés et ramenés dans la cité. Peut-être ces villageois possédaient-ils des informations à propos de ceux qui les avaient défendus.

En plus de ce contretemps, un autre problème s'était présenté : l'espion que Mordred avait envoyé à Camelot ne donnait plus de nouvelles. Il allait falloir faire quelque chose pour régler cela aussi.

Il poussa un long soupir. Il y avait au moins une chose qui n'allait pas de travers : Mordred avait reçu le matin même une lettre de la part du chef des guerriers invisibles qui, après de longues négociations, acceptait enfin de s'allier à lui.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Juste un petit mot sur ce qui arrive à Morgane dans la série, je pense que c'est le bon chapitre pour en parler. (SPOILER) Je sais que beaucoup de fans trouvent que sa mort a été bâclée et que ce n'était pas une bonne fin pour elle. Et je ne suis pas forcément d'accord, pour moi les fins les plus cruelles sont parfois les meilleures, l'important c'est l'émotion qu'on ressent en la regardant. Je pense que ce que les scénaristes ont fait à Morgane est tout simplement affreux, c'est presque douloureux de se remémorer celle qu'elle était avant d'être corrompue par Morgause. Ce personnage si plein de vie est progressivement devenu l'ombre de lui-même, un genre de coquille vide. Elle est totalement haineuse et brisée, et pourtant capable d'aimer encore même à la fin (Mordred, Aithusa, le souvenir de Morgause) mais on a l'impression que c'est cet amour qui la rend aussi déterminée à haïr. Quand on voit à quoi elle ressemble lorsqu'elle échange ces quelques mots avec Merlin, juste avant qu'il ne la tue: c'est une épave. Et elle est ensuite abandonnée comme un déchet, après avoir été mise définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Arthur dit alors à Merlin qu'**il a finalement apporté la paix **et c'est vraiment cruel de penser ça de la mort de sa sœur, cette personne dont il a été si proche si longtemps (émotion, émotion). Pourtant ce n'est que la vérité puisque le monde est bien mieux sans celle qu'elle était devenue. Le fait qu'on ne s'attarde pas sur sa mort la rend d'autant plus horrible parce que ça nous montre tout ce qui a changé dans la relation Arthur/Morgane et Merlin/Morgane, ils ne la voient plus que comme un ennemi. (FIN DU SPOILER)

Voilà ce que j'avais à dire. S'il vous plaît, ne vous enflammez pas si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, ce n'est que mon avis après tout. Dans le prochain chapitre, Gauvain sera là, Merlin aura l'occasion d'honorer une promesse, et il se trouvera dans un face à face assez particulier avec Arthur.

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont cliqué sur « follow », « favorite » ou ont laissé des reviews.

A+


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Traqués**

Merlin avait renversé le repas d'Arthur. Après cela, il avait donc eu besoin de passer le balai pour ramasser les débris. Seulement, depuis la soirée du banquet, rien n'était plus à sa place habituelle. Les serviteurs de Camelot avaient apparemment été trop débordés pour ranger les outils et autres ustensiles au bon endroit. Merlin arpentait donc les couloirs de Camelot depuis un bon moment, à la recherche d'un simple accessoire.

Il croisa Gwen dans un corridor et lui demanda si elle avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où avaient disparu tous les balais.

-Regarde là dedans, dit-elle en lui désignant un placard à sa gauche, on y retrouve souvent des choses qui n'ont rien à y faire.

-Merci ! lui lança-t-il tandis qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas rapide, étant probablement attendue quelque part.

Au moment où il allait poser sa main sur la poignée du meuble, il entendit une voix furieuse qu'il connaissait bien. Pourtant, étrangement, la colère n'était pour une fois pas dirigée contre Merlin mais plutôt contre…

-GAUVAIN ! hurla Arthur, avant d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir.

Merlin ne put retenir un éclat de rire en le voyant. Arthur était recouvert de la tête aux pieds d'une matière visqueuse à mi-chemin entre la boue et la viande avariée. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut Merlin.

-Est-ce que tu sais où est Gauvain ? demanda-t-il, fou de rage.

-Non, répondit Merlin en ouvrant le placard, toujours à la recherche d'un balai.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la source de tous les maux d'Arthur à l'intérieur du meuble ! Le seigneur Gauvain en personne était caché parmi les accessoires de ménage. Le chevalier fit un grand sourire en voyant Merlin.

-Il n'y a pas de balai ici, chuchota-t-il.

Inconscient de la découverte de son valet, Arthur marmonna qu'il n'y avait que Gauvain pour faire des blagues aussi puériles.

-Préviens-moi tout de suite si tu le vois ! ordonna-t-il.

-D'accord, répondit sagement Merlin.

S'efforçant de garder un visage impassible, il referma le placard et quitta le couloir, frôlant Arthur au passage. Il put constater lui-même que l'odeur de la matière qui recouvrait le roi était tout aussi répugnante que son apparence.

* * *

Aithusa se posa dans la clairière, épuisée. Elle avait survolé tous les royaumes voisins de Camelot pour transmettre le message que Merlin et elle avaient préparé, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les réactions seraient positives. Partout où elle était passée, les gens avaient d'abord paniqué, puis ils avaient compris qu'elle ne s'en prenait pas à eux. C'était déjà un début.

Avant de se reposer, elle voulait d'abord rendre visite à Sylt et lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se changea en fillette blonde et enfila sa cape de tous les jours. La bleue serait bientôt à nouveau à l'ordre du jour, mais pour l'instant, elle n'était pas en état de jouer les héroïnes. Elle allait simplement se fondre dans la foule. Parfois, lorsqu'elle était vraiment fatiguée, ses yeux prenaient des reflets dorés, signe que sa magie travaillait pour la maintenir éveillée. Elle abaissa donc sa capuche pour éviter tout risque d'être repérée.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans Camelot, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Les gens qui la connaissaient la saluaient, et personne ne semblait horrifié qu'un dragon soit passé au-dessus de la cité quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle s'arrêta à côté d'un marchand de fruits lorsqu'elle vit que la jeune femme dont elle avait guéri le mari quelques nuits auparavant était présente. Elles discutèrent quelques instants et Aithusa apprit que son époux ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté. Satisfaite, elle s'éloigna et reprit le chemin de la maison de Sylt.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle repensa à ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit : les rues étaient-elles vraiment plus animées avant la Purge ? Aithusa n'avait pas l'impression de voir des gens terrifiés à l'idée qu'on les accuse de sorcellerie. Peut-être la mort d'Uther avait-elle réduit cette peur… La cité ne lui paraissait pas du tout maussade, même sans sorciers. De nombreux spectacles étaient donnés en extérieur et aucun ne nécessitait l'utilisation de la magie. Les gens s'étaient habitués à vivre sans.

Elle aperçut un groupe de jongleurs. L'un d'entre eux attira son attention parce qu'il jonglait avec des objets enflammés. Cet artiste n'utilisait pas le moindre sortilège pour faire ce qu'il faisait, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui rendait sa performance aussi impressionnante. Fascinée, elle l'observa quelques instants, incapable de détacher son regard des flammes et de leur mouvement. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'approcha de plus en plus du jongleur.

-Attention ! cria une femme au loin.

Le jongleur réalisa soudain qu'Aithusa n'était qu'à un pas de lui, et il recula, surpris. Il perdit alors l'équilibre et plusieurs objets enflammés tombèrent sur lui, au sol, et sur Aithusa. La manche de cette dernière prit feu tandis que le jongleur poussait des hurlements de douleur et que les spectateurs s'écartaient, horrifiés. Un attroupement se forma rapidement autour d'eux.

Aithusa était en pleine panique. Elle avait attiré l'attention sur elle et elle avait créé une catastrophe. Elle essaya désespérément d'étouffer les flammes mais toutes ses tentatives ne faisaient qu'amplifier le désastre. Sa condition de dragonne lui permettait de ne pas souffrir de la brûlure des flammes mais le pauvre jongleur à qui elle avait fait perdre ses moyens n'avait pas cette chance.

Finalement, plusieurs personnes arrivèrent en transportant des seaux remplis d'eau, et ils éteignirent les flammes. Le jongleur poussa un soupir de soulagement et jeta un regard noir à Aithusa, qui garda les yeux fermés, de peur qu'ils ne se soient illuminés de doré. Prenant son attitude pour une réaction de douleur à cause du feu, un homme s'approcha d'elle pour s'occuper de ses blessures. Il saisit son bras mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel il était. Toute l'avant de sa manche était parti en fumée, mais sa peau n'avait pas la moindre égratignure.

L'homme recula, abasourdi :

-Tu n'as pas de brûlures, comment est-ce possible ?

Tous les regards étaient à présent fixés sur elle, la foule qui l'entourait et la toisait était tout sauf bienveillante. Elle voulut cacher son bras mais il était trop tard.

-C'est de la sorcellerie ! cria quelqu'un.

Aithusa vit du coin de l'œil que plusieurs gardes de Camelot commençaient à s'approcher. Elle tenta de faire appel à sa magie ou de se retransformer en dragon pour leur échapper, mais elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie. Se frayant un chemin parmi la foule, elle se mit à courir.

* * *

Arthur eut beau prendre de nombreux bains, il n'arriva pas à se débarrasser de la terrible odeur qui lui collait à la peau. Cela amusait beaucoup Merlin. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Arthur dans une situation aussi humiliante était la fois où le gobelin l'avait affublé d'oreilles d'âne. Merlin avait compris que Gauvain avait ainsi piégé Arthur pour lui faire payer la façon dont il avait traité son serviteur la semaine précédente. Oui, Gauvain avait agi de manière totalement puérile, mais Merlin appréciait beaucoup son intention, et il appréciait par-dessus tout le résultat : Arthur était furieux et d'autant plus en colère qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur le chevalier.

Mais Gauvain était bien obligé de se rendre aux séances d'entraînement. Ce fut sur le terrain qu'Arthur le trouva lorsqu'il s'y rendit avec Merlin ce matin là. Il conduisit Gauvain à l'écart du groupe, là où personne ne pourrait entendre ce qu'ils diraient. Les autres chevaliers échangèrent quelques regards amusés, la plupart d'entre eux savait ce qu'il s'était passé. D'où il était, Merlin pouvait voir que la conversation était mouvementée. Au début, Arthur faisait de grands gestes et Gauvain croisait résolument les bras. Puis, ce dernier se mit à s'agiter à son tour. Ils discutèrent un long moment ainsi, sans que personne ne sache ce qui était dit. Finalement, la conversation cessa et tous deux rejoignirent les autres chevaliers en silence.

A la fin de l'entraînement, les chevaliers quittèrent tous le terrain un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'Arthur et son valet.

-Qu'allez-vous faire au seigneur Gauvain ? demanda Merlin, légèrement inquiet pour son ami.

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un brouhaha inhabituel venant du cœur de la cité attira son attention, et il entraîna Merlin à sa suite pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir passer à toute vitesse devant eux une petite silhouette, suivie de près par plusieurs gardes qui tentaient de la rattraper en criant que c'était un sorcier. Merlin reconnut immédiatement Aithusa. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-elle été découverte ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, l'entendit-il dire dans son esprit.

La dragonne avait promis de le prévenir si elle se trouvait un jour confrontée à des problèmes la dépassant, il était temps pour Merlin de remplir sa part du marché. Il vit qu'Arthur se lançait à son tour à sa poursuite et il le suivit. Ils la perdirent de vue lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle d'une rue. Tandis qu'Arthur ordonnait aux gardes de se disperser, Merlin entendit à nouveau la voix de la dragonne dans son esprit, elle lui indiquait le lieu où elle se trouvait. Il se sépara le plus discrètement possible du groupe afin de la rejoindre, et il la trouva dans une maison vide, quelques pas plus loin.

-Pars de ce côté, dit-il précipitamment en lui indiquant la direction dans laquelle le moins de gardes étaient partis. Je ferai diversion pour toi.

Aithusa eut un instant d'hésitation mais hocha ensuite la tête. Il avait bien sûr beaucoup plus de chances de s'en sortir qu'elle puisqu'il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle se mit à chercher un moyen de sortir de la maison sans se faire remarquer. Merlin, quant à lui, allait devoir attirer l'attention d'Arthur, il lui fallait changer d'apparence pour ne pas être reconnu. Il hésita un moment : s'il utilisait le sort de vieillissement, il ne pourrait pas courir assez rapidement pour semer les hommes de Camelot. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait prendre l'apparence qu'il prenait lorsqu'il allait voir Morgane. Lorsqu'Aithusa se glissa à l'extérieur par une fenêtre située sur le côté de la maison, il se transforma et sortit par l'entrée principale.

Aussitôt, Arthur et un autre garde le repérèrent et s'arrêtèrent à son niveau.

-Avez-vous vu quelqu'un s'enfuir ? demanda Arthur sans le reconnaître.

Merlin tendit simplement son bras, montrant sa paume au roi.

-C'est moi que vous cherchez, déclara-t-il en faisant apparaître une flamme dans le creux de sa main.

Il vit les yeux de ses interlocuteurs s'arrondir, et il prit ses jambes à son cou. Comme il l'avait espéré, Arthur s'engagea à sa poursuite. Le garde mit plus de temps à réagir mais il se mit à son tour à le pourchasser.

* * *

Se glisser à l'extérieur de la maison avait été facile pour Aithusa, sa petite taille lui avait permis de passer aisément par la fenêtre. Voyant Arthur et le garde se lancer aux trousses de Merlin, elle partit dans le sens opposé.

Elle avait presque atteint le bout de la ruelle lorsque, dans sa précipitation, elle trébucha et tomba en poussant un cri. La panique l'envahit, elle se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention. Malheureusement, le garde qui suivait Merlin l'avait entendue et s'était arrêté brusquement. Il se retourna et son regard tomba immédiatement sur elle. La panique d'Aithusa grandit.

Le garde tenta d'avertir Arthur de la fuite de la petite fille mais le roi avait disparu, suivant toujours Merlin de près. Le garde sembla alors se résigner et se dirigea vers elle à grands pas.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de fuir. Rassemblant son courage, elle se redressa avec peine et tourna à l'angle de la ruelle. La maison de l'Archiviste n'était plus très loin : si elle arrivait jusque là, elle pourrait se réfugier dans la bibliothèque.

Chaque pas était une torture, elle tenait à peine debout. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Elle aurait dû attendre d'avoir récupéré avant d'entrer dans Camelot ! Sa fatigue la laissait sans défenses.

-Aithusa ! entendit-elle. Viens vite !

Sylt lui ouvrit la porte de chez lui, et la pressa pour qu'elle rentre le plus vite possible.

-Le garde t'a vu entrer ici, dit-il. Mais il ne sait pas que nous sommes deux. Je vais le retenir pour te laisser le temps de fuir.

Aithusa secoua la tête. Ella avait été assez idiote pour entrer dans Camelot alors qu'elle était sans défenses, puis elle avait attiré l'attention sur elle, et enfin elle avait gaspillé l'aide que Merlin lui avait apportée en se faisant repérer malgré sa diversion. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre faire diversion pour réparer ses erreurs. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Merlin ou Sylt, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Ils virent par la fenêtre que le garde se rapprochait, et Sylt poussa Aithusa vers l'arrière de la maison, en lui disant de sortir par là. Son ton alarmé ne laissait pas vraiment le choix.

-Aithusa, ajouta-t-il au dernier moment, ne te réfugie pas dans la bibliothèque, on ne sait jamais. Tu dois vraiment quitter la maison. Maintenant !

Obéissant, elle courut et sortit par la porte de derrière. Une fois à nouveau dans la rue, elle retira sa cape pour ne pas être reconnue, et nettoya la poussière qui la recouvrait depuis sa chute. Elle réajusta ses cheveux, tentant de paraître aussi innocente que possible. Elle était certaine que personne n'avait vu son visage, elle pouvait rejoindre le centre de Camelot et se mêler à la foule sans éveiller les soupçons. Une simple fillette apeurée par le sorcier qui était entré dans la cité.

Elle espérait que Merlin et Sylt savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Emrys était un grand sorcier, le seul risque pour lui était qu'il se trahisse, mais c'était peu probable. En revanche, l'Archiviste était âgé et Aithusa ne savait pas s'il était assez puissant pour faire le poids face au garde. Elle supposait qu'il en était capable, sinon il n'aurait pas proposé de le retenir. Mais Aithusa ne l'avait jamais vu utiliser de magie puissante, les sorts qu'il lançait avec elle étaient toujours très simples. Toutefois, il pouvait très bien cacher son jeu. Aithusa savait qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais l'Archiviste était quelqu'un de mystérieux.

Et, à présent qu'elle y repensait, les paroles de Sylt, avant qu'elle ne parte, avaient été très mystérieuses : « Ne te réfugie pas dans la bibliothèque, on ne sait jamais. » Que voulait-il dire par « on ne sait jamais » ? La bibliothèque était protégée par un enchantement, les gardes de Camelot ne l'auraient jamais trouvée si elle s'y était cachée. Le seul moyen pour que ce refuge perde sa protection serait que l'enchantement soit levé, c'est-à-dire que Sylt le retire lui-même ou alors qu'il …

Oh non.

Aithusa se figea sur place, prise d'une terrible angoisse. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, elle fut traversée par une immense douleur et s'effondra.

* * *

La diversion de Merlin était un succès. Arthur était en train de le suivre et semblait avoir oublié Aithusa. Le problème était qu'Arthur était sur le point de le rattraper : le roi était plus athlétique, et Merlin avait du mal à coordonner ses mouvements, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce corps.

Ils couraient à présent dans une rue déserte, et Arthur était dangereusement proche de Merlin. Tôt ou tard, celui-ci allait devoir se retourner et affronter son poursuivant. Sans compter le fait que la moitié des gardes et des chevaliers de Camelot étaient maintenant en alerte et parcouraient les rues à la recherche des fugitifs.

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, il tomba face à face avec un chevalier.

-Attrapez-le ! cria Arthur en accélérant.

Le chevalier brandit son épée et s'approcha de Merlin, qui s'était arrêté. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'or, et l'homme fut projeté en arrière. Il tomba au sol, inconscient. Sachant qu'Arthur était à présent bien trop proche, Merlin se retourna et se résolut à lui faire subir la même chose qu'au chevalier. Espérant que la chute ne serait pas trop dure, il lança un sort muet pour projeter Arthur au loin.

Rien ne se produisit.

Merlin essaya à nouveau, sans plus de succès. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à s'inquiéter. Sa magie fonctionnait toujours, il le savait, il la sentait bouillonner en lui, et elle lui avait permis de changer son apparence et d'arrêter le chevalier qui se dressait sur sa route. Alors pourquoi ne fonctionnait-elle pas sur Arthur ?

Après avoir essayé plusieurs autres sorts sur le roi, Merlin comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Arthur. Confus et affolé, il fit un pas en arrière et trébucha sur le corps du chevalier qu'il avait mis hors d'état de nuire. A la ceinture de ce dernier, brillait le pommeau de son épée. Merlin s'en saisit avec précipitation. « Je vais mourir. » pensa-t-il en voyant Arthur arriver à son niveau, son arme brandie, et prêt à en découdre avec lui.

Merlin bloqua le coup qu'Arthur lui porta, et il tenta de le faire trébucher en faisant voler dans sa direction tous les objets à sa disposition. Il constata avec soulagement que ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient toujours, même s'il ne pouvait plus les utiliser sur Arthur lui-même. Mais le roi évitait sans difficulté tout ce que lui envoyait Merlin, et ce dernier dut rapidement cesser ses attaques, préférant se concentrer sur les coups d'épée dont il était accablé. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance de sortir vainqueur d'un affrontement à l'épée contre Arthur. Pas sans utiliser sa magie pour le faire trébucher ou lâcher son arme. Même sans parler de sa force ou de sa technique supérieure, Arthur le dominait par sa rapidité.

Rapidité… Rapidité…

Un souvenir lui revint à l'esprit : Gaius tombait d'une étagère, Merlin ralentissait le temps pour le sauver. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » avait demandé le vieil homme. « Rien, ça arrive comme ça. »

Merlin ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, ils étaient dorés.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Dans les prochains chapitres, Merlin et Kilgarrah prennent une décision difficile en ce qui concerne Aithusa, deux personnages de la série font leur retour, et Arthur se demande quels secrets il peut apprendre des archives magiques. Ah oui, et Merlin et Arthur se retrouvent dans une situation qui les met plutôt mal à l'aise.

Les commentaires que vous avez laissés depuis le début m'ont fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup! Et ça me motive aussi de voir que, d'après les stats, il y a pas mal de gens qui suivent cette histoire (même s'ils ne commentent pas tous).

A+


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants**

_Le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants._ – Jean Cocteau

Arthur savait reconnaître une diversion lorsqu'il en voyait une. Et ce qu'avait fait le sorcier en était sans aucun doute une. Mais la moitié des gardes de Camelot était déjà sur les talons de l'enfant, tandis que cet homme était apparu comme sorti de nulle part.

Il avait tout d'abord fait jaillir une flamme de la paume de sa main, et avait détalé la seconde suivante. Puis il avait envoyé un chevalier à terre d'un simple regard. Ce n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres, il était plus puissant, plus dangereux. Peut-être plus encore que Morgane ou Mordred. Pourtant, après s'être retourné, le jeune homme n'avait pas réussi à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre Arthur. C'était un mystère que le roi n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Pourquoi semblait-il protégé des attaques des sorciers ?

Les choses étaient ensuite devenues plus étranges encore : un duel à l'épée s'était engagé entre le sorcier et lui, mais Arthur avait clairement eu l'avantage, son adversaire étant bien trop inexpérimenté pour lui tenir tête. Arthur s'apprêtait à lui asséner le coup qui le neutraliserait définitivement lorsque l'homme avait fermé les yeux. L'instant d'après, l'arme d'Arthur était bloquée par celle du sorcier, qui avait agi avec une rapidité hors du commun.

Après cela, le roi fut incapable de porter le moindre coup à son adversaire. Ce dernier arrêtait toutes ses tentatives avec la plus grande facilité. Le regard du jeune homme ne perdait pas un seul instant son éclat d'or, signe que son incroyable agilité était d'origine magique. Il _ralentit le temps_, comprit Arthur, et cette pensée lui glaça le sang. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de sorciers capables d'une telle prouesse. Qui était cet homme ?

Arthur lutta du mieux qu'il put, mais son adversaire était tout simplement trop rapide pour lui. En quelques instants, le sorcier le désarma et le fit tomber à terre. La tête d'Arthur heurta brutalement le sol, et il eut tout juste le temps de voir le jeune homme faire une grimace. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Aïe ! Merlin vit Arthur se cogner la tête en tombant, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. La bosse qui ornerait le crâne du roi n'allait vraiment rien faire pour améliorer son humeur déjà massacrante. L'avantage était qu'Arthur était à présent inconscient et que Merlin pouvait prendre la fuite.

Avant de s'en aller, il se pencha au-dessus d'Arthur pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Le combat avait été une expérience stupéfiante, jamais Merlin ne s'était senti aussi vivant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi puissant. Même dans un corps auquel il n'était pas habitué, il n'avait eu aucun problème pour prendre le contrôle de l'affrontement. Mais il n'aurait pas dû en arriver là. Normalement, il aurait dû être capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs _sur_ Arthur, et pas seulement _en présence d'_Arthur. D'ailleurs, il l'avait déjà ensorcelé par le passé. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois ?

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne s'approchait. La rue était déserte. Concentrant son attention sur Arthur, il essaya à nouveau d'utiliser la magie sur lui. La main tendue, guettant toujours l'arrivée de gardes, Merlin fit lentement léviter le corps inconscient d'Arthur, qui s'éleva sans aucun problème. Il le reposa ensuite à terre, toujours sans la moindre difficulté.

Merlin était perdu. Pourquoi pouvait-il maintenant utiliser la magie sur Arthur ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis qu'il avait essayé quelques instants plus tôt ?

Toujours cette même question: qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Etait-ce dû au fait qu'Arthur avait perdu connaissance ? Bénéficiait-il d'une protection magique qui ne fonctionnait que s'il était conscient ? Non, tout cela n'avait pas de sens.

Il fit appel à ses souvenirs, et tenta de se remémorer le moment où Arthur était arrivé, le moment où Merlin avait essayé sans succès de l'arrêter par magie. Le roi avait courut dans sa direction, son épée à la main, et il avait ensuite…

_Son épée à la main._

Une épée forgée dans le souffle d'un dragon par Merlin lui-même.

Merlin se tourna vers l'arme d'Arthur, qui gisait à quelques pas de ce dernier. Se pouvait-il que… Il ramassa l'épée et la plaça dans la main du roi. Puis, il tenta à nouveau de le faire léviter.

Rien ne se produisit.

* * *

Aithusa errait sans but dans les rues de Camelot, encore sous le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était inattendu, brutal, et entièrement de sa faute. Elle était responsable de cette terrible tragédie…

« Merlin » appela-t-elle mentalement. C'était une supplique, elle avait besoin qu'on la réconforte, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprenne. Et désormais, elle n'avait plus que Merlin.

Il la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, après avoir repris son apparence normale.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-Il est mort, bredouilla-t-elle, ayant encore du mal à y croire elle-même. Ils l'ont tué… C'est ma faute…

-L'Archiviste ? Mais comment a-t-il…

Elle poursuivit sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait, aveuglée par la peine.

-Il m'a dit de ne pas me cacher dans la bibliothèque, j'aurais dû comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire ! Le sort qui la protégeait ne pouvait disparaître que si Sylt le levait lui-même ou s'il _mourait_. Il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas s'en sortir !

-Je suis désolé, Aithusa, murmura Merlin.

Doucement, il l'entraîna hors de la cité. Elle le suivit en titubant, tout en continuant de parler.

-Lorsque j'ai compris, il était trop tard, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je l'ai senti mourir. De la même façon que j'ai senti Morgane perdre la vie. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de retourner sur place pour le constater par moi-même parce que j'ai perçu le moment précis où l'épée du garde le transperçait.

Sa voix se brisa à l'évocation de cet instant. Elle tourna son regard cers lui, arrêtant leurs pas quelques instants.

-Crois-tu que ce sera la même chose à chaque fois ? sanglota-t-elle. Vais-je perdre une à une toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens ? Et dois-je à chaque fois sentir la vie les quitter sans rien pouvoir faire ?

-Je suis désolé, répéta Merlin.

_Désolé._

Elle aurait aimé qu'il ait un autre mot à la bouche. Qu'il dise quelque chose qui l'aide à oublier la souffrance qui l'étouffait.

-Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un proche, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es capable de ressentir leur mort…

Alors il ne pouvait rien faire. Même celui qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était demeurait impuissant devant le résultat.

-Nous allons retrouver Kilgarrah, dit-il, il en sait beaucoup plus que moi sur le sujet. Il pourra t'aider.

Sans protester, Aithusa se laissa conduire dans la forêt par son Seigneur des Dragons. Elle l'entendit appeler le Grand Dragon, mais tout se déroulait comme dans un rêve. Elle avait perdu le contact avec la réalité, et ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'aux dernières paroles qu'elle avait échangées avec Sylt. Il était mort pour la protéger. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour affronter les gardes de Camelot. Elle sentit à nouveau les larmes monter.

Tandis qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Kilgarrah, Merlin resta à ses côtés, et sa seule présence suffit à réconforter Aithusa. Il ne pouvait pas atténuer la souffrance, mais il pouvait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il la soutenait. Recroquevillée au sol, elle pleurait en silence.

Lorsque le Grand Dragon se posa devant elle, Merlin lui expliqua la situation.

-Je dois retourner à Camelot, dit-il, Arthur va se poser des questions si je ne reviens pas très vite. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Aithusa seule dans cet état. Elle est épuisée et en deuil. Et elle dit qu'elle a ressenti la mort de Sylt… Est-ce une chose commune chez les dragons ? Elle est perdue, Kilgarrah, et je suis loin d'être la personne la mieux placée pour lui venir en aide.

Le Grand Dragon l'écouta attentivement puis, posant son regard sur Aithusa, il promit qu'il aiderait la jeune dragonne à y voir plus clair.

-Je vais l'emmener loin d'ici, dit-il. Elle doit se ressourcer et prendre le temps de se remettre de la perte qu'elle vient de subir.

Merlin se redressa vivement en entendant cela.

-Vous voulez dire que je ne pourrai plus la voir ?

-Ce n'est que temporaire, assura Kilgarrah. Tu croiseras à nouveau le chemin d'Aithusa, sois-en certain, jeune sorcier.

Merlin ne répondit pas, mais Aithusa vit ses épaules s'affaisser.

-Non…, intervint-elle. Je ne veux pas quitter Merlin…

Elle vit le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu dois t'éloigner de Camelot, dit-il avec douceur. Tu auras moins de mal à te remettre de cette tragédie. De plus, tu es recherchée : ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne fasse le lien entre l'enfant qui soigne les villageois et celui qui a aujourd'hui créé la confusion dans la cité.

-Non…, gémit à nouveau Aithusa, mais ses protestations s'affaiblissaient.

-Cela ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, avoua Merlin, mais Kilgarrah m'a assuré que nous allions nous revoir.

Alors il avait accepté la décision du Grand Dragon.

Si Merlin pensait que quitter Camelot était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle, alors elle l'écouterait. Elle acquiesça doucement.

Tandis que Merlin la hissait sur le dos de Kilgarrah, elle laissa le sommeil embrumer peu à peu son esprit.

-Au revoir, Merlin, murmura-t-elle doucement, avant de laisser la fatigue l'emporter.

Aithusa savait que la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait le jeune sorcier, tout aurait changé.

* * *

C'était la seconde fois en quelques jours que Merlin devait trouver les mots pour réconforter une amie en pleurs. Morgane et Aithusa étaient deux âmes en peine, torturées par le destin. Il se fit la réflexion que la solution aux tourments de Morgane était peut-être l'aide d'Aithusa, et réciproquement. Elles étaient similaires sur tellement de plans. A commencer par le fait qu'elles portaient toutes deux ce fardeau qu'était celui de voir l'avenir… Merlin n'en avait fait l'expérience qu'occasionnellement, et cela n'avait jamais été plaisant.

Mais il savait que cette idée de réunir deux personnes telles que Morgane et Aithusa n'était que folie. Il leur fallait à chacune quelqu'un de solidement ancré dans la réalité pour les aider à surmonter leur confusion. Ou elles ne feraient que sombrer plus profondément.

A présent, Aithusa dormait à poings fermés sur le dos de Kilgarrah. Avant que ce dernier ne prenne son envol, Merlin se souvint d'une chose importante qui avait déserté son esprit lorsqu'il avait trouvé son amie en larmes. Il s'adressa au Grand Dragon.

-L'épée d'Arthur…, commença-t-il. J'ai essayé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sur Arthur mais elle l'a protégé. Vous saviez ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?

Il était difficile de discerner les émotions du dragon, mais Kilgarrah ne parut pas vraiment surpris.

-Excalibur a été forgée dans mon souffle, rappela-t-il.

-Excalibur ? répéta Merlin.

L'épée avait donc un nom. Et elle était apparemment capable de protéger son porteur des attaques magiques. Kilgarrah le savait parfaitement mais, comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas jugé bon de prévenir Merlin.

-Excalibur est capable de protéger Arthur des attaques les plus faibles, précisa le Grand Dragon, mais si un puissant sorcier s'en prend à lui, c'est de toi que le roi aura besoin.

Merlin hocha la tête, il n'était pas surpris : les choses n'étaient jamais simples avec la magie.

-Il est temps que je retourne à Camelot.

Il regarda longuement Aithusa, qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible sur le dos de Kilgarrah. Il s'était véritablement pris d'affection pour la jeune dragonne, et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle se remettrait vite. Merlin n'avait pas connu l'Archiviste mais il savait que c'était un homme bon, et voir Aithusa souffrir ainsi lui était douloureux.

-Prenez soin d'elle, Kilgarrah, dit-il.

Merlin ne s'attarda pas pour voir le dragon prendre son envol. Cela ne rendrait la séparation que plus difficile. Il se hâta de retourner à Camelot, espérant que son absence était passée inaperçue.

Malheureusement, à peine avait-il pénétré dans la cité qu'il tomba sur Arthur. Ce dernier interrogeait un groupe d'hommes, et l'un d'entre eux avait le corps parsemé de brûlures. Merlin supposa que cela avait un rapport avec la fuite d'Aithusa.

-Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Arthur lorsqu'il le vit.

Le souverain fronça les sourcils en voyant que Merlin venait de l'extérieur.

-Que faisais-tu dehors ?

Merlin s'empressa de bredouiller la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-Je montais la garde…au cas où le fugitif tenterait de sortir de Camelot.

-Oh, fit Arthur, et alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

Merlin pouvait voir que le roi perdait rapidement patience.

-Alors, as-tu vu le fugitif sortir ?

-Non, je n'ai rien vu, répondit Merlin, tentant de prendre un air ennuyé. Et vous, avez-vous réussi à le capturer ?

-La réponse me paraît évidente, Merlin. Tu vois bien que non. Si je l'avais capturé, je ne te demanderais pas si tu l'as vu !

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Merlin, innocemment.

-Il avait des complices, expliqua Arthur, tout en entraînant son serviteur à sa suite dans les rues de Camelot. Nos gardes ont réussi à attraper l'un d'eux. J'ai suivi l'autre mais il m'a échappé.

En d'autres circonstances, Merlin aurait saisi l'occasion pour narguer le roi et tenter de lui soutirer plus d'informations sur la façon dont le complice du fugitif lui avait _échappé_, mais le souvenir des sanglots d'Aithusa était encore présent dans son esprit, et lui ôtait toute envie de s'amuser.

-Qui avez-vous attrapé ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

-Un sorcier plutôt âgé, dit Arthur, il n'a pas survécu. Mais nous avons trouvé une gigantesque bibliothèque chez lui. C'est là que nous allons.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison de l'Archiviste, du moins Merlin supposait que c'était sa maison. C'était donc là qu'Aithusa venait régulièrement. Il sentit une vague de tristesse en pensant que la jeune dragonne ne trouverait plus jamais refuge ici.

Ils entrèrent dans l'habitation, et trouvèrent le corps de Sylt dans l'entrée. Il était plus âgé que ce que Merlin avait imaginé. Et il paraissait si frêle, si fragile, il ne pouvait pas survivre à un tel affrontement. Une blessure béante était présente sur son torse, signe qu'il avait été traversé par une épée, Aithusa ne s'était pas trompée. Merlin détourna le regard de ce spectacle morbide.

Mais Arthur ne s'arrêta pas là. Il conduisit son serviteur jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

De toute son existence, Merlin n'avait jamais vu une bibliothèque aussi grande. Et il sentit immédiatement la magie qui se dégageait de ses ouvrages. Il constata aussi avec stupéfaction la présence de cristaux, sans aucun doute issus de l'Antre de Cristal. L'endroit regorgeait de puissance magique, et le jeune sorcier sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Inconscient de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son serviteur, Arthur s'entretenait avec un chevalier. Celui-ci lui expliquait qu'il s'agissait d'archives magiques. Pour confirmer cela et avoir plus d'informations, quelqu'un avait été envoyé au château pour faire venir Gaius et Geoffroy de Monmouth. Les deux hommes ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

-Bien, dit-Arthur. Et que sait-on de l'enfant qui s'est échappée ? J'ai parlé au jongleur grâce à qui on l'a percée à jour. C'est apparemment une fillette blonde, probablement la même que celle qui vient en aide aux habitants de Camelot durant la nuit. D'après les témoignages, elle a été touchée par un objet enflammé mais n'a pas du tout été brûlée.

-On ne sait rien à son sujet, répondit le chevalier. Elle a complètement disparu. Aucune fillette de Camelot ne correspond à la description qu'ont donnée ceux qui ont assisté à la scène.

-Et le jeune homme ? demanda Arthur. Celui qui a fait diversion pour qu'elle s'enfuie. A-t-on la moindre idée de l'endroit où il peut être ?

Mais la réponse du chevalier fut la même. Personne ne savait quoi que ce soit. Désespéré, Arthur fit demi-tour et retourna dans l'entrée de la maison, Merlin toujours à sa suite.

Quelques instants plus tard, Geoffroy et Gaius les rejoignirent. Merlin croisa le regard de ce dernier lorsqu'il le vit, mais il ne pouvait rien dire en présence d'autres personnes. Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à traverser à leur tour l'entrée pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque, quand Geoffroy poussa un cri de stupeur. A la vue du cadavre, ses yeux s'étaient arrondis d'étonnement.

-Sylt ! s'exclama-t-il, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna Arthur. Qui est-ce ?

Gaius se pencha à son tour sur le corps de l'homme, et lui aussi sembla le reconnaître.

-On l'appelle l'Archiviste, Sire, expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air pensif.

-Je travaillais avec lui avant la Purge, ajouta Geoffroy.

Le pauvre homme peinait visiblement à croire ce qu'il voyait.

-Sylt et moi étions les bibliothécaires de Camelot, reprit-il. Durant la Purge, quand le roi Uther a voulu détruire les archives magiques de Camelot, Sylt les a dérobées. Il refusait que tous les éléments prouvant que la magie a un jour été acceptée soit brûlés. Il les a déplacées par un puissant sortilège, et on ne l'a plus jamais revu. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il était dans la cité pendant toutes ces années, juste sous nos yeux !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Arthur, attendant ses ordres.

-Je dois étudier les documents de cette bibliothèque, dit-il finalement.

Il s'adressa ensuite aux chevaliers présents.

-Organisez les recherches pour retrouver les sorciers qui nous ont échappé.

-Que comptez-vous faire du corps de l'Archiviste ? demanda soudain Gaius, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

-Ceux qui pratiquent la magie doivent être brûlés… commença Arthur.

-Laissez-moi m'en occuper, l'interrompit Merlin.

Arthur manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit la requête de son valet. Mais celui-ci ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Sylt aux hommes de Camelot, qui traiteraient sa dépouille comme celle d'un criminel. Pas après ce que le vieil homme avait fait pour Aithusa. Et certainement pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour la communauté magique toute entière en protégeant ces archives.

-Cet homme est déjà mort, dit Merlin en calmant le tremblement de sa voix. Le mettre au bûcher dans la cour de Camelot ne servirait à rien. Je peux le sortir de Camelot et le brûler moi-même…pour nous en débarrasser.

C'était un pari risqué qu'il faisait là. Même si Arthur acceptait, rien ne garantissait qu'il le laisse y aller seul.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence angoissant, le souverain répondit enfin.

-D'accord, dit-il. Tu peux l'emmener.

Merlin retint un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher lorsque Merlin atteignit la rive du lac. Délicatement, il déposa le corps de Sylt sur la petite embarcation en bois. Il plaça dans les mains du défunt une fleur blanche. Blanche comme la dragonne que le vieil homme avait protégée au prix de sa propre vie.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Merlin. Vous auriez certainement préféré qu'Aithusa soit présente.

Comme il l'avait fait pour Freya quelques années plus tôt, Merlin attendit que la barque soit suffisamment éloignée du bord pour y faire naître les flammes.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Aithusa va disparaître pendant un certain nombre de chapitres… mais elle reviendra, soyez-en sûrs ! Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, il s'appellera _Avertissement_ et on y verra le retour de deux personnages non réguliers de la série (des idées sur ceux dont il s'agit ?).

Bisous tout le monde !

A+


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Avertissement**

La farce de Gauvain avait un prix. Le chevalier avait très certainement réussi à produire une matière parfaitement immonde qu'Arthur avait eu le plus grand mal à décoller de sa peau, mais malheureusement pour Merlin, la substance était toute aussi difficile à nettoyer sur les vêtements du souverain. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il frottait de toutes ses forces, mais il allait probablement en arriver à déchirer le tissu avant de faire partir les taches.

Il fut interrompu par le grincement de la porte de sa chambre, et l'entrée de nul autre que le seigneur Gauvain lui-même. Celui-ci eut un regard amusé lorsqu'il vit à quoi Merlin était occupé.

-Tu sais, le réprimanda Merlin en brandissant la chemise sale, les punitions que tu infliges à Arthur sont vraiment hilarantes, mais ce n'est pas lui qui doit nettoyer les dégâts, c'est moi. Quand on connaît la raison pour laquelle tu as fait tout cela, est-ce que ce ne serait pas légèrement contre productif ?

-Excuse moi…, souffla Gauvain, en prenant un air penaud.

Mais son expression désolée fut très vite remplacée par un grand sourire.

-Tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait ?

Le chevalier entama alors une imitation d'Arthur arpentant les couloirs de Camelot à la recherche du responsable et s'en prenant à tous ceux qui osaient s'écarter sur son passage à cause de l'odeur.

Bientôt, Merlin et lui riaient aux éclats, et ils ne purent s'arrêter avant un long moment. Le jeune sorcier pouvait toujours faire confiance à son ami pour lui mettre le sourire aux lèvres, même lorsque son moral était au plus bas. Pendant quelques instants, Merlin en oublia ce qui était arrivé à Aithusa et Sylt, et il put rire de bon cœur.

-Oui, admit Merlin lorsque le calme revint à nouveau dans la pièce, cela en valait la peine.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, avoua Gauvain. Mais je vois que tout va pour le mieux.

Il se tourna vers la porte de la chambre pour sortir. Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil, Merlin l'interpella, le faisant se retourner.

-Merci, dit le jeune sorcier très sérieusement.

Et Gauvain hocha la tête silencieusement, montrant qu'il avait compris le message de Merlin : « Merci de veiller sur moi. »

* * *

Il faisait nuit. Le château de la reine Annis était enveloppé par l'obscurité mais la souveraine était bien éveillée. Les chances de se reposer se faisaient rares ces derniers temps. Depuis quelques jours, le plus gros des attaques de Mordred et de ses hommes avait lieu dans le royaume de Caerleon. Et les dégâts étaient importants : les villages alentours avaient tous été pillés, de même que les habitations de la plupart des nobles.

Pour cette raison, Annis envisageait d'accepter la proposition du roi Arthur. Si les circonstances avaient été moins catastrophiques, elle n'y aurait pas réfléchi un seul instant : il aurait été hors de question pour elle de s'allier avec l'homme qui avait tué son mari. Mais le mage qui s'en prenait à son royaume ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle avait besoin d'une armée bien plus grande. Ce qui était le plus attirant dans l'offre d'Arthur était qu'il ne proposait pas une alliance classique entre deux royaumes mais une alliance globale regroupant tous les royaumes. Annis savait qu'il y aurait obligatoirement des concessions à faire et qu'il faudrait s'engager dans de longues négociations, mais cela semblait malgré tout être la meilleure solution pour résister à Mordred, et peut-être même pour maintenir la paix une fois cette menace éliminée.

Poussant un léger soupir, la reine décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille se coucher. Elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas venir à bout de tous les problèmes du royaume en une nuit. Elle éteignit la dernière bougie de sa chambre avant de se diriger vers son lit.

Tout à coup, des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir et le tocsin se mit à retentir.

-Nous sommes attaqués !

Un garde entra dans la chambre de la reine en brandissant une torche.

-Les hommes de Mordred sont dans le château !

Telles furent les dernières paroles que le pauvre homme prononça avant de s'effondrer par terre. La reine se retrouva face à face avec le sorcier qui venait de tuer son garde. Elle recula de quelques pas mais ne trouva aucune arme pour se défendre. Pourtant, l'homme ne s'approcha pas d'elle : il tendit simplement la main dans sa direction et prononça quelques mots.

Annis poussa un cri de douleur lorsque le sort la toucha. Elle avait l'impression d'être traversée par mille épées, et ses entrailles étaient comme enflammées. Elle tomba à genoux et se plia en deux. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit : elle priait tous les dieux pour que cette souffrance s'arrête. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur disparut.

-Je ne compte pas vous tuer aujourd'hui, Annis, siffla le sorcier. Votre heure viendra plus tard. Je suis là pour vous transmettre un message : l'armée de Mordred grandit chaque jour, elle ramènera la magie dans tous les royaumes et elle mettra fin aux jours des traîtres au pouvoir tels que vous.

Il sortit ensuite un poignard de sa poche et se pencha au-dessus d'Annis, qui ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

-Ceci devrait vous aider à vous en souvenir, dit-il en approchant la lame du bras de la reine.

Enfonçant profondément le couteau dans la chair, il entreprit de graver sur sa peau un symbole sanglant. Une fois son œuvre achevée, il contempla le résultat quelques instants, semblant tirer un profond plaisir de la souffrance qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de la souveraine.

-Restez consciente ! tonna-t-il en voyant qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir de douleur. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec vous.

Annis ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il continue de la torturer ainsi, elle deviendrait folle si elle était encore traversée par cette douleur fulgurante qui l'avait accablée quelques instants plus tôt. Il leva à nouveau la main, se préparant à nouveau à la torturer, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

Tout comme le garde qu'il avait tué en arrivant, il tomba soudainement au sol, touché par un sort venu d'une direction inconnue.

En levant les yeux, la souveraine put voir un homme se tenir sur le seuil de la porte. Il avait utilisé un objet long, semblable à un sceptre, pour lancer son sortilège sur celui qui s'en prenait à Annis. Prudemment, il s'approcha du corps pour s'assurer que le sorcier était bien inconscient. Puis, il se tourna vers la reine et aperçut sa blessure au bras.

-Je suis Alator le Catha, se présenta-t-il. Je suis là pour vous aider.

Comme pour illustrer son propos, il lança un sort de guérison sur l'avant-bras de la reine, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'apaiser la douleur.

-Ce symbole vient de l'ancienne religion, expliqua Alator en désignant la cicatrice qui subsistait. Mordred l'utilise comme emblème pour son armée.

Le symbole était formé de deux lignes courbes l'une au-dessus de l'autre, comme pour représenter une vague ou une bouffée de vent. Le Catha ne donna aucune explication quant à la raison pour laquelle Mordred avait choisi ce signe pour annoncer son armée, peut-être l'ignorait-il. Après le reflux de la douleur, la reine parvint à reprendre ses esprits et à articuler :

-Vous êtes ici suite à l'appel du Dragon Blanc, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confirma Alator. Nous sommes ici pour aider Emrys et le roi Arthur à accomplir leur destin.

-Combien êtes-vous ?

-Des centaines. Les Cathas ne sont pas les seuls à avoir répondu à l'appel d'Emrys. Mais ici et ce soir, nous ne sommes pas venus nombreux. Nous avons fait fuir tous les hommes de Mordred présents dans le château, mis à part celui-ci, ajouta-t-il en désignant le sorcier qui s'en était pris à elle, toujours inconscient.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? demanda-t-elle.

Et _qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?_ n'osait-elle pas demander. Les Cathas étaient de toute évidence venus l'aider, mais ils restaient des sorciers. La récente collaboration d'Annis avec Morgane n'avait rien fait pour diminuer sa méfiance envers eux.

-Nous allons l'interroger, expliqua Alator, il possède probablement des informationss au sujet de Mordred.

-L'interroger ?

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Parlait-il de torture ?

-Les Cathas ont leurs méthodes pour soutirer des informations à leurs ennemis.

Oui, il parlait de torture.

* * *

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, profitant des quelques secondes de répit dont il bénéficiait chaque matin au réveil avant que la réalité ne le rattrape. Il tourna la tête et vit que Guenièvre dormait paisiblement à quelques centimètres de lui. En regardant de l'autre côté, il pouvait voir les rideaux de sa fenêtre qui n'étaient pas encore ouverts, gardant la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. En cet instant, les seuls éléments qui pouvaient lui rappeler le monde extérieur étaient le chant des oiseaux et le mince rai de lumière qu'il pouvait voir autour des rideaux. Bientôt, Merlin allait arriver pour lui apporter son petit-déjeuner, et il allait devoir penser stratégie, discours, négociation.

Et voilà, les rideaux n'étaient pas encore ouverts mais la réalité l'avait déjà rattrapé. Arthur aurait bien classé les différents problèmes qui s'accumulaient à sa porte depuis quelques jours en fonction de leur importance et de leur urgence, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Et puis, il savait déjà ce qui était le plus important et le plus urgent : lutter contre Mordred, la seule solution qu'il avait pour l'instant trouvée étant de s'allier avec les royaumes voisins. Le druide devenu mage tout puissant avait une armée, et il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Il s'en servait même déjà pour s'en prendre à des villages isolés. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne décide qu'il était de taille à attaquer Camelot. Arthur suspectait que Mordred était déjà de taille à l'affronter depuis longtemps, mais que quelque chose le retenait de s'en prendre à lui tout de suite. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

La guerre contre Mordred, et donc par conséquent l'alliance entre les royaumes, étaient la priorité du roi. C'était ce sur quoi il devait concentrer tous ses efforts. Mais pouvait-il ignorer le reste de ses problèmes ? Pouvait-il ignorer le dragon qui avait survolé Camelot alors que les dragons étaient censés avoir tous disparu et qu'il avait lui-même tué le dernier ? Pouvait-il ignorer le message pour le moins mystérieux que la créature avait lâché ? Pouvait-il ignorer que les druides avaient sans aucun doute commencé à s'unir et que certains habitants de Camelot seraient probablement tentés de les suivre ? Pouvait-il ignorer le sorcier que la dragonne avait mentionné, qui selon elle était « le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps » ? Et plus encore, pouvait-il faire semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir que l'appel du dragon et l'aide apportée par la fillette magicienne avaient eu un impact sur l'esprit des habitants de la cité, et que certains commençaient à penser que la magie n'était peut-être pas un fléau ?

Dans la liste de ses soucis, Arthur pouvait ajouter la fuite de la petite fille, qui avait échappé à ses gardes, et celle son complice sorcier qu'il avait affronté en duel. Ce jeune homme soulevait de nombreuses questions dans l'esprit d'Arthur. « Qui est-il ? » était l'une d'entre elles bien entendu mais plus encore que l'identité du sorcier, c'était son comportement qui l'avait intrigué. Il n'avait pas blessé le chevalier dont il avait dérobé l'épée, et il n'avait affronté Arthur qu'en dernier recours lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que sa magie n'avait aucun effet contre lui, ceci étant encore un autre fait qu'Arthur ne s'expliquait pas.

Le souverain se redressa dans son lit, essayant d'éviter les mouvements brusques pour ne pas réveiller Guenièvre. Il retourna à nouveau ses pensées dans son esprit dans une tentative pour y voir plus clair. Le sorcier n'avait fait que se défendre lorsqu'Arthur l'avait attaqué, et il ne l'avait pas tué après l'avoir battu. Et une autre chose curieuse s'était produite après cet affrontement… Quand Arthur s'était réveillé après avoir été assommé par sa chute, il s'était péniblement redressé et avait constaté avec surprise qu'il était encore en vie. Il avait observé les alentours et vu que le sorcier était parti. Mais ce qu'Arthur ne s'expliquait pas, c'était que son épée se trouvait dans sa main. A chaque fois qu'il se remémorait la scène du combat, outre la rapidité prodigieuse de son adversaire il ne voyait qu'une chose : le sorcier l'avait désarmé _puis_ l'avait fait tomber. Alors comment était-il possible qu'il se soit réveillé son épée à la main ?

Arthur prit une longue inspiration. C'était un matin calme, presque silencieux, il pouvait enfin s'entendre réfléchir. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de faire exactement ce qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir faire : le tri dans ses problèmes. Ou plutôt dans ses problèmes importants. Parce qu'une autre catégorie d'ennuis pouvait être créée.

D'abord, il y avait la farce de Gauvain : puérile et ridicule, mais finalement justifiée. Il avait fini par le comprendre lorsqu'il avait confronté le chevalier sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il avait commencé par crier et déverser une avalanche de remontrances sur lui. Mais Gauvain s'était défendu, il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait bien mérité et que la prochaine fois il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à son serviteur d'une manière aussi injuste. Cela avait pris Arthur de court et l'avait interrompu dans son élan. Et puis il avait compris, il avait _vraiment_ compris : Gauvain savait parfaitement qu'Arthur ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait reproché à Merlin, sinon il aurait quitté la Table Ronde immédiatement, il aurait refusé de continuer à travailler pour lui. Mais à travers cette blague pathétique et digne d'un enfant de trois ans, le chevalier lui avait montré sa façon de penser et l'avait averti de ne pas recommencer. Ce n'était pas, comme l'avait cru Arthur, un moyen de défier son autorité ou de le remettre en question. Il s'agissait tout simplement de le remettre à sa place. Ainsi, ce jour là, Gauvain n'avait pas été puni.

Le second souci d'Arthur était Merlin lui-même. Le roi s'était habitué à l'avoir à ses côtés à toute heure de la journée, depuis son réveil jusqu'à l'heure où il se couchait. Mais voilà que son valet demandait à être libéré de ses corvées pendant les soirées. Connaissant le bougre, il les passait très certainement à la taverne. Alors pourquoi Arthur avait-il une impression bizarre quand il le congédiait en fin d'après-midi, l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait ? Non, ce n'était sans doute rien que son esprit fatigué qui lui jouait des tours.

Un autre ennui qui n'en était pas vraiment un était celui de Dame Viviane. Arthur aurait pensé qu'elle lui causerait plus de souci, mais elle semblait se comporter sagement en sa présence. Il surprenait régulièrement les regards émerveillés qu'elle lançait dans sa direction mais elle ne passait jamais à l'acte et ne disait rien de déplacé. Arthur se souvenait de ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était sous l'emprise du sort d'amour, et ce n'était pas du tout cela. Ce sortilège faisait perdre toute volonté propre et la remplaçait par une seule chose : la personne « aimée ». Mais Viviane était enchantée depuis plusieurs années, elle avait probablement appris à vivre avec. Il frissonna. Ce devait être terrible pour la jeune fille de vivre ainsi, il ne souhaitait cela à personne. Peut-être devrait-il en discuter avec le seigneur Léon, qui se chargeait déjà de la tenir occupée pendant la journée. Il pourrait lui demander de chercher l'amour véritable de la jeune fille, quelqu'un qui en l'embrassant la libèrerait.

Le son d'armes s'entrechoquant à l'extérieur avertit Arthur que quelques chevaliers avaient commencé à s'entraîner. Le seigneur Elyan faisait probablement partie de ceux-ci, puisque depuis la fin du règne de Morgane il redoublait d'efforts dans une tentative désespérée de se prouver qu'il était encore digne de servir Camelot. Arthur avait d'ailleurs accédé à la requête de Guenièvre et avait confié la formation de la nouvelle recrue à son frère. Avec un peu de chance, cela aiderait le chevalier à reprendre confiance en lui-même.

Le roi frotta ses tempes du bout de ses doigts pour se débarrasser de la migraine qui menaçait de s'installer. Une dernière chose occupait l'esprit d'Arthur : les archives magiques de Camelot. La bibliothèque de l'Archiviste avait incontestablement piqué sa curiosité. Il brûlait d'envie d'y jeter un œil et de se renseigner sur les usages et la vie à Camelot avant la Purge, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre pourquoi la sorcellerie était autrefois autorisée. Et Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son père. Depuis toutes ses années, ils avaient subi les attaques de nombreux sorciers et créatures magiques sans rien connaître à leur sujet. Pourquoi Uther avait-il voulu détruire une source d'informations aussi riche ? Une bibliothèque regroupant des connaissances sur tout ce qui concerne la magie était un excellent moyen de lutter contre des ennemis magiques.

Cela pouvait peut-être même être un moyen de lutter contre Mordred…

Il était hors de question qu'Arthur brûle cette bibliothèque comme le lui avaient recommandé certains de ses conseillers. Au contraire, il allait s'en servir !

Soudain plein d'énergie, il se glissa prestement hors de son lit et commença à s'habiller. A cet instant, il entendit quelques pas dans le couloir, et Merlin entra dans la chambre.

-Tiens ! Pour une fois tu n'es pas en retard ! souligna-t-il jovialement.

-Tiens ! Pour une fois vous êtes sorti de votre lit sans en être tiré par la force ! rétorqua Merlin une fois remis de sa surprise à la vue du roi déjà debout de si bonne heure.

Leur échange réveilla la reine, qui se redressa dans le lit et se mit à les observer avec curiosité. Sous son regard amusé, Arthur et Merlin continuèrent sur leur lancée, s'embarquant dans une joute verbale qui se termina lorsque le souverain réalisa qu'il risquait d'arriver en retard à la réunion des chevaliers de la Table Ronde prévue dans la matinée.

Ce fut au cours de cette réunion que le roi apprit ce qu'il s'était passé à Caerleon au cours de la nuit. Un messager de la reine Annis avait voyagé de nuit et était arrivé à Camelot à l'aube pour délivrer une lettre : les hommes de Mordred s'en étaient pris à la souveraine et avaient tué bon nombre de ses gardes. Comme à chacune des offensives du mage, le même avertissement avait été livré, annonçant une guerre et une prise de pouvoir par Mordred lui-même. Ce n'était que suite à l'intervention d'un groupe de sorciers se faisant appeler les Cathas qu'elle avait pu s'en sortir sans que trop de dégâts ne lui soient infligés. La lettre d'Annis ajoutait que cette attaque l'avait définitivement convaincue de la nécessité de former une alliance au plus vite. Par conséquent, elle acceptait l'offre d'unification d'Arthur : elle arriverait à Camelot pour la négocier d'ici quelques jours.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Merci des commentaires que vous avez laissés, ça m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews des guests, mais sachez qu'elles me font tout aussi plaisir.

**Au guest qui a proposé Morgane et Mordred comme personnages qui font leur retour dans ce chapitre :** je parlais en fait d'Alator et d'Annis, mais Morgane reviendra vite et Mordred légèrement plus tard.^^

Prochain chapitre : Arthur jette un œil à la bibliothèque et en apprend sur les ennemis qu'il a affrontés dans le passé.

A+


	11. Chapter 11

ASSUREZ VOUS QUE VOUS AVEZ BIEN LU LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT AVANT DE LIRE CELUI-CI parce que le site a eu des ratés la semaine dernière et a fait passer le chapitre 10 à la trappe pendant un certain temps.

**Chapitre 11 : Retour sur l'Afanc**

La maison de l'Archiviste était semblable à toutes les autres maisons de Camelot. Rien dans son apparence ne laissait supposer qu'elle avait abrité un vieux sorcier et sa gigantesque bibliothèque. Telles étaient les pensées d'Arthur lorsqu'il entra dans la dernière demeure de Sylt. Après avoir reçu la nouvelle de l'arrivée imminente d'Annis, il avait accueilli les chevaliers de Camelot revenant des villages détruits auxquels ils avaient apporté nourriture et soins. Puis, il s'était éclipsé vers la maison de l'Archiviste pour y consulter sa bibliothèque, ne disant à personne où il allait et se couvrant la tête pour ne pas être reconnu dans les rues de la cité.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se cachait. Peut-être avait-il l'impression de trahir la mémoire de son père en allant contre sa volonté de brûler ces documents. Ou peut-être ressentait-il une certaine culpabilité à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire: s'instruire sur la magie. Même si c'était pour lutter contre elle, il avait l'impression de briser une règle. D'autant que cela pouvait très bien se révéler être une perte de temps. Un temps précieux qui aurait pu être employé à préparer la guerre contre Mordred par les moyens traditionnels.

Se dirigeant vers la salle de la bibliothèque, Arthur poussa un soupir et chassa ces idées noires de son esprit. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter ainsi. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'intention d'_utiliser_ la magie contre Mordred, simplement de se renseigner sur elle pour mieux connaître les points faibles de son ennemi. C'était la lettre de la souveraine de Caerleon qui l'avait définitivement convaincu : elle disait avoir été protégée par des sorciers. Tout cela n'était qu'une stratégie pour s'attirer la sympathie du peuple, pour leur faire croire que la magie est inoffensive. Le fait que ceux qui ne pratiquent pas la magie en sachent si peu sur cet art ancien en faisait quelque chose de mystérieux et difficile à comprendre. Cela pouvait permettre à ceux qui le pratiquaient de manipuler les esprits. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire.

Arthur regarda autour de lui. Il devait remonter à la source de la manipulation, découvrir pourquoi la magie était considérée comme bénéfique avant la Purge. A cette époque, les pouvoirs des sorciers étaient probablement employés pour régler les problèmes du quotidien, améliorer les récoltes, se battre… Et il devait exister des registres ou des documents regroupant les informations relatives à ces activités.

Le roi observa les étagères les plus proches de lui. Une section toute entière était réservée à des livres écrits dans une langue étrange, peut-être druidique. Il dépassa cette partie de la bibliothèque pour s'intéresser aux ouvrages rédigés dans sa langue. Sur les tranches, il pouvait lire des titres tels que _Tout sur les wyvernes_, _La légende d'Ashkanar_ ou _Histoire des Seigneurs des Dragons_. De toute évidence, il se trouvait dans la section contenant les informations relatives aux dragons. Arthur constatait au fil de ses découvertes qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'archives mais aussi de documents historiques, de manuels, de toutes sortes de livres. Plus loin, se trouvait la section réservée aux livres traitant des prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion, et plus loin encore celle des créatures magiques.

D'un geste prudent, Arthur tendit la main pour toucher l'un des livres. Ses doigts effleurèrent une tranche portant un titre plutôt mystérieux : _Repertoire des créatures élémentaires_, par la Grande Prêtresse Nimueh. Voyant que rien ne se produisait, il le saisit plus fermement et le retira de l'étagère. Il se souvenait avoir vu des livres traitant de créatures magiques ou de sortilèges dans la bibliothèque de Camelot, mais tous avaient été écrits par des auteurs qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie. Ces ouvrages étaient apparemment les seuls qu'Uther s'était autorisé à conserver. Grâce aux documents de l'Archiviste, Arthur avait accès à des œuvres rédigées par de véritables sorciers, il était au cœur de l'information.

Alors, que pouvait-il découvrir au sujet de cette Grande Prêtresse Nimueh ?

Les premières pages lui apprirent que les créatures répertoriées étaient classées par ordre alphabétique. Une page était consacrée à chacune des créatures « élémentaires », quoi que ce terme puisse signifier, et une page les listait toutes au début de l'ouvrage. Et Arthur découvrit avec surprise qu'il connaissait la première créature de la liste : l'Afanc. Curieux, il se rendit à la page indiquée, où la première chose qu'il vit fut un cercle noir tracé sur toute la partie supérieure de la page, juste en dessous du titre « L'Afanc ». Il passa ses doigts dessus, comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il signifiait. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux pages suivantes, il vit que ce cercle était présent sur chacune d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils, ennuyé de ne pas savoir, mais cessa finalement de s'inquiéter pour se concentrer sur le texte qui occupait tout le bas de la page.

_**Nom :**__ Afanc_

_**Magie permettant de le conjurer:**__ Terre et Eau_

_**Eléments ennemis :**__ Feu et Air_

_**Propriétés :**__ Humanoïde de couleur boue, doué de sens et aux yeux noirs. Empoisonne tout liquide dans lequel il est plongé._

Il n'y avait pas une seule illustration, et aucune information supplémentaire. Mais grâce à ces quelques lignes, Arthur en avait beaucoup appris. Tout d'abord, il avait compris que les créatures « élémentaires » étaient constituées par un ou plusieurs des quatre éléments, et que pour les vaincre il fallait utiliser les éléments complémentaires. Il écarquilla les yeux : alors s'il avait réussi à vaincre l'Afanc, ce n'était qu'un coup de chance considérable ! « Utilisez la torche ! » lui avait dit Merlin, et un coup de vent s'était mêlé aux flammes pour tuer la créature. De plus, il avait appris que l'Afanc devait être conjuré pour exister, donc il n'était pas apparu tout seul dans les réserves d'eau de Camelot. Un sorcier l'y avait placé.

Si Arthur avait eu le moindre doute concernant le bien-fondé de la lecture des livres de l'Archiviste, il avait été balayé par cette découverte. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était une information des plus précieuses, et pouvait grandement contribuer à la lutte contre les créatures magiques. Rien ne lui permettait d'utiliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour l'instant, mais ce jour viendrait peut-être, et la perspective de toutes les autres découvertes qu'il pourrait faire le réjouissait.

Il restait encore à éclaircir le mystère du cercle tracé au dessus du texte. Laissant le livre ouvert à cette page et posé sur une table, il s'installa sur une chaise pour réfléchir. Tout en essayant de se concentrer, il balaya la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur l'un des cristaux, ses yeux restant rivés dessus. La ressemblance avec le cristal de Neathid était frappante. Ces cristaux permettaient-ils aussi de voir l'avenir?

Incapable de rester assis à se torturer l'esprit plus longtemps alors qu'il bouillonnait de questions, il arracha son attention de l'artefact et se leva, pour retourner au niveau des étagères. Il attrapa un ouvrage au hasard et en regarda la couverture: c'était celui de la légende d'Ashkanar, écrit par la guilde des Seigneurs des Dragons. Malgré l'immensité de la bibliothèque, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il tombait sur quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Sa paranoïa le forçait à penser que ce n'était pas une coïncidence et que la magie qui l'environnait avait guidé ses choix, mais il repoussa cette pensée perturbante.

Il feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage, qui se présentait cette fois ci sous la forme d'un récit. Les mêmes cercles que ceux du livre précédent étaient tracés sur certaines pages, bien qu'ils traitent de sujets très différents. De plus en plus intrigué, il le posa à son tour sur la table et en prit un autre. L'un après l autre, il sortit une dizaine d'ouvrages sans se donner la peine d'en lire les titres, et il constata que tous avaient les mêmes cercles sur plusieurs de leurs pages. Il se retrouva finalement avec une pile de livres érigée sur la table à côté des deux premiers encore ouverts, mais toujours pas de réponse a ses interrogations.

Une fois de plus, son regard fut attiré par les cristaux. Poussant un soupir, il s'approcha lentement de l'un deux. Ce qu'il faisait allait contre tous ses instincts, tout ce qu'il avait appris jusque là. Mais l'artefact l'appelait, faisant écho à quelque chose d'enfoui en lui, et cet appel était irrésistible.

Sa main se referma dessus. Il marqua une pause, mais rien ne se produisit. Rassuré, il devint plus audacieux et le saisit à pleine main avant de se diriger vers la table et de l'y poser. S'asseyant là, il l'examina ensuite sous toutes les coutures. L'objet était aussi inerte que l'avait été le cristal de Neathid, il fallait probablement être un sorcier pour l'activer et lui faire faire... ce qu'il faisait. Non pas qu'Arthur ait envie de l'activer, ce serait utiliser la magie que d'agir ainsi!

Il continua de le manipuler quelques instants, avant de renoncer et de le poser sur le livre qui se trouvait en dessous en poussant un soupir de frustration.

Et ce fut à ce moment que le cristal s'illumina, faisant bondir le roi, qui se pencha avec curiosité sur l'objet. Il l'avait posé sans faire attention sur le cercle de la page de l Afanc, le livre étant encore ouvert sur la table. Sous le cristal, le trait du cercle luisait aussi. Incapable de résister à la tentation, Arthur ferma les yeux et posa ses doigts sur le cristal.

Il sentit une vague d'énergie le traverser, et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, il n'était plus dans la bibliothèque. Au lieu de cela, il se trouvait dans la salle du trône, à Camelot. Enfin, une version alternative de la salle du trône. Tout était légèrement différent : les rideaux n'étaient pas les mêmes, les murs n'avaient pas la même couleur, et… Uther Pendragon était assis sur le trône. Arthur recula d'un pas sous le choc.

-Père ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Uther n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, il ne semblait pas du tout l'avoir entendu.

Un souvenir, ce n'est qu'un souvenir, pensa Arthur. Ce cristal me montre le passé. J'imagine qu'il montre à celui qui le touche les archives que renferme le cercle sur lequel il est posé.

La scène à laquelle il assistait devait avoir un lien avec l'Afanc alors. Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'ingéniosité du système. Il suffisait de poser le cristal sur le cercle d'une page qui nous intéressait pour être spectateur des images du passé qui y était liées. Il balaya à nouveau la pièce du regard : il n'y avait que son père, il ne voyait aucune sorcière avec lui. Celle qui se faisait appeler Nimueh n'était de toute évidence pas là. Celle qui avait écrit le livre n'était pas là… Etait-il possible que ce qu'il voyait ne soit en fait pas un souvenir que Nimueh avait placé là mais simplement un évènement du passé lié à l'Afanc ? Et si oui, le cristal pouvait-il lui montrer _tous _les évènements qui avaient un jour impliqué un Afanc de près ou de loin, que Nimueh soit concernée ou non. Arthur commençait à se lasser de se poser des questions en permanence et de ne jamais avoir de réponse.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un chevalier qu'Arthur ne connaissait pas. L'homme s'inclina devant le roi, toujours assis sur son trône, avant de prendre la parole :

-Sire, Nimueh dit avoir une solution pour lutter contre l'armée de Cenred.

-Je vous écoute, répondit Uther en hochant la tête, sa voix éveillant une foule de souvenirs dans le cœur d'Arthur.

-Elle dit pouvoir conjurer une créature capable d'empoisonner leurs réserves d'eau, les soldats tomberont malades et ne pourront plus se battre.

Arthur avait beau savoir que la magie était autrefois autorisée, il fut tout de même pris par surprise lorsqu'il vit le manque de réaction de son père à l'évocation de cet art sombre. Mais il avait la réponse à sa question : le cristal montrait bien un exemple de l'utilisation de l'Afanc.

-Très bien, dit finalement Uther. Dites lui qu'elle a mon accord pour conjurer la créature.

Le chevalier s'inclina à nouveau, et sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Poussé par la curiosité, Arthur le suivit, il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait cette Nimueh. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à une pièce du château remplie de bibelots, probablement magiques, dont certains qu'il avait pu voir dans la crypte des souterrains de Camelot. Une femme brune, sûrement Nimueh, se trouvait dos à lui, face à une table, et elle manipulait avec précaution un objet qui ressemblait étrangement à un œuf.

-Le roi accepte votre proposition, dit-il, sa voix empreinte d'un respect qui surprit Arthur.

Sans se retourner, ni même répondre, la jeune femme plaça sa main au-dessus de l'œuf et prononça quelques mots dans un langage qu'Arthur ne comprit pas mais qu'il reconnut pour l'avoir entendu de nombreuses fois de la bouche de nombreux sorciers, y compris Morgane. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son incantation, une forme issue de l'œuf commença à se dessiner et à s'élever, jusqu'à prendre l'apparence de la créature qu'Arthur avait affrontée des années plus tôt. Impressionné et effrayé, il l'observa avec fascination. Nimueh se retourna alors et fixa son regard sur le chevalier.

Arthur manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit son visage, un visage qu'il n'oublierait jamais. C'était celui d'une femme qui l'avait il y a bien longtemps condamné à une mort certaine, son expression fendue d'un sourire narquois. Elle l'avait piégé et abandonné, lui livrant une phrase énigmatique disant qu'il n'était pas destiné à mourir de sa main.

Et maintenant il apprenait que son père avait collaboré avec elle ! Qu'elle avait été un allié important de Camelot ! Et si c'était elle qui avait conjuré l'Afanc qu'il avait lui-même affronté ?

La Nimueh qu'il avait sous les yeux en cet instant avait le même air féroce que celle qui l'avait piégé, mais son regard était plus malicieux que haineux.

-Cenred va se mordre les doigts de s'en être pris à Camelot, dit elle d'un air satisfait.

Et le chevalier lui rendit son sourire.

Ce fut la dernière image que vit Arthur avant d'être à nouveau propulsé dans la réalité. Il retira précipitamment sa main du cristal et se leva. Il dévisagea avec terreur le livre encore ouvert sous yeux. Toujours sous le choc, il quitta la maison de l'Archiviste à grand pas, se jurant de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

* * *

Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais le faire, mais chacun sait que ces promesses là ne durent pas. La tentation est trop forte. C'était ce que se disait Merlin, tout en appliquant le sort de guérison sur le bras de l'enfant.

Aithusa partie, il n'y avait plus personne pour employer la magie dans la réparation des dégâts causés par Morgane. Alors, malgré la promesse qu'il s'était fait après le fiasco de la guérison du père de Gwen, il avait cédé et commencé à guérir les blessés et les malades de Camelot. Ce qu'il s'était passé quand il avait soigné le père de la jeune fille de l'épidémie causée par l'Afanc était dû à l'obstination d'Uther, Arthur ne réagirait pas de la même manière. Gwen avait été emprisonnée car Uther pensait qu'elle avait utilisé la magie pour guérir son père, alors que Merlin l'avait fait pour elle et à son insu. Depuis, il s'était juré de ne plus guérir aucun villageois, pour éviter qu'un autre innocent ne soit accusé. Mais désormais, Arthur savait que deux sorciers au moins étaient présents dans Camelot, il ne soupçonnerait pas les familles des soignés. Et puis Merlin ne risquait pas de se trahir en agissant ainsi puisqu'il avait à présent un déguisement parfait, une seconde apparence à laquelle il s'habituait de plus en plus.

Il avait décidé d'attendre avant de retourner voir Morgane, il fallait qu'elle retrouve son calme. Il pouvait donc faire cela en attendant d'y retourner. D'autant que son contact avec les habitants de Camelot, et surtout les voyageurs, lui permettait d'en apprendre sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de la cité. Les attaques de Mordred sévissaient bien sûr, mais de nombreux sorciers avaient répondu à l'appel du dragon blanc. Il entendit même dire que deux dragons étaient intervenus dans le sauvetage du royaume de la princesse Mithian. Merlin était heureux de constater qu'Aithusa s'était suffisamment remise pour agir ainsi.

Après avoir soigné l'enfant, il décida qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer, il faisait déjà nuit. Il reprit son apparence habituelle en se cachant derrière une maison, mais il faisait de toute façon trop noir pour que qui que ce soit le voie. En arrivant devant les marches du château, il vit une silhouette le rejoindre à la hâte et reconnut avec stupeur le roi. Ce dernier avait l'air sous le choc, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il paraissait essoufflé. Que faisait Arthur ici à cette heure si tardive ? Voyant que le souverain semblait se poser la même question à son sujet, il attendit qu'Arthur parle le premier.

Malheureusement, Arthur semblait avoir pris la même décision car aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants en silence. Puis, l'un d'entre eux bougea et se mit à monter les marches, suivi de près par l'autre. Merlin ignorait lequel des deux s'était déplacé le premier, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que l'inconfortable moment de tension était brisé.

Il était probable qu'aucun des deux n'évoque cette rencontre nocturne le lendemain ni même plus tard, chacun souhaitant trop garder son secret pour tenter de se renseigner sur celui de l'autre. Cela fit tout de même un effet étrange à Merlin. D'habitude, Arthur ne lui dissimulait rien, c'était Merlin qui lui cachait sa magie et ses aventures. Devait-il essayer de se renseigner sur ce qu'Arthur faisait ? Peut-être était-il en danger ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, Arthur se dirigeant vers sa chambre à l'étage et Merlin vers les appartements de Gaius. Il décida finalement qu'il devait laisser Arthur avoir ses propres secrets, il aurait été hypocrite de vouloir tout savoir de son ami alors que lui-même lui en cachait tant. Il accéléra le pas, pressé de rejoindre son lit.

Mais lorsque Merlin arriva devant la porte, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois l'y attendait.

- Emrys, dit l'homme en se prosternant devant lui.

C'était Alator le Catha.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Les informations concernant l'Afanc sont tirées du souvenir que j'ai de l'épisode. Les trois prochains chapitres seront **entièrement **consacrés à deux choses : une longue discussion entre Merlin et Morgane et une progression des découvertes d'Arthur sur la magie. Ces chapitres raconteront à eux trois les évènements d'une seule nuit blanche.

A+


End file.
